Daily Life with Monster Girls
by chynnchilders
Summary: All 21 year old Aiden wants to do is take care of his sister Serenity. When Agent Smith brings three Monster girls. As more and more join the house can Aiden take care of his sister?
1. intro

Hi everybody I'm Chynna. In my story Aiden has a hard time between taking care of his twelve year old sister Serenity. Plus the Monster girls who are in love with him to Monster boys that are serenity age and one year older who are interested in her. Oh boy poor aiden anyway I am putting a poll up after the character list so you could pick the two girls that will appear with Papi . Plus two girls that will appear with Cerea's part of the story. Oh yeah the boys are form different anime's there name will be on the list also so I will make a poll form which of the boys appear in main chapter 2 of the story. Oh one thing I may make chapters about Aiden and Serenity's past and about Michael and his life not to mention Rachel story about why she had to leave so enjoy the ride.


	2. 2 years ago

Aiden pov. " big brother!" a young voice screamed and it belong to my sister! "Serenity !" I shouted bolting out of my room ran into Serenity room. She was holding onto her toy bear, while staring at the rough storm outside. I sighed glad that she was okay Serenity looked at me with a tear stained face "big brother is sky mad at mommy?" she asked I laughed at that." Silly! the sky is not mad, why would you say that anyway?" I said "because mommy left yesterday, and come back like she said!" Serenity cried, and I sobered up. It was true our mom did say that I'm nineteen now and Serenity is ten why did mom disappear. It's been four days now, and why would she leave. When Serenity is still ten, and can't really understand things.

I sighed again, as I walked over to the bed. I sat on the edge, while putting my arm around Serenity. "she will come back kiddo, I promise." I told her Serenity gave me a small smile. Feeling like I needed to make her laugh. I put my best teasing smile on. "You know in two years, you'll start liking boys. So ,I'll pick your boyfriend." I teased while Serenity giggled " I hope you find someone too, because 21 is old big brother." she teased back. I wanted to retort, but stopped. I ruffled my sisters brown hair serenity giggled again, her green with a hint of blue eyes shining as she ruffled my back hair.

I had a feeling my onyx eyes were shining also. " go to sleep sweetie,or else I'm taking Mr. Bear with me." I playfully said only see serenity asleep "Wow that fast!" I though. I left the room quietly, and I wondered why I lied about mom coming back home. The truth is I did not know when she might come back. I really don't know if I want her back either. Maybe just maybe something interesting might happen in two years. Yeah right nothing interesting happens here.


	3. morning and a date

(" Two days ago.") In Japan a three story house with pale green siding and a metal roof stood tall. It also had a porch on the front of the house with cement steps leading to the driveway, a two door garage with a carport and deck in the back with wooden stairs leading to the huge back yard. In the house, two siblings were in the living room watching Castle. The oldest was Aiden Valentine 21 with messy short black hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt plus dark blue jeans he also had a wristband on his left wrist.

The youngest at twelve was Serenity Valentine with slightly past the shoulders brown hair and green with a hint of blue eyes. Serenity was wearing a pink shirt that had red hearts plus light pink shorts. The two relaxed and watched their show, until someone knocks on the door. "Aiden, who is at the door?" Serenity asked confuse. Aiden was already down the hall. He goes over to the front door and he put his hand on the doorknob. Aiden wasted no time as he opens it.

* * *

A strange forty years old man stood there." Hello, I'm Hiro Yamasaki. My crew and I have orders to remodel your house." Hiro stated. Aiden was unable to say anything when the workers came into his house. Serenity and him had to stay outside till they were done. It was night fall when the construction crew finally left. Before Aiden had a chance to go inside a car pulled in the driveway following it was a moving truck.

" What the heck is this!? Serenity, stay on the porch where I can see you. If anything happens ran inside, lock the door, and call 911." spoked Aiden in a tense tone. He was getting ready to fight whoever was in the car. To his surprise, a woman in government clothes stepped out the car. Seeing a upset Aiden and a scared Serenity the woman smiled while waving a greeting. " Hi, I'm agent Smith. I'm here to bring you housemates." Smith said in a carefree way. "Housemates?! What housemates!?" demanded Aiden. He wasn't in the mood for jokes or pranks.

Not paying attention to the man's demands. Smith open the back of the truck to the siblings surprise three girls came out and their legs were tails! "Aiden, Serenity these are Miia the lamia, Shiana the medusa, and Lucine the melusine." Smith introduced. Miia had red hair and a red tail plus pointy ears and some scales on her face. Shiana had black hair in pigtails on closer look her hair was snakes she also had a black tail. Lucine had blue hair and a pale blue tail she also had wings. " Well have fun. I'll come back in a few days." Smith said while getting in her car. " Wait! We didn't sign up for the program!" Serenity shouted which landed on deaf ears. Aiden notice the three girls shaking from the cool air. Aiden suggested everyone to go inside.

* * *

(" Present Time .") (Aiden's Pov.) I was dreaming of parents and my sister having a party without our adopted mother who I grew to dislike for leaving my sister and I. I was so happy when the alarm clock went off. Grumbling I shut it off and open my eyes. I looked over to Miia asleep. " Five more degrees." she mumbles in her sleep. I couldn't help but smile. "Miia what are you doing in here?" I asked waking her up. " my heating blanket died on me. So I decided to warm up with you Darling." Miia said with a smile. " Then I shall make you a hot bath." I said, while getting up. Until I was dragged back this time my face in Miia breasts.

" No! I want you to warm me up Darling!" she protest while going back asleep. I had to think of something quick after I realized Miia breasts had came out of her night shirt. I lightly knocked on her forehead making her look at me. "Hey. If I take you on a date today will you take a bath?" I asked. "Really?! Thank you Darling!" Miia shouted while going out the door. I got up and strode to the bathroom. When I changed my mind. I went up the stairs to check on Serenity when to my surprise the door was open.

* * *

The room was medium size and rather cozy. It had pink walls, a white ceiling, and hard wood floor. There were three rainbow colored rugs on the floor, a cute dresser with a mirror attached to it, a bookshelf, a nightstand that was next to a white bed frame that held a very comfortable queen size mattress. The lovely maroon colored sheets were pulled up indicating that my sister is awake.

I then spotted my sister standing in front of her closet door. I attached a mirror to the door when I thought she needed a full length mirror. Serenity was all dressed and was putting her hair in a ponytail. "Good morning Aiden." She greeted me without looking. " Good morning. Can you wake up the others please?" I asked earning a nod. I went back to the bathroom finally drawing the bath.

" Whew! Hopefully this bath will keep Miia awake." I sigh while looking around. The bathroom was a standard Japanese bathroom. It has a wide bathtub that was waist deep and made of bricks, next to the tub was a large mirror with an area that for various soap, shampoo, conditioner ect. On the other side of the bathroom was a wide walk in shower with a glass door. The floor has a grey stone flooring, while the walls and ceiling have blue tile. " I should put a shower curtain around the shower." I thought.

Serenity likes to take showers instead of using the bathtub. I immediately brushed off the thought of covering up the shower. I was the only guy in the house, so I shouldn't be worried. I then heard a clicking noise. "Thank you again, Darling." I heard Miia say. I looked over to see her naked with only a towel around her waist and her hair covering her nipples. " N-no p-problem." I stuttered.

Miia got in the bath and she sighs blissfully. " Hey Darling. Can we go to a onsen?" Miia asked. " Sorry, maybe next time." I said with a chuckle as she pouted at that. I started to leave when Miia's tail drapes across my shoulder. " Darling. Are you going to forget about our date?" She asks me with a worried look on her face. " I gave her a reassuringly smile. " I promise that I won't forget our date." I promised her. Miia smiles and she removes her tail from my shoulder. I left the bathroom before I could get a nosebleed.

I went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I briefly stop to admire the kitchen. It had a white tile floor and walls, a silver color refrigerator, a stove, a oven, black granite counter tops, a dishwasher, a sink and tan color cupboards. I stopped again as I look out a window.

My adopted mom did a good job on decorating it. The backyard has a terracotta birdbath, a small duck pond, a fire pit, a gazebo, a stone walkway to an unknown building, a fountain and a shed. I never checked out the unknown building. But when I had the time I would investigate it. I still haven't figured out why my adopted mom put a duck pond in the backyard. Ducks never came over here for some reason. The decorations are the only thing she was good at.

It sounds very petty, but she just left without telling us where she was going. If she stayed around. She would've stopped Serenity from being expelled from her old school. It was a year ago when it happened. I was picking up Serenity from her school, when I saw two boys bullying Serenity. I scared the boys away and their dad confronted me. " I'm going to make sure your sister is kicked out of this school!" That statement sent me over the edge.

We got into a fight and a teacher stopped us. Unfortunately the principal believed the lies the dad told her. I've tried to get Serenity into other schools. But that dad probably is the reason why nobody accepted her. So I decided to homeschool her. Serenity does her schoolwork even when I'm not around. I let out a sigh as I started cooking the bacon.

I was almost done when. " How are you Aiden." Smith says instead of asking. Her voice must of alerted Serenity because she ran in. " Miss Smith! How did you get in here?!" Serenity demanded. That's my sister! I'm so proud of her. " I picked the lock, kidding! I already had a key." The annoying woman joked. I made a mental note to change the locks. " Anyway. You know why I'm here, right Aiden." Smith spoke with a dark aura around her. I just shrugged it off. " I'm not going to take anybody's purity, Smith." I sighed as I gave her some food.

I do notice how beautiful the girls are. But I'm not a pervert. Serenity sits down on a chair. I put some scramble eggs and bacon on a plate for her. I also got her a glass of milk.

* * *

I then hear the others coming in the dining room. Lucine was first." Good morning dear sir, lady Serenity, and miss Smith." Lucine greeted as Shiana came in next still rubbing her eyes. " Morning everyone." Shiana yawned. Miia came last with a wet shirt exposes her breasts. " Good morning everyone! Darling here is so nice to me!" Miia exclaimed. I ushered everyone to sit down and eat. As we were eating, Serenity had a puzzled look on her face. She looks at Miia who was sitting next to her.

" Miia. What did you mean about Aiden being nice?" Serenity asked while eating her scramble eggs. " Darling hasn't told you yet, has he? He's taking me on a date!" Miia exclaims happily. Immediately Shiana and Lucine voice in their praise to the red head female.

I looked at Smith to see what she thinks. Smith just shrugged her shoulders. " As long you two behave I'm fine. Before I forget, Serenity I like to talk with you in private." Smith said standing up. Serenity looks at me and silently asks if it's okay. I nodded giving my permission. Serenity stood up too. My sister and the agent walked out of the room into the living room which was separated the kitchen and dining room. After we finished breakfast Miia and I left to our separate rooms to get dressed.

* * *

I put on my favorite black shirt and black pants. Serenity always pointed out I looked dangerous or a Goth when I wear this. I don't always wear all black I like red and blue too! Now ready I was about to meet with Miia when I glanced at a picture frame of me and Serenity and our birth parents. Our real parents were killed in a hit and run. the guy was drunk and he didn't realize what he did till later the next day.

He turned himself in to police the same day. I was only eleven and Serenity was three. I never told her about our parents. To her the woman who adopted us is our biological mother. I left my room before I was late. Miia stood near the front door looking beautiful in her clothes. " Ready Darling?" Miia question. " Ready." I replied as we got on the porch. I noticed Smith car was gone. " Huh, I wonder what she wanted from Serenity." I thought as Miia and I walked or in her case slithered to town.

In town we went the arcade a photo booth, to karaoke and finally a clothing store to get bras and panties for everyone including Miia. Now leaving the store Miia hugged my arm. " Oh Darling, I'm so happy! You're the greatest man ever!" she exclaimed in joy. I sweat dropped at her reaction.

At that moment we realized some people were laughing loudly. Miia and I looked to see a man and a woman pointing at us while laughing. " Ew so gross! it's so ugly especially with that tail." the woman laughed. " Did you hear it call him Darling?!" the man added while laughing louder. l was mad and wanted to do something when Miia tugged at my sleeve. " Darling. I have somewhere else I want to go." she spoked in a quiet voice while leading me wherever she was going.

* * *

I was surprised to see Miia taking us to a love hotel. Without saying anything she dragged me inside and was about to grab a key when I stopped her. " Miia, what are you doing? This isn't right you can get deported." I reminded her. And I could go jail and Serenity would be alone. But I didn't say that. " I don't care I want to do this! I don't care if I get deported! I just want a good memory of being with you!" Miia shouted. An idea on how to stop her popped in my head.

" What about Serenity, Lucine and Shiana they care about you like I do. Listen you can't throw away your life like this. You have a lot of people who love you now Miia so please don't do this." I reasoned. Miia hung her head in guilt. " Well done Aiden. I thought I had to step in." A annoyingly familiar voice said. Miia and I turned around to see Smith. We explained everything after that we were about to leave. When the racist couple came in they started laughing again.

" Ew! It's that snake woman again!" The woman laughed. " Does it have a vagina and it had sex with that guy disgusting!" the man laughed. I finally snapped. Using all my strength, I punch the two so hard they hit the door. " Darn it! That hurt I hope Serenity remembers where the first aid kit is at." I groan in pain. Smith, Miia and I went back to the house. " Hey you guys it's dinner time! I made meatloaf and Aiden what happened to your hand?!" Serenity exclaimed before I could say anything Serenity left to find the first aid kit.

* * *

Miia wanted to talk with the others while Smith, Serenity and I talked. " So what did you say to that couple?" I asked Smith while serenity patched up my right hand. " Oh I just mention they would get in trouble if they made charges on you." Smith casually said. I think I'm starting to like her now. " Smith do you want to stay for dinner?" Serenity asked.

" Tempting but sorry I got more work to do. I have to vist another host." Smith replied as she walked to the door. " Hmmm another host, huh? I wonder who they are I might want to meet them." I thought. I then notice the three lamias slithered into the room. Miia suddenly came towards me and kissed me on the cheek much to my surprise.

" Hey! No fair! I was supposed to kiss Aiden first!" Shiana protested. " Darling protected me! So he belongs to me!" Miia shouted. " You guys are wrong! Dear sir is all mine not you peasants!" Lucine growled. Not wanting to get in the arguing. I took Serenity with me to the kitchen.

" Hey Serenity. What was Smith wanting to talk with you about anyway?" I asked. " Well she ask about my homeschooling, then she asked about my health, then she asked if I wanted to meet boys while saying it's good for me to start being around other guy than just you Aiden." Serenity replied. I blinked at that. What in the world is going on in Smith head? I hope tomorrow is less crazy.

* * *

I will start working on chapter five today I might put it up tomorrow Author out.


	4. the gang

Okay to make it easy all the girls are from the anime slash manga and online game some are my ocs while some maybe others ocs. The boys are GAO Mikado, Zanya kisaragi, Noboru Kodo, Tasuku Ryuenji, Kiri Hyoryu , and Gaito Kurouzu. They are from future card buddyfight. The other boys are Sora Shiunin he's from the current Yu-gi-oh series. For last is Taiyou Asukawa from cardfight vanguard g. I picked them because I like their personalities and I might put characters from the series for minor characters I also have two others ocs they are Rachel Vega and Michael Hart. Michael is another host who Smith dump Monster girls on him too but none of them are in love with him. Rachel is Aiden and Serenity adopted mother who suddenly left two years ago she'll appear and live with the siblings but Aiden wary of her. Characters from magical girl raising project appear as Michael housemates one of them is a secret love interest for Serenity. Oh please check out the wikis of the series I listed on here so you guys would know who's who. The Ocs are Fiona the selkie , Maria the skeleton, esmee the mandrake, Kaori the shirohebi, Rose the Pegasus, Odette the Cyclops, Reina the one eye monk. More to come oh before I forget the reason why I asked to look up some characters so you know why I chose them for Serenity romantic interests and Michael and his group. The new girls I just came up with so tell me new species to put I hope you love them. Author out.


	5. Featherily Friends

(Aiden's Pov.) It was a bight sunny day a good day to clean the house I was busy beating the rugs that Serenity owns. i had Lucine to help while Miia was folding the curtains I washed an hour ago. " Oh darling." Miia sighed happily. " Huh? Did you say something, Miia?" I ask her. Miia moves towards me with a smile. Before I knew it she slaps my arm repeatedly. " Darling, you're so shameless!" Miia exclaimed as I wince in pain from the slaps. " What did I do?" I asked confused. " Duh you were so cool yesterday and romantic too." Miia explained while a thought bubble with a imagination me appeared above her head.

" I'll never let anyone hurt my Miia ." Imagine me proclaim. The real me sweat dropped at that. " Is that really me? I only remember first five parts because I said them after we left the love hotel." I thought as Shiana put a vase of flowers on the edge of the balcony.

Shiana gave him a grin. " At least she's not thinking dirty thoughts of you, Aiden." Shiana teased me. I just scowled at the medusa. " Not funny Shiana." I protested. " Anyway Darling. We'll make sure to protect both you and Serenity next time." Miia told me. I smiled at her. I was really glad that the three lamias were living with my sister and I.

" Miia, Lucine, Shiana. Please help me with the coffee table in the living room!" Serenity called out. " Okay!" the three chimed in while heading out the door. I chuckled as I continue my work, when something grabbed the back of my red shirt suddenly. I started falling and I hit my head on the railing. I let out a grunt of pain before I blackout.

* * *

( No ones pov.) Miia, Lucine and Shiana were barely in the hallway when they heard Aiden's grunt. Worried the three rushed back on the balcony only to see a harpy with blue hair and wings holding on to Aiden's shirt in her talons. The young man in question was unconscious. The harpy stared at them with orange eyes before flying away with Aiden!

" Darling!" Miia shouted in worry. " I see her! She heading towards the park!" shouted Shiana. " I'll make that harpy regret messing with me by taking dear sir!" Lucine rage while heading down stairs. Serenity looked up in surprise at seeing them slithering towards the front door. " What's wrong? You guys are acting really weird." Serenity asks them. Miia remembers they needed Serenity to go with them so they wouldn't get in trouble. Miia went over to the young girl and grabs Serenity by her hand.

" Darling has been kidnapped, Serenity! We need to go now!" Miia cried while heading out of the house again. Serenity was now scared for her brother and started running in pace. " We'll save you big brother! Just wait for us." Serenity frantically thought. She really hopes that Aiden will be okay.

* * *

( Aiden's Pov.) "Ow my head. What did I hit it on and why am I in a tree?" I thought as I rubbed my head. " Oh you're awake?" a young female voice questions. I looked up to see a harpy with blue hair and wings plus orange eyes on a branch in front of me. " Who are you?" I asked. " I'm Papi the harpy, huh?" The girl introduced herself while trying to figure out if she had her name right.

" Hey, where is your host? You could get into a lot of trouble wandering around by yourself." I told her. " Silly! I'm not alone. I got you and Haru ." Papi stated while pointing downwards. My eyes follows her wing to see another harpy with a mature body stood looking up the tree.

Haru had long white hair a bomber jacket, torn jeans, black talons, gold color eyes and large white wings with black spots like a snow owl. She must have seen me staring at her, because she waves at me with a small smile. I waved back only for the branch to break. I maybe tall at six feet but I still fell on my butt. Papi followed me down. " Papi. maybe you should set him down on the ground next time." Haru pointed out. Papi hung her head in shame as I stared Haru.

I now remembered that Smith gave me a book on extra species types. Haru is a raptor harpy. " Hey! Is that food!?" Papi asked in excitement. I looked to see a ice cream truck. I was about to say yes when the little harpy dragged me to the truck.

She only took three steps when she stops and saw me. She suddenly let me go and I notice that Papi had a scared look on her face. " Huh? Who are you?" Papi asked me. I was about to reply when Haru laid a wing on my shoulder. " It's a regular harpy thing. I been around her for years so please be patient." Haru pleaded. I nod since I knew what to do now.

* * *

( No ones Pov.) Miia and the others manage to get to the park. They looked around for Aiden, when Serenity suddenly blushing pointed at the water fountain. Everyone looked over to see the harpy from before naked and Aiden was putting clothes on her. Now angry Miia , Lucine , and Shiana storms off towards the fountain while a worried Serenity tried to appease the three angry women.

( Aiden Pov.) I finally got Papi in her clothes again with no help from Haru who was watching the entire time. As I tried to relax i felt killer intent. I looked over to see three angry Lamas. Miia the worst of them slithers towards Papi. " How dare you runaway with darling!" She yells in fury before suddenly having a jealous look on her face.

"I'm so jealous! I wanted to elope with darling before anyone else! he's all mine bird Brain!" Miia shouts. Now angry herself, Papi got in Miia's face. " You wanna fight!?" Papi shouts at the lamia. " I want to fight too! After all you pervert women don't deserve Aiden." Shiana said. " Stay away from him you snake haired peasant! Dear sir will never want you!" Lucine screams in anger. Now all four begin to fight. Clothes were being ripped showing their nipples and panties. Haru was stunned seeing everyone fight.

I finally had enough. " EVERYONE STOP!" I roared in anger. The girls stopped and stared at me. " Look around you guys! People are staring at us!" I scolded while turning around only to see people were not staring at us but up a tree we all look up also to see a little girl stuck on a branch.

* * *

" Momma save me!" The girl screamed in fear the passersby started shouting worried for the kid. I just notice Serenity standing next to me her hands over her mouth and eyes wide with worry. " Why doesn't anyone help her!?" Serenity cried out and I finally saw the tears going down her face. The girls all looked shocked unable to say anything until. " I'll go peck at her until she fly." Papi states while attempting to fly over to the little girl only to fall. Her wings were too wet for her to fly. " You can't do that! That girl is not a harpy! I'll save her!" Miia announces as she climbs up the tree.

I heard the girl screaming probably Miia accidentally scared her. To my horror the branch broke and the kid was falling! Auddenly Papi flies up catching the girl. " My wings are still heavy from the bath! I can't fly!" Papi shouts as I made a choice. I used my body to catch them. It hurt but I was glad the girls weren't injured.

The little girl went back to her mother while a police officer on a bicycle arrives. " I got a call for a kid stuck in a tree. Am I late?" He asks. I nod and told him about what Papi did he thanked her then he realized something. " Hey. Where's you host?" the police officer asked the five extra species girls I knew the answer.

" My sister and I are their hosts!" I proclaimed stunning everyone. " Well can I see the papers then?" the officer asks. " Dang it! I only have Miia , Lucine , and Shiana papers with me! I have to do something fast." I thought nervously as Serenity and I try to come up with answer.

" I have them right here." a familiar voice calls out. I turned my head to see Smith and a boy about Serenity's age with her. I took in his appearance he had short spiky black hair with red bangs that went upward then downwards, he also had gold color eyes. he wore a red shirt with a picture of the sun on it and blue pants plus he was wearing a short blue jacket, a rather torn blue hat and bandages around both his arms.

" How did Smith know that we where here? And why does she have a boy with her?" I thought. Was she a psychic or something?

* * *

We got home late do to the fact even with the papers the officer had to read them all taking awhile. when we came home a extra species girl was on the porch she had a long tail that had a rich green color and red fur going from top to the tip of her tail. She had fin like ears with scales on her face but with long whip like whiskers that had a gold ball at the tips she also had arms and hands like a dragon forearms but with five claws. The girl had rich silver hair and gold eyes. Smith explained that she asked the girl to go to my house. We all went inside wanting answers for everything that was happening today.

" I was planning on having you two take care of Papi when she ran away. Which is the reason nobody wanted her." Smith explained while sipping her coffee. We were in the living room drinking tea or coffee and eating donuts that Serenity bought on the way home. " What about Haru and these two." I asked as Smith stood up. " This is Kagura a Ryu and this is Gao Mikado I'll let him tell you what he is." Smith announced.

Kagura bowed her her head in greeting. " Nice to meet you, Danna-san. She spoke with a smile. Gao gave us a friendly grin. " Nice to meet you guys. I hope we can be friends." he said with confidence. " Let me guess. You want me host Kagura and Gao too? Also Haru goes wherever Papi goes, doesn't she?" I asked earning a nod at both questions . I thought for a moment. " I will take them in." I announced earning surprise looks from Miia , Lucine, and Shana.

Miia looked like she was going to protest about Haru and Kagura being here. But I stopped her by giving her a stern look.

* * *

Serenity finishes her chocolate donut and gets up from her chair. Serenity walks over to Gao and holds out her hand. " We have a guestroom you can sleep in until tomorrow. I'll show you were it is at." Serenity offered. The boy smiles while taking her hand to get up. " Thanks! I would never have found it on my own." Gao says with a chuckle. I watched Serenity and Gao leave the room. Hearing the word guestroom reminded me of something.

" Kagura. You may share a room with Serenity if you want." I told her Kagura nodded. " Thank you Danna-san. Do you think Serenity-Chan would mind if I stay in her bedroom?" she asks. " she won't mind." I replied. Smith was satisfied that her work was done. She left while we got ready for bed. I wonder what will happen next. Maybe nothing at all but I still had to get groceries sometime.

* * *

This a part one of Heroic adventures part two is tomorrow. Oops I forgot two things before I don't own Kagura she is from Everyday adventures with Monster girls and I don't own Gao he owned by Bushiroad .


	6. An Heroic Adventure

( Aiden's pov.) It's been four days since meeting Papi, Kagura, Haru and Gao. Apparently Haru grew up with Papi. So she considers herself as a older sister to Papi and apparently that mysterious building that I never checked out was a big shrine. Remembering that Kagura is a miko. I fixed the shrine up by myself. Serenity tried to help, but I got worried about her getting hurt.

Gao and I had a chat yesterday. I learned he had a older brother who died of a illness a few years before. I also learned that he has a younger sister who is eight years old and still to young for the program. And I forgot to ask him about what he was because Miia and Lucine wanted my attention.

* * *

Now I was leaving early in the morning before anybody got up. I had to buy food for everyone. Plus Serenity needed stuff for dinner tomorrow and the next day after. She likes to plan ahead when it comes to meals like our real mom. The good thing is that thanks to my sister who read somewhere that in a way the government pays us to buy food for the gang.

I might talk to Smith about bringing stuff we need to the house. I finally walked out of the house and over to my main car. Smith did give me a Suv which is good for the more human like extra species in the house. But my main car is the same brand and color like the one on the walking dead.

" Man, I love that show!" I thought with a smile as I started the car. As I drove to the store. I notice a sign that said " Warning purse snatchings in the area." I should tell Serenity to avoid this part until it was safe. She has a purse that our adopted mother gave her. Serenity always took it with her when she did the shopping. I shudder at the the thought that the purse she loves so much would make her a target. Pushing the thought away I park my car and got out. I had only gotten little ways from the car, when something nearly ran into me. I jump out of the way in time.

* * *

" It appears I have met someone." a female voice spoke with a English accent. I turned around to see a centaur woman with long blond hair that was tied in a ponytail. " I can't believe that I found you, my master! I am Centorea Shianus a member of the esteem centaur race!" Centorea proclaimed. I blinked at her announcement. " What is she talking about? I'm not anyone's master." I thought as hear someone approaching us.

" I see you have found our master Centorea." Another female voice spoke with a English accent also. I looked to see a centaur with long light blond slightly curly hair and armor on her human half and white horse half I realized she was a heavy weight centaur. I remember reading about both centaurs in the book Smith gave me. I'm glad now that Serenity made me read it. Before I could say anything the other centaur saluted me. I now notice that she was wearing brown gloves.

" I am Shaia a proud member of the centaur race I am glad to we found thee Milord . Shaia announced. " Uh, good to meet you guys. May I make a call will quick?" I question earning nods from the two. Walking to where they couldn't hear me. I called Smith. " Oh yeah, I told them about you Darling-kun. I was wanting to you to take care of them." Smith said casually. " You couldn't have called me first before sending them out!?" I shouted my frustrations at the agent. Why hasn't she been fired for her lazy attitude yet? " Sorry I forgot. I'll come over later Darling-kun." Smith yawned while ending the call.

* * *

I put my cellphone in my pocket with a sigh. " Well the good thing is, I have someone to guard Serenity when she's out shopping or visiting the kids at the hospital." I thought as I return to the centaurs. They both look like they have a question. Centorea spoke first. " Master what are you doing here? Are you on a quest?" she asked. I shook my head. " No. I'm shopping for groceries for my family." I told her. " Then can we help, Milord ?" Shaia asked. " I would love both of your help." I said touched.

Sure the others help out but only Serenity ask first. When the others help, they cause accidents while arguing about what I like or not. Vases, lamps and picture frames have been broken because of the arguments. But nobody has been hurt. Well, except for Gao when Miia accidentally dropped a vase on his head while she was arguing with Kagura. he was daze for awhile and after that incident Gao refuses to be around any of the girls when their arguing except for Serenity. It's a really good thing that Serenity never argues with anyone. Unless it was considered important.

We went inside the store and did the shopping with Centorea and Shaia's help with finding the stuff I needed, and getting the groceries in the car. I was done shopping faster then doing it by myself. " Thank you guys. You two sure me helped me that." I said in a warm voice. The centaurs blush at my praise.

Before anybody could say anything else. A guy on a fast pace scooter stole a woman's purse. " So he's the one snatching purses!" I thought as Centorea brought out a sword from nowhere. " How dare he steal from a maiden! Master quick get on my back!" she command. I was really wanting to get the guy. So I jumped on Centorea's horse part along with Shaia. We started pursuing the purse snatcher.

* * *

I caught sight of the thief almost immediately. " There he is! We have to stop him before he goes into a narrow alleyway!" I shout. Hearing this Centorea doubled her speed and we manage to catch up. " Halt thief! I won't allow you to escape!" Centorea shouts while swinging her sword at the scooter tires. I heard a satisfying pop as one tire started deflating. The scooter ended up hitting a tower of paint cans the thief with it. I was about to laugh, when I saw a paint can in front of us.

Centorea still running was watching the thief and she didn't notice the can until she stepped on it causing her to slide. I fell off her while Centorea kept sliding till she hit a wall. I saw Shaia finally catching up then. I looked back to Centorea and to my horror the thief had gotten up. He had grabbed the fallen sword and walked toward Centorea. Acting fast I ran to her side to protect her from the angry thief.

" You horse bitch! I'll show you not to mess with me!" the thief growls angrily while raising the weapon. I jump in front of Centorea just in time. It hurt getting slice but i had to protect both girls from the man who was ready to kill someone. So I landed a falcon punch in the thief's face knocking him out. " I'm going to die now, huh? Wait a minute, this wound isn't deep!" I thought in surprise.

The police arrived a few seconds later. The woman got her purse back while we went back to the car drove home with the centaur women following me. I got out of the car once I got home and I felt really sore.

* * *

Centorea and Shaia approached me. Centorea told me after the police showed up that her sword was fake she must be feeling guilty now. " Hey Centorea ." I said unsure what to do now. " Cerea that is what my friends call me and I want thee to call me by. Cerea spoke while blushing. " Milord that was most heroic thing I have never seen a human do." Shaia said in awe now taking my hands they put my hand on their breasts where their hearts are. " I Centorea/Shaia pledge to serve you as knights and protect you Master/Milord ." they spoke together.

I felt shy all of a sudden. I could hear the door opening. I looked to see Miia and Papi standing on the porch and the other girls were looking out the door. " What's going on?" Miia asks confused. " Is it dinner time." Papi ask. " Master this is most inappropriate explain!" Cerea demanded. " Yes explain Milord!" Shaia demanded angrily. I explained and as I was talking Serenity must have wonder what was going on, because she came outside with Gao. She took one look at me before she gasps in horror. " Big brother! what happened?! This is the second time you came home for dinner injured!" she wailed. I knew she was right. I hope this isn't becoming a habit.

" I went grocery shopping." I said trying to appease my worried sister. It did not work. " Gao get the first aid, Lucine and Shiana get the groceries inside everyone else go get ready for dinner!" Serenity ordered my sister maybe the kindest most gentle person in the world but she knows when to take charge.

* * *

After getting patched up Serenity made a salad for the new guests. I learned she made fettuccine Alfredo with chicken and crab to add on. If anyone wanted it with meat or just plain. " Listen here. Now that Shaia and I are here thing are going to be different. Master comes first." Cerea announced while pointing at the the other girls with her fork which had a piece of lettuce and a tomato on it.

" I always put darling first!" Miia protested while taking a bite of chicken. " Papi too." the blue winged harpy chimed. " I don't believe you understand what Cerea is say." Shaia said while cutting her salad. " She means the only ones who are servings Milord is Cerea and I. While you harlots are doing the housework." Shaia continued. Shiana glared at the centaur. " Who the heck died and made you two queens! Aiden is mine so I shall serve him!" The medusa hissed.

" Stay out of this you snake haired peasant! I'm the queen here!" Lucine growled. " I won't allow this! Danna-san belongs to me not you concubines!" Kagura shouts. Haru just stared while munching on noodles. Papi looked around confuse about what's going on. " Darling took me out on a date so I belong with him!" Miia exclaimed. Serenity just sighed looking like she had something to say. I knew she wanted to stop them but can't find the words. Poor Gao looked very uncomfortable. " Scary. Did this happen before I came here?" He mumbled as if afraid of the arguing girls. I was about to say something when. " Hello, where is everyone?" Smith called out. Thank you Smith. " We're in the dining room!" I called back a few seconds later, Smith came in the room with a boy yet again Serenity's age.

He had light aqua hair in a short style with bangs that covered his left eye, he was wearing a long sleeve light blue with some dark blue, shirt and pants combo I notice he had violet color eyes and rather pale skin tone or at least seems pale to me. " Everyone. This is Kiri Hyoryu, he shall be staying here." Smith announced. the boy gave us a little bow. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all. I hope i won't be a bother to everyone ." Kiri said in a shy tone. " Hi Kiri! You won't be a bother. we all help out around here." Serenity said in a soothing voice.

She is like mom, since mom had a way of making people comfortable. The girls all voice in their greetings, Gao gave Kiri a friendly grin. " It's a good thing you came here. It was getting scary with just two guys here." He said.

Smith gave me a teasing smile. " Having trouble, hmm! Maybe I should tell you what I'm planning next." She teased. " What do you have planned now, Smith!" I demanded. " Can't tell you, Darling-kun!" she sang, while leaving. I felt frustrated, but I still finish my meal. As everyone finish their meal, I showed the new guests to the guestroom until Hiro and his crew come over tomorrow.

It was roomy and it had two bed, a desk between the beds and a small shelf. "Kiri. Gao says that you can sleep in his room tonight." I told the younger male. " I'll go to his room now." He says while leaving the room. The two centaur women entered the guestroom and I politely left. I was really hoping that tomorrow is a lazy day.

I will start working on the next two chapters so please be patient everyone.


	7. A preview

Hi everyone. This is a preview for the chapter after Lala joins in.

(Serenity's Pov.) I was walking to the kitchen to get a drink, when I notice Rachnee and Gaito one of the new male resident talking. " What are you guys doing?" I asked. " I'm trying to get this boy to be nice." Rachnee sighed. While she love to tie up the other girls, she never did that me or the boys. Well except Aiden. " I told everyone yesterday. I have no intentions of being friends with anyone!" The boy retorted, shook my head while continuing my way to the kitchen. As I arrived in the kitchen, I decided to wash my hand since they had paint on them. I was drying my hands as I slightly turned the fridge. When my sandal clad left foot suddenly turned, I correct it in time but I heard and felt a loud popping sound. Suddenly my left leg fold up causing me to fall on my left side with a loud bang. " Serenity! Are you okay!" Rachnee shouted as I got up. My foot was hurting so I limped to a chair in the dining room. " I don't know! I fell in the kitchen when my foot popped! The pain is starting to get worse!" I shouted. This couldn't be happening, I promise Aiden before he went to work that everything would be fine. " I should've just joined the others outside." I thought.

Well, what do you guys think. I decided to do this instead of doing the whole food thing. When Aiden already knows about the government paying him to take care of his homesteads. Also I want to bring Rachel in the story here. So do you thing I should keep this possible plot for the chapter or should Serenity get sick with a cold I want you guys to tell me. First I should tell you guys two things. One if Serenity gets hurt you could see a cute Mother taking care of her Daughter moment plus everyone helping take care of Serenity, but if Serenity gets sick only Aiden takes care of her and she gets better in time to see her adopted mother at the same time Aiden does. Second thing I'm still working on the next chapters I might have all three instead of two done in a while but don't worry the full moon chapter is almost ready, you guys might see it Sunday or early. Oh before I forget, the broker from the manga will be mention on the chapter introducing both Kii and Lilith. So please keep reading.


	8. The Full Moon part one

Note in this chapter is going to be in Serenity and Aiden's point of view on different parts so enjoy.

( no one pov.) It was late at night at the Valentine home. All was quiet on the outside. The inside a totally different story. " N-now hold on, wait a minute! Time out! Stop! Cease! Desist!" Aiden shouted while running from his harem who were either partly naked or in revealing nightgowns.

Aiden manage to get down the stairs when felt hands grabbing him. " Darling! We're destined to be together! So, we should get married!" Miia exclaimed while holding Aiden's left arm. " Only I am a worthy companion for my Master!" Cerea snarls and glares at Miia while holding Aiden's right arm. " Boss is marrying me!" Papi retorted while holding his waist. " Aiden belongs to me! How many times do I have to say that!" Shiana demanded holding on to Aiden's left leg.

" Milord will never fall for a vile serpent!" Shaia sneer at Shiana while holding Aiden's left shoulder " I'm more suited for Dear Sir, than a bunch of Peasants!" Lucine growls at everyone while holding Aiden's right leg. " I don't get close to anyone except Papi And Scud. So, I will marry him." Haru said calmly while holding Aiden's right shoulder. they all glared at each other before looking at the male. " Darling! Dear sir! boss! Master! Milord! Scud! Aiden!" they shouted. " How did this turned to marriage?" Aiden thought uneasy.

* * *

( that morning.) (Serenity's pov.) Hearing the birds singing I woke up and looked at the clock. " Is it really that late!" I thought in dismay it was nine am. I had things to do. I had to make breakfast if Aiden is still asleep. since it is his day off from work and, I had to make a cake for the community center. I jump out of bed and got dressed in a peach color shirt and gray shorts. I rushed out the door almost running into someone.

* * *

" Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Kiri! I never hurry like this unless Aiden is hurt." I apologized. " It's okay. I was going to wake you up, but it looks like I'm late." he chuckled, now I was embarrassed. This means Aiden is already awake and he sent someone to wake me up. I then notice Kiri wearing a short sleeve light purple shirt and white pants.

I suddenly realized i couldn't hear anyone else. " Um, is everyone awake?" I asked. " Aiden is. I bumped into him a few minutes ago." Kiri told me. " That's funny Aiden always gets me up if I sleep in. Unless he's still sore from yesterday." I thought. I then remember what I was doing before. " Sorry Kiri, I have to make breakfast and a cake." I said awhile stepping on the first step on the stairs. " Wait! Aiden already made breakfast. I'll help you with the cake. The boy said, and I smile at him as my thanks.

* * *

We went down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. I casually glance into the living room. I notice a white board in the middle of the living room. I blinked a few times before going to the kitchen and started working on the cake, which went faster with someone helping me. I put the came in the oven and look around. I notice Aiden put my food in the microwave.

I started eating when Papi came in staring at the oven. " Serenity, can I have that?" she asks. I was put in a difficult situation. Because I knew Papi would give me a sad look if a refuse. " Papi, I didn't know you like vegetable pie!" Kiri exclaims in surprise. Papi looked grossed out and left as I giggle. " Thank you Kiri! She would've ate the cake." I said in relief. " You're welcome. I hope Papi remembers Miia's lecture." He replied.

" A lecture? Why would she have an lecture?" I asked. " I don't know. She said something about teaching everyone the rules of the program. I'll watch the oven if you want to hear the lecture too." Kiri offered. " Thank you. I really think I need to hear is one." I said while leaving the room.

* * *

I came into the living room on time Miia was busy drawing on the board. I sat next to Gao on the couch. " What is Miia doing?." I asked Gao who shrugs. " Beats me. One moment she was quiet during breakfast, then suddenly she announces she's having a lecture." Gao replied. If Miia is doing this lecture out of jealousy again. I might have to get the first aid kit. Speaking of the first aid kit, I need more supplies for it.

I wonder where Aiden is when a noise got my attention Miia was done drawing. I notice two things for the board said Professor Miia. Said lamia was wearing glasses. " Okay, we're going to review the Inter-Species Exchange Bill." Miia began her lecture to her housemates like a teacher in a classroom.

" First! Humans and other species may not harm each other." She said raising her index finger, then she brought up her middle finger. " Second! A non-human may not go out unless accompanied by their host family." She added while crossing her arms in an 'X' form. Then she started drawing pictures of her and Aiden holding each other as well as pictures of the other girls with numbers near them, and a large picture of her with the number one near the picture.

And a large picture of Aiden staring lovingly at her. " Third and most in important of all! The exchange student who's lived with the host longest is ranked highest, so you have to listen to me."

This however didn't amuse the girls at all. " You can't change the law." Cerea retorted at Miia's behavior at her being the highest rank in the family. " Hello! Earth to Miia, Lucine and I arrived the same time as you." Shiana reminds her looking very upset . " That's right! Don't think you're better then anyone else!" Lucine added as Kagura looked upset.

" Miia-san you are being unfair! What about Gao-kun and Kiri-kun? They are homestays in this house too." Kagura reminds her. " That's right! What about us guys?!" Gao shouted. I reached over and pat on his arm. Papi however being the scatterbrain she is, she believed Miia's word. " Is that so?" Papi asks. "Do not be deceived, Papi." Cerea berated the harpy. " Yes, thou should not listen to the serpent." Shaia added still wearing her armor.

I tried for an hour to tell her she did not need it, she wouldn't listen. Haru listened to the lecture rather calmly. I couldn't tell if she was upset or not. Miia however ignored everyone and smiled at them tapping on the white board. " You there. Do you understand? Cerea? Shaia? "Quiet. We already know the Inter-Species Exchange Bill." Cerea said to her. " She's right, thou dost not need to treat us like children." Shaia glowers at Miia.

At that moment Aiden walked looking like he took a shower. " Cerea, Shaia , Smith says you two have to fill out your papers. Kiri already filled out his." Aiden said as he sat on his recliner. " Boss your back!" Papi exclaimed happily while jumping on him.

I would have giggled if Aiden hadn't grunted in pain. " Danna-san are you okay?" Kagura asks worriedly. without answering, Aiden put Papi down and rolled up his shirt. I then saw the bruises they were hoof prints, one small and one big.

I watched as everyone stared at the marks, before looking at the centaurs. Cerea and Shaia hung their heads in shame. Miia and Kagura suddenly had a dark aura around them. " Humans and other species may not harm each other!" They shouted in unison with killer intent. " We didn't mean to!" Cerea started as Kiri ran into the room most likely hearing the shouting. Aiden stood from his chair. " Guys! Don't blame them! I didn't know they were in the bathroom. So I accidentally walked in them." Aiden told us.

" I'm sorry Master. I should have told you about Shaia and I morning runs." Cerea says to Aiden. " It's okay. I'm used to this stuff now." Aiden says." Serenity. The cake is done." Kiri told me.

I nodded while getting up. I knew an argument was coming. Kiri and I got the cake ready and we left the house. It took a while since I couldn't drive, but we got there in time.

" Serenity! I was starting to get worried!" a fourteen years old girl calls out to me. " Sorry Ruri. I forgot to set my alarm." I apologize to her. Ruri had her usual yellow dress on she also had beautiful dark purple hair and equal color eyes. " Oh, who's this?" Ruri asks while looking at the boy next to me.

" Ruri this is Kiri, my brother and I homestay." I told her. " Really! And I thought he was your boyfriend." She says in surprise. I felt myself blushing, as I shyly handed the cake. " Sorry. I can't stay. I have to be at home when Smith arrives." I said. " Well, I'll tell Shay you came by." Ruri told me I nodded feeling relief. As we got out, I let out a sigh. " Are you okay?" Kiri asks me as we started walking home. " Yeah. It just that I still feel bad that Aiden and Shay are still rivals." I said.

" When we first move to Japan from New York City. Aiden was a little aggressive towards everyone. Our mom befriended Shay's dad and Aiden and Shay ended up becoming rivals. And I don't know how it happened." I continued. " You were hoping Aiden would come too and ended the rivalry." Kiri guessed, and I nod. " Aiden changed after mom left. He started being kind to people."

I know he has secrets that made him unfriendly to everyone before. I just wish he told me what they are." I said. For a little while the two of us walked in silence, until felt I had to lightened the mood. " Hey Kiri, do you mind if I hold your hand?" I asked. " Did I just say that!? What was I thinking?!" I thought embarrassed. Then I felt someone grabbing my left hand. I looked down only to start blushing as I realized Kiri was holding my hand. " If you wanted to hold my hand earlier, you didn't have to ask." He told me with a kind smile.

I notice I stop feeling embarrassed, instead it felt nice. " Maybe, I should ask Aiden if he ever held a girl's hand before." I thought as we neared the park. I was stunned to see Smith with a gun shooting at the girls who were at the park for some reason. What horrified me was seeing Aiden taking the bullets! " Oops." Smith said as I screamed in horror. " Big brother!" I screamed out.

It was dark when we got home. " I can't believe, I shot Darling-kun." Smith said after Aiden woke up. It turns out he had got hit with tranquilizers. I left the room wanting to hear from Gao on what happened. I use the door leading to the dining room where the boys were at. " So, what exactly happened?" I asked. " Miia and Centorea got into a fight and Papi wanted to swim with Aiden. Then the next thing I knew everyone was leaving. I didn't know If I should've called Smith or you." Gao told me.

As I ponder at everything I heard Aiden shouting. I ran out of the room to see Aiden heading up the stairs to his room. " Aiden! What is going on?!" I shouted at him worried about his behavior. " I'm going to my room! Serenity, I promise I'll talk with you in the morning!" He shouted back as I looked in the living room.

The girls were in there looking very upset. I heard a door close as a hand was placed on my shoulder. It was Gao . " Hey. Kiri and I are going to bed. Maybe you should go to bed too." He told me. I looked at the girls. " You're right. You guys can stay up longer if you want. Just go to sleep before it gets too late." I told them. I went up to my bedroom. I open the door and went inside. After saying goodnight to the boys as they went in their bedrooms. As I got dressed and climb into my bed. I wonder what Smith said to Aiden that made him so mad.

Hey guys. I decided to split the full moon chapter into two parts. One with Serenity's point of view so you guys get to know her. Aiden part is next it might take a while for it to come out along with the other chapters so I need everyone to wait. By the way tell me if you found the hand holding cute I tried my best at making it cute. So see ya guys later.


	9. The Full Moon Part Two

(Aiden's Pov.) I just reassured Cerea while watching Serenity and Kiri leave the room. When Miia suddenly got between Cerea and me. " Darling! Your always defending Centorea and Shaia! Miia complained while angrily waving her arms. " Centorea, Shaia hurry up and fill your homestay applications!

" All right." Cerea muttered. " I swear! You centaur women are so violent! Darling only saw you two naked. Miia huffs crossing her arms, while Kagura nodded in agreement. The comment didn't settle well for Shaia and Cerea .

" What?! How dare you ignore your own faults?!" Cerea pointed a accusing finger at her. " Smith told us everything. I heard you dislocated his shoulder one time."

" And lady Smith also told us that thee nearly broke Milord's ribs when thee almost crushed him!" Shaia equally upset pointed out Kagura's actions also.

The two serpents girls looked sheepish. " I just couldn't contain my emotions." Miia defended herself with a weak smile. " And Danna-san was helping me get over my homesickness, I just couldn't help myself." Kagura said tapping her two index fingers together. Cerea only huffs at their pitiful attempt. " In contrast, Master jump in front of a evildoer to protect me!"

Soon, both Cerea and Miia started grabbing each other's hands to push the other. " Well, my Darling beat up some delinquents to protect me!" Miia snarls as she tried to push Cerea back, not knowing she nearly hit Aiden with her tail but he dodge in time. " He was far more valiant protecting me!" Cerea retorts pushing Miia back.

" Hey, knock it off you guys!" I call out trying to stop them. " Um, Dear sir?" Lucine says, while pointing at Papi who had smoke coming out from her ears. Gao and Shiana tried to cool her down until.

(BOOOM!)

An explosion went off in the living room. Papi was laying her head on the table. Papi!?" I exclaimed in concerned. " The Inter-Species Promiscuity Bill is too confusing." Papi said earning sweat drops from me, Shaia, Lucine, Shiana, Kagura, and Gao. While Haru patted on her friend's back. " Are you okay, Papi?" I asked.

" My head feels hot, I want to take a bath." She stated. " Serenity is out now, so you should wait for her.." Papi cut me off by getting up and looking at me. " Boss! Let's take a bath together! Just you and me!" Papi exclaimed happily. I was taken by surprise. " Are you sure? What about..." I then notice Cerea and Miia still fighting

" I've taken a bath with Darling before!"

" Well, Master fondled my breasts one time!"

" What! I'm so jealous!"

We all watched the argument going on. " Okay, let's go Papi." I said while taking the harpy to the bathroom. Once we got there, I quickly fill the bath with cold water. " This is really good." I commented. " Then let's get started!" Papi started taking off her clothes. " Wait! Smith got you a swimsuit!" I told her as I brought out the swimsuit. " But I can't change into it with my wings." She said gesturing to her wings.

" That's why I'm helping you." I told her while chuckling. Papi got undressed and turned her back to me. I then stretch the top and lowered it down to her feet. " Is it in yet, Boss?" She asked. " Almost. Now the other leg." I finally got her feet though and was pulling the swimsuit up when Papi Giggled. " Hey! That tickles!" Papi giggled. " Sorry. Now let's get your wings in." I instruct.

Papi tried to put her wings in but her feathers stopped her. " My feathers are getting in the way!" She complained. " Don't worry, the suit stretches." I reassured her. Papi mange to get her wings in when I accidentally touched her breasts making her gasp. I froze as she looked at me with glossy eyes. " Boss..." I took a few steps back. " Sorry, I didn't mean to!" I stammered. I didn't see the rubber duck until I slipped on it.

Luckily I fell in the water. " Wow! That feels good!" I exclaimed in surprise. I'm going to cool down. You can go ahead and play." I told Papi. I suddenly felt weight on me. I looked to see Papi laying down on me like pool float. " Then, I'll cool down with you!" She exclaimed happily.

" You know this reminds me of a parent and baby otters." I commented. " I think of us like siblings!" Papi looked up at me with closed eyes and a sunny smile. " If I had a big brother, I bet he'd be like you."." Really?" I question. " Well, you play with me, you're nice to me even when you scold me for being bad, and you praise me! There are only female happiest, so I'm not exactly what brothers are like. But I always wanted one, so I'm really happy now!" Papi said while rolling over on me with that same smile.

I felt touched. Serenity is my sister, but she wouldn't mind if I added Papi as a sister. " Of course, I be happy to be your brother." I told her suddenly Papi straddle me and grabbed my hand. " Then lets get closer, like siblings!" She spoke while putting my hand on her left breast. Papi, what are you-? I tried to say but Papi cut me off. " My heart jumped when you touched my breasts earlier. " So I want my heart to jump even more!" she told me.

" Papi you're misunderstanding. SIBLINGS DON'T DO THAT!" I shout, as I tried to break free from Papi who was holding me down. " YOU'RE RESISITING ME!" Papi exclaimed angrily, as I got her off me earning a grunt of anger. " YOU BAD BOY! THEN I'LL USE FORCE! She growled while hovering in the air claws ready to latch on me.

Before she could grabbed me. The door opens and before Papi could react, she was pinned to the wall by arrows. At the door stood Shaia and Cerea the latter was holding a bow. " Unbelievable! I've been tolerating you because I believe you to be a child! But you're my age? I won't allow you to behave this way!" Cerea said as Papi struggled to get free. " I-I'm stuck!"

" Master climb on my back!" Cerea told me as I did what she told me. Miia appeared blocking the doorway. " Hold it right there! How dare you three run off behind my back!?" She explained while showing the applications for both centaurs. " Smith's coming over to get your paperworks soon. Centorea and Shaia , you both need to fill out your..." before Miia could finish Cerea ran over her while running out of the house with me with Shaia closely following behind. In no time at all we headed towards the park. " Papi should calm down, given some time." Cerea said as we finally got to the park.

" Are thee alright, Milord?" Shaia asked me. " Yeah, I'm fine the wind dried up my clothes for me." I replied. " Really? In that case would you please let go of my... breasts?" Cerea asked in a embarrassed tone. I notice I did grabbed Her breasts, so I quickly let go and I got off her. " Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." I mumbled while blushing like crazy.

Cerea offered me a small smile. " It's alright." She spoke. " It is our job to serve you, our Master." I blinked in surprise. " You guys are kidding, right?" I asked. As both centaurs gave me a look. "No, we're not!" Shaia rebuked. " We dignified centaurs are warriors who value loyalty to their Masters of above all else. That is why we've been searching for a master to serve."

I only looked on with a flabbergasted look. " Our fathers, grandfathers, and great-grandfathers did the same. We are knights first, and women second." Cerea spoke proudly with her hands on her hips. " That is the spirit of our race. So it is not a kidding." Shaia nodded in agreement while crossing her arms across her chest. I sighed. " I can see you value all that." I paused letting the women relax a bit. " But this is modern times. You two can relax and I know Serenity would be happy seeing you guys happy." The two centaurs looked stunned.

" You guys should take advantage of the Bill. If their is anything you want just ask." I continued with a pleasant smile. A couple walked by with us holding hands. " My hand." Cerea said. " I want you to hold my hand." She added. I took hold of her hand like she asked. " Is this okay?" I question as Cerea looked down for a long while. " Cerea are thou okay?" Shaia question in concerned as I moved to see Cerea's face.

I was surprised to see her blushing with a timid smile with tears in her eyes and she lightly whimpered. " Cerea?" I quizzed. Don't look at me! I don't even want to see the look on my face!" She exclaimed. " Silly, you look fine! Don't worry about what anybody else thinks!" I told her with a laugh. Suddenly a familiar scream alerted us that Miia was here.

A loud thud caused Cerea to hold on to me. I peeked to see Miia rubbing her tail as Kagura appeared flying with Shiana and Lucine , while Papi was staring at Miia who glowers at the harpy. " Why did you do that for, Papi!" But you told me to let you down." She told her. " I didn't say to drop me!" Everyone save for Haru who I just notice sighed in annoyance. " Everyone! What are you doing here?!" Cerea asked the group before her. " You said yourself that your not allowed to go out on your own!"

Shaia nodded in agreement. " I agree with Cerea. Thou distinctly said that thou could get in trouble for leaving on you own. I notice Miia had a smug grin. " It's safe if no one finds out." That's no reason-" Cerea was cut off as I tried to break free. " Centorea!" I heard Miia growled as Cerea quickly let go of me. "No, this is just..."

Miia quickly grabbed me and put my face in her breasts. " You horse woman! You kidnapped Darling just to flirt with him! Dignified centaur my butt!" Mika shouted as I was suddenly snatched by Shiana. " What are you thinking Miia! Don't act like Aiden belongs to you!" She shouted as I was snatched again by Lucine . " You peasants! Leave me and Dear Sir alone!" Lucine screamed at everyone.

Yet again I was snatched by Shaia . " As if Milord would want you harlots!" She proclaimed as Kagura puts my face in her breasts this time. " You concubines are not suited for Danna-san!" She exclaimed as Haru and Papi grabbed me together. We'll take Boss/ Scud!" Papi exclaimed while Haru softly whispered.

" STAY OUT OF THIS CHICKEN WINGS!" Everyone shouted before they all glared at each other as I found myself being pulled everywhere. Then they let go and they all took a battle stance.

" FINE, THEN! WE'LL SETTLE THIS WITH FORCE!"

" Hey, guys quit it now!" I demanded as I went towards the nearest girl to stop the fight. I then felt eight sharp pains. Feeling weird I looked over my shoulder and saw Smith with a gun. " Oops." She simply said as I heard a familiar scream. " Serenity.." I barely said as I blackout.

" I can't believe I shot Darling-kun!" Smith exclaimed as she explained that she shot me with tranquilizers. Serenity left the room probably looking for the boys. " I'm surprise, I'm okay." I commented. It is very surprising that I wasn't dead after being hit by eight tranquilizers. " Um, Darling-kun. maybe we should keep this between us." Smith says, as I wanted to call her boss for making Serenity scream like that. "Hey, where is the girls?" I asked, as I realized i haven't seen them since I woke up.

Smith pointed to one of the living room doors and sure enough they were all peeking out the door before coming inside. " This happen to you, all because of us." Miia said, while hang her head in shame as the other serpent girls nodded. " We're sorry, Boss." Papi said as Haru looked away in shame. Cerea and Shaia lowered their heads. "We failed as your servants." They said . " So, the thing is we decided, from now on. We'll hold back! So, we won't cause you any more trouble Darling!" Miia spoke out.

" Yeah, I won't ask you to play with me!"

" Shaia and I won't act out of line again!"

" What are you guys talking about?" I asked. " I don't care about getting hurt and you guys never harmed Serenity and treat her like a sister. So I fine, no matter what my family does." I told them. " Family!" They exclaimed unison. I Sort of wished Serenity, Gao and Kiri were in the room. So, they would be happy to hear this too. " That's prefect!" Smith exclaimed turning her back to us. I couldn't hear what she said before face us again. Recently, there's been movement to amend the Inter-Species Exchange Bill. Well, it's just a few minor changes, but one of them would allow humans and other species to marry. I was looking for a test case to see if that's truly possible.

" Huh." I only replied. " Darling-kun will you marry Miia, Centorea , Papi, Kagura, Lucine , Shaia , Shiana or Haru!" How the heck did this turned to marriage!" I demanded. " Going forward, marriage will become unavoidable in Inter-Species relationships. As a test case, you-"

" Not my point Smith! Marriage doesn't happen like that fast! I'm a older brother who needs to focus on raising my little sister! I love watching everyone here, but marriage is the last thing on my mind! What do you expect me to do!?" I shouted at Smith who just shrugged. " Do your best, I suppose?" " You're not even trying!" I exclaimed as she move towards the door. " Where are you going, Smith!" I demand, still having my voice raised. "I got what I came for." She said showing me the papers. " Bye, see you later!" She called as she left.

Still mad I stomped up the stairs. "Aiden! What is going on!?" I heard Serenity shout. " I'm going to bed! Serenity, I promise I'll talk to you in the morning!" I shouted back as I went in to my room. After I had changed my clothes and got into bed, I realized something. I shouted at my sister and I have never done that before. I groaned as stared at a picture of my real parents. My sister was three and I was eleven. My dad was a handsome man who I got my personality from plus my hair and eye color too. Serenity looked just like mom with her eye color and hair and personality too.

" Are you two proud of me for watching over Serenity? I wish you guys were still alive I really miss you mom, dad." I whisper as I turned to look at the moon. " Marriage, huh?" I mumbled as I heard a knock on the door. " Darling, are you awake?" A voice asked. "Miia?" I asked in surprise. The door opened a little so she could peek in. you seemed distressed, so I was worried, I thought maybe you didn't want to marry anybody." She said. " I don't have anything against marriage. I'm still a virgin sadly." I chuckled a little nervously.

Miia slithered into the room at that. " I see. So it's not that you don't want get married. She spoke in a saucy tone as I was able to really see her. Miia was wearing a reveling pink nightgown and her cheeks were cherry red." Miia? " I knew you would say that Darling." She said as she climb on top of me and curled her tail around me. After all your so nice. That's why I love you!" Miia added as she pinned me down on my bed. " Hey Darling, did you know snakes mate all night? The wrap each other from head to tail, just like this." Miia commented as pulled up my shirt and ran her tongue on my chest before running it on my nipple.

I moan try to stop myself. " Miia is usually flirty and clingy, but tonight she's bewitching." I thought as I tried to break free when something broke my window and knocked Miia out and knocked me off my bed. " Papi?" I question seeing the harpy who suddenly jumped on me and I realized she wasn't wearing panties. Where are your panties!?" I exclaimed. " it's fine." She simply said. " No, you're not fine!" I pointed out. " Huh, we're getting married , so it's okay." She said in the same tone Miia had.

" No, it's not okay. Do you know what marriage is?" I quizzed her when Papi turned around to pull down my pants. " It's when you mate and lay eggs, right? With your pe-" Don't you dare finish that young lady!" I scolded. Papi gave me a smile. " Why not? I'm a adult like you I can lay eggs. I can mate too, so it's okay. So I can get married to you." She said as she went for my pants again. " Papi too? What is going on here?" I thought as the door hit Papi and knocked her out.

" Am I too late?" Cerea gasp. " You almost were, but you got here in time. Do you have any idea of what's going on?" I question. " I know what is happening. It's the full moon, it calls to all Extra species!" She told me. " So, the book was right and like it said all Monster girls go after the one their hearts desire meaning me." I thought.

" Are you sure you're okay, Cerea? I asked. " Of course Master! I won't lose my head over a mere moon!" This still made me worry. " I swore loyalty to you. My body and heart is yours therefore you can do anything to me." before I knew it she unbuttoned her nightshirt and pu my hands on her exposed breasts. " We are as good as married!" She said as she made me fondle her. Suddenly I found myself on my bed with Miia. " Hey, Darling can I squeezed you?" She asked as her tail bent the bars on my bed.

Papi stood in front of me with her claws up. " I want to squeeze you too!" She said as her claws slashed my shirt. " Don't try to get ahead of me!" Cerea protest while bringing up her right foreleg and stomped on a table breaking it. " I want to do it, too!" The three glared at each other giving me the chance to escape. I knew I should hide, so I tried to hide in one of the boy's rooms but both rooms were locked. " Hi Aiden, are you looking for me." Shiana giggles seductively.

I looked to see her standing before me as I felt arms going around my neck. " Shiana let's use share him tonight. I'm ready Dear sir, for anything you want." Lucine chuckled seductively as I wonder how I should get away. When Shaia appeared and grabbed me. " Milord, let us get to know each other!" Shaia proclaimed as I was snatched again. " Scud, don't listen to them. I'm your mate." Haru said seductively. Suddenly Miia and the other two appeared and I manage to escape from Haru . I ran towards the stairs. " N-now hold on, wait a minute! Time out! Stop, cease, desist!" I shouted. I mange to reach the last step when I was grabbed. When the girls started arguing again I escaped. I decided to go to the shrine.

" I haven't seen Kagura yet maybe she's asleep." I told myself as I went into the shrine. My hopes were dashed when the torches inside the shrine lit up. And there was Kagura in the middle of the room. She was topless and she had a seductive smile on her lovely face. " Welcome Danna-san! Let us make love in this beautiful night." She exclaimed happily as I sweat dropped. The other girls appeared then.

" Kagura, get away from Darling!"

"You Peasant, he's mine!"

" Master, belongs to me!"

"Boss, is making eggs with me!"

" Kagura, do you want to die?!"

" You harlot, give me back Milord!"

" Kagura!"

Now I was finally mad. " EVERYONE BE QUITE!" I yelled making them look at me. " Everyone go to bed now!" I ordered. They did as I ordered and went to sleep in the living room as I read the book. As morning came around everyone started waking. " Oh, you guys are awake." I commented as the girls fussed over me when they remember a little about last night. " Girls! I made a choice! I'm dating everyone as marriage candidates!" I announced to them, while adding about that they should go to sleep early on full moon nights. " Were we robbed!" A voice exclaimed. We looked to see Gao , Kiri and Serenity still in their pajamas

" No. We didn't get robbed." I told them. I explained what had happened last night. I made sure to censoring certain parts of the explanation. " I'm really glad that we locked our doors." Gao sighs in relief. " Sorry Aiden. If Gao and I let you hide in our rooms last night. We could've gotten hurt because of someone trying to take to their rooms." Kiri explains to me. I never thought about that. And I just realized I could've hid in my office instead of going to the shrine.

When someone knocked on the door. I open it to see Smith. " Smith, we need to-" I realized that there were four extra species girls with her. " Aiden, let me introduced you to Chione the Gargoyle, Tsen the light weight centaur, Keros the Unicorn, and Mimi the mimic." She said, as I notice Mimi was in a chest. All the girls waved expect Keros who glared at me and I remembered that female Unicorns don't like men unless they prove them selves.

" Oh, Darling-kun. I forgot to tell you about the full moon. Were you okay?" She asked not really sounding concerned to me. Why am I stuck with Smith?

Sorry about some parts, I'll edit them sometime. The next chapter Has Suu and Mero appearing then a certain spider appears. Then I'm going to work on my new story A Magical Adventure and I'm putting a poll up tomorrow for everyone to choose who joins the family next when I get to the D story line. Yes if you are wondering or knew I'm giving Aiden a mass harem. Have a good day or night everyone!"


	10. A slippery Aventure

(Serenity's Pov.) It was the afternoon, when Hiro and his crew were done with their work. Mimi, Keros, Chione, and Tsen had rooms now. I was cleaning up from last night. " Wow! I'm still surprise I never woke up!" I thought in surprise, as I cleaned up Aiden's room.

Gao came in with a broom and a dust pan. " Hey Serenity! Want some help?" He asks. I nod while putting up some books. " Thank you. I was a little overwhelmed by the mess." I said. We continued cleaning and I put up two picture frames. I was stun to see one of them was a picture of Aiden and I with a couple I never seen before.

" Serenity, is everything alright?" Gao asked me. I manage to calm down before I replied. " Yeah, I'm fine Gao." I told him. " Well, if you ever have a problem just call me anytime." Gao told me with a sunny smile. I wonder if I did have a problem.

(No ones pov.) After everything had settle down. Serenity had started on dinner since after cleaning up she notice it was later than she thought.

Miia was laying down on her bed staring dreamily at the star lit night, and let out a loud sigh. " Darling is so cool." She said in a whimsical tone. In her head Aiden had pinned her to a wall. " From here on out, I'm dating you as a potential marriage candidate. " I can't wait for our date, my beautiful Miia." Fantasy Aiden told her. Miia put her face in her pillow in joy. " Oh, Darling!" She exclaimed happily while waving her tail.

Cerea was down stairs cleaning her sword. " Marriage, huh." She said before her face turned serious. " I must properly maintain my blade to protect my Master and Mistress Serenity!" Suddenly Papi jumped on her with a Wii remote in her wing. " Cerea, please play with me!" Papi begged. " Cut it out, Papi! I'm polishing my sword!" Cerea told her.

"Cerea!" Papi pleaded with a smile. " I told you to stop!" at that moment, Kiri looked out the doorway to the living room. " I'll play with you, Papi." The boy said. " Really? Thank you, Kiri!" Papi shouts happily, as she somewhat skipped into the living room. In the kitchen. Shaia , Keros , and Chione helped Serenity cook as Miia appeared. " Is my soup done?" She asked. " Miia , you silly Lamia! You're cooking it remember!" Serenity giggles as she started plating the food. Aiden was preparing the table looked in. " I'm going to call everyone now." He told his sister.

Aiden walked into the living room. " Everyone, dinner is ready!" Aiden announced. At that moment Papi tugged at his arm. " Boss, let's play a game!" She exclaimed. " No Papi, it's dinner time." Aiden reminds her. At the dining room everyone expect for Aiden and Papi sat down as Serenity put everyone's meal in front of them.

Miia checked on her soup with a smile, only to see sea-Foam eyes staring at her. A yelp brought everyone's attention and Serenity let out a startled scream at seeing a blue slime with a yellow tentacle around Miia's head! Aiden ran into the room as Miia went limp from the lack of air. The slime ran of somewhere before anyone could catch it!

" What in the world, was that!" Serenity demands still shaken, as she tended to Miia who was on the couch. Everyone not wanting to get attack stayed in living room, while Papi just played on the Wii. " I think it might be a slime!" Aiden announced after reading the book. " You are right Master! There are still other species out there unknown to people!" Cerea backs him up.

" How did it get in here? Wouldn't we have notice it before?" Gao asked. "Your right on that one." Aiden muses, as Papi jumped on him. " Hey, let's play a game!" She shouted. " Papi, this is serious!" Lucine scolded the harpy as Cerea pulled Papi from Aiden. " I agree." Aiden agreed as he grabbed a new rag for Mika. Only the slime appeared from the bowl! " Master! Get down!" Cerea shouted as she tried to cut the slime with her sword only to fail. " What?! No effect?! Aren't slimes the weakest of the weak in RPGs?!" Cerea asks stun.

" You got your information from RPGs?!" Shiana exclaimed in surprised. The slime suddenly tackled Aiden and Cerea , while everyone else dodge the slime as it hid in the room. " Ugh! Cerea are you okay?" Aiden question as he turned his head to look the centaur woman. Aiden had a huge blush on his face as he could see Cerea's nipples with her wet shirt. " I'm taking a shower!" Aiden exclaimed while running out the room.

Serenity giggled at her brother's embarrassment. " Cerea, you should join him." She suggested with a teasing smile. " But, Mistress Serenity that is most improper!" Cerea protested as Serenity patted her back. " Aiden is a gentleman. So, your free to take a bath with him." Serenity persuades Cerea. It worked like a charm. " Very well, Mistress Serenity." Cerea said as she left the room. " Um, Serenity the slime is still in here." Mimi reminded. " Hey, everyone I found a bucket! Gao called out while holding up a blue bucket.

" Where did you find that?" Chione asked. " By the TV." He replied. " Gao, I was near the TV playing with Papi earlier. I never saw a bucket." Kiri points out, as the slime snuck out of the room. In the bathroom. Aiden had taken a shower to remove some of the slime. Aiden then got into tub still a little upset about earlier. " I should of just caught it when I had the chance!" Aiden berated himself as the door opened. " Master?" Cerea asked a little timid. Aiden looked up to see the centaur standing there while holding a towel to her chest.

" Mistress Serenity gave me permission to join you." Cerea told him. " Oh really?" Aiden asked in surprise as he made room for Cerea. Aiden notice Cerea had a hard time scrubbing her horse part. He helps her, until he accidentally brushed a certain spot causing an embarrassing moment." I wonder why the slime attack us?" Aiden question. " Water, it was looking for water." Cerea told him. " Huh, good thing it isn't in here." Aiden laughed, until something hit his shoulder.

At a slow motion the two looked up to see the slime. " It's here!" Cerea shouted as she grabbed her sword only she grabbed Aiden. " Cerea, that's not your sword!" Aiden told her in a high voice. Cerea pulled her hand back and stared at it dumbly before a horrified look appeared on her face. Cerea let out a yelp as she fell out of the tub and hit her head on the floor knocking her out. Aiden tried to help her but the slime grabs him! " Please don't eat me, Miss or Mister slime!" Aiden pleas.

To Aiden surprise, the slime changed into a woman with Breasts bigger then Cerea's. The slime started copying everyone and Aiden decided she wasn't dangerous and woke up the unconscious centaur. As Aiden explained everything to everyone as the slime and Papi played. Miia wasn't too happy about the now childlike slime. Since it nearly drowned her and everyone else, minus Papi and Serenity felt the slime was a danger to all of them.

The day was harder since Suu as Papi said was the slime name got a lot of things in her body. So Serenity gave her a raincoat, even then everyone wanted to call Smith. Papi got upset and ran off with Suu, Aiden followed them and mange to save the slime. Aiden and the two played with some kids and rescued Suu again when the Racists Couple nearly hit a little girl who Suu saved. But the slime nearly fell into the water! If Aiden hadn't have moved the truck. Aiden decided that Suu should stay with them.

" Are you crazy!" Miia shouts over the phone, as Aiden told her and Cerea his decision. " Master, I agree with her!" Cerea backs up Miia. " Aw! Come on you two. Think of her as your kid." Aiden coaxed them.

It worked as the two imagine having a child with Aiden. " Well, when you put it that way." Miia said with a cat like smile. " I can't believe, I thought that about Master and I!" Cerea exclaimed as she hit her head repeatedly against the wall while Kiri who was passing by tried to stop her. " Cerea! You're going to hurt yourself!" The boy frantically tells her. "Smith is already here." Miia told Aiden, as he notice the black car.

Yeah, I know." Aiden replied as he told Papi to take Suu to the park. Aiden waited until Papi and Suu left before going inside. Smith looked up in surprise while holding her cellphone in her hand. " Darling-kun! I was just about to call you!" She told him. " Cut the chitchat, Smith. What are you here for now!" Aiden demands as Smith shrugged motion him to follow her. " I told Papi to take Suu to the park. Go help her." Aiden whispered to Miia and Cerea who snuck out the door. While both Kiri and Gao stare at a dent made by Cerea in the wall.

Aiden walked into the living room where two barrels stood in the middle of the room. Everyone minus the boys and the three missing girls had puzzled looks as Smith calmly drank some coffee. Aiden took off both lids when to pink liquids shot out of both barrels. One turned into a girl with orange slime for hair and she grabbed a white raincoat to wear over her pink body. The other slime took form as a woman with a dress made of slime and she had a crown on her long pink hair. " Again, Smith!?" Aiden demands mad that she didn't warned him again.

" Darling-kun, this is Jelli the rare slime and Quess the Queen Slime!" Smith introduced. Jelli just waved with a smile. " How do you do?" Quess asked in a queen like tone. "Darling-kun, have you seen another Slime?" Smith asked as everyone minus the two slimes stiffened. " Oh! You mean Suu?" Gao asks, as he and Kiri came into the room. " Yes, thank you Gao-kun! Suu was supposed to arrive today with the others. But she escaped and it looks like she came here." Smith said. " Aiden. Where are Papi, Miia, Cerea and Suu?" Serenity question, as she realizes that four people were missing.

Aiden didn't answer as he ran out of the house to find his missing housemates. Aiden realized for some reasonHe forgot that they could be anywhere in the park. Suddenly someone screamed Aiden looked up to see a young woman with long pink hair and a long black dress in a wheelchair speeding down a hill! " Someone help me! Someone!" She screams, as her wheelchair was heading towards a pole! The woman gasps in fright as she closed her eyes, instead of hearing or feeling a crash she felt something warm and firm. Opening her eyes the woman realized a man had grabbed her wheelchair before it hit the pole.

" Are you okay?" Aiden asked in concerned earning a nod. " Thank you! My name is Mero!" The woman introduced herself. " I'm Aiden! Shoot! I need to go look for my friends!" Aiden remembered." Do you mean a Lamia and a Centaur? Then I saw where they went!" Mero told him. Aiden and his new companion went to the park where they found Miia in a fighting stance. " Darling! Suu attack-" Miia was about to say when Suu grabbed her and licked at her neck. " But I'm not wet!" Miia protested as Aiden and Mero started blushing as Suu suck on the tip of Miia's tail.

" How did you know my weakness!" Miia gasps before crying out and fainting. Suu stood up in her adult form with all three girls unconscious. Suu turn her look at Mero who gasps. " What me too?!" She gasps in fright as Suu shot towards her. Aiden quickly caught the Slime in a plastic bag. " I'm really used to this. Suu, you're in big trouble!" Aiden scolded her. After leaving Mero who had something to and four girls went home and found a three pools made for the Slimes. " All that trouble for nothing" Miia complained as hers and Cerea's shoulders slumped when they heard about the other two Slimes.

" In a way, yes." Smith said casually, as she appeared in the room. " Smith! thank you for building this room for Suu and her friends!" Papi exclaimed happily. " Papi, this room isn't for them." Serenity softly told her. " Yeah, their room is somewhere else." Tsen backed her up. " Then that means." Aiden mumbled before glaring at Smith. " You didn't!" Aiden growls.

" Excuse me!" A familiar voice called out as Mero rolled into the room. " Why did you leave without your guards with you!" Smith scolded her as Aiden was to stunned to say anything. "I'm sorry. But, I really wanted to see the town and my host was kind to show me around." Mero said as she lifted up her skirt exposing a fish tail.

That's when everyone realizes that she had webbing between her fingers and fin like ears. " My name is Meroune Lorelei the Mermaid, it's nice to meet you Beloved." The Mermaid said. " She's not the only surprise!" Smith explained as two girls rolled into the room. The first girl had brown in pigtails and brown eyes. She was wearing a orange and white dress and she had a beautiful light blue tail. The second girl had light blue hair and solid blue eyes. She was wearing a purple slash blue dress and she had two tails!.

" This is Rui the Tropical Mermaid and Sein the Siren!" Smith introduced the two. " Hi there, Prince!" Rui greeted. " Hello, Captain." Sein calmly greeted. " Welcome everyone!" Serenity greeted for her still stunned brother. Smith hands the papers to Aiden, who signs them while grumbling. Smith left the moment was done, while everyone greeted the newcomers. Miia stood away while growling under her breath.

* * *

the next morning after breakfast. Aiden was carrying Mero in a bridle style. "How's this Meroune?" He asked." Please call me Mero." Mero insisted as it seem like Aiden was going to kiss her. When a wild angry Lamia appeared. " Darling!" Miia snarls , as she wrapped her arms around Aiden's neck. " What were you doing flirting with her?!" Miia angrily questions.

" Miia quit it!" Aiden shouted too late as all three fell down the stairs. as Aiden found himself between the two girls he remembers the crunching noise after they fell. they look to see that Miia had destroyed Mero's wheelchair. " Smith, said she'll bring a new wheelchair tomorrow." Cerea told Aiden, as he explained to Miia why he was carrying Mero. " Aiden, can I help?" Serenity asks wanting to be helpful. " Sorry, Serenity. I'll be able to carry Mero around." Aiden reassures his sister.

Aiden picked up Mero again and started up the stairs." D-Darling!" Miia called out. Aiden ignores her and vanishes to the upper level. " What's wrong, Miia? Cerea ask the upset Lamia. " She, Rui, and Sein are homestays like us."

" But.. I have a new romantic rival! I can't afford to sit around!" Miia exclaimed angrily at the thought of sharing Darling with three new rivals. " in spite of everything, you and Shaia refuse to cross the line. Papi is a child, and Suu, Jelli, and Quess are out of the question. Haru, Kagura, Shiana, Keros, Chione, Tsen, Lucine, and Mimi I could careless about them. I was the most likely candidate to be his bride!"

" Is that how you see us." Cerea deadpanned as everyone minus Papi, Suu, Quess, Jelli, and the boys glared at Miia. " It's possible she doesn't feel that way." Cerea tried to reason to the Lamia. " What a beautiful home!" Mero commented as her and Aiden came down the stairs. " By the way, do you have a lover, Beloved?" Mero asks the man as Miia tense up. " where did that come from?" Aiden questions as he lost his hold on her. Aiden quickly caught her while accidentally groping Mero's breast as she moaned.

" Darling!" Miia called out in anger. " This isn't what you think!" Aiden shout holding up one hand only to see Mero's bikini top in his hand. Aiden looked to see the mermaid's exposed breasts. " Darling, you pervert! You did that on purpose!" Miia shouted at Aiden. Mero while covering her breasts spoke up. "Actually, a mermaids body produces mucus. So our bodies can be out of the water." Mero explains. " So our clothes sometimes slips off. Besides if it is Beloved, I don't mind." Miia ground her teeth at that.

As Aiden left Miia vented out her anger. " We have enough slimy things in this house!" She exclaims as Serenity patted her back. " Mucus huh, maybe that's why Suu attacked her." Cerea commented remembering what Aiden had told her. Suddenly Miia grabbed Suu. " Come on, Suu let's play!" Miia exclaimed happily as everyone stared at her. " This is the guest room in case of Smith brings more homestays before Hiro arrives." Aiden tells Mero. " Darling! I was playing with Suu and got dirty!" Miia called from the door way all slimy with a bashful smile. She was hoping Aiden would pay attention to her. " I already made a bath for you, Miia ." Aiden told her with a sigh.

He had a feeling that Miia would do something like this. Before the red haired lamia can protest. Aiden tossed a towel at her. Miia slumped her shoulders and reluctantly goes to the bathroom.

" Why did you have to so selfless, Darling!" Miia complained after her bath. " Miia, don't you think your overreacting?" Cerea asks. " I agree. Miia, you're going to hurt yourself or someone else!" Keros scolded. Miia ignored them. " Don't you see, she's seducing him!" Miia snaps as a image of Mero mockingly laughing at her appears in her mind. " How are we able to see your imagination?" Gao asks. The red haired lamia doesn't hear what he said." I have to stop her and her friends. Even if I crank up the AC!" Miia declared as she grabbed the remote for the AC.

The other serpent girls paled at the thought. " Miia stop!" Shiana. shouts. Don't do this!" Kagura shouts. " Miia, you really need therapy!" Lucine exclaims as Miia lowered the temperature. " Huh, I thought I left the AC on the right temp. Are you okay girls?" Aiden asks the three Mermaids. " Of course, we mermaids can withstand this temperature." Sein reassured him as they came into the room. " You guys don't fall asleep!" Gao shouts frantically, as the serpent girls were starting to close their eyes.

Aiden turned the temperature back up but it ended up a little high. " Needs Batteries." Aiden mumbled as he went to get some. While Shiana , Lucine, and Kagura left for somewhere else while glaring at Miia. Knowing she had no help from her fellow reptiles she looked else where.

" Fine! I still have you guys!" Miia exclaimed." You're dragging everyone into your plans!" Kiri exclaims in disbelief at the Lamia. " Papi, help me out!" Miia called to the harpy. " Hey, let's play a game!" Papi invited the mermaids as Miia growled. " Papi, do you know if Beloved has a lover?" Mero asks as Cerea and Shaia walked to her. " You seem to be really curious about Master?" Cerea questions. " are you perhaps interested in him?"

" Yes, embarrassing enough." Mero spoke with her eyes closed and smiling bashful. The " Little Mermaid" Is very popular to mermaids." That caught Serenity's attention. " A fairytale? Aiden never read them to me, but Mom did before she left." Serenity recalled. " Mermaids have always love romances, I often go to musicals and operas to see sad love." Mero said in a dreamy tone. Serenity wonders why Aiden avoids talking about Mom after that night.

Cerea narrows her eyes as Shaia copied her. Operas and musicals? This made Mero give Cerea a questionable stare. " Your language, etiquette, and above all else your aura are too unlike an ordinary person." Cerea spoke with questioning tone. " Furthermore, even Smith was politely talking to you. I find that rather suspicious." Shaia nodded in agreement. " I also want to know who thee is." Shaia spoke in the same tone as Cerea. Instead of being upset Mero smiled. " Are you Beloved's lovers?" She asked.

The two centaurs looked startled. " No, we aren't!" They shouted unison. " I've heard centaurs are a proud people. Rather, I sense a especially noble faith in you two." Cerea and Shaia stared in amazement as Mero continued. " Yes... Like those of two knights in the middle ages who have sworn loyalty to their lord."

In their mindscape the two were in armor while Mero in a royal outfit sat on a throne. " Why do I feel like I'm talking to a queen?" The two wonder. " I was not expecting meet someone as dignified as you two." Mero spoke in a royal voice. " I am grateful for the miracle of fate that brought us together, Centorea, Shaia.

" Yes!" The two said. Mero closed her eyes and gave them a smile. " I hope you two do your best." " Yes, we swear upon-" They were immediately cut off by a familiar red tail. It was Miia, who was not happy that she lost their support. " Come back to reality, knights of the middle ages!" Miia snarls at them. " In any case, I'm not letting you or your friends take Darling!" Rui blush at the idea, while Sein had a calm look. Mero just smile. " I assure you my friends and I have no intentions of doing so." this seem to calm Miia down as Mero adopted a this almost empty look. " I definitely... will not be doing that."

At that moment Aiden appeared with new Batteries as the three Mermaids started coughing. " Are you guys okay?" Aiden asked. " Yes, but the heater is drying out our gills." Mero told him. " I better get you back to your pools!" Aiden declared as he picked up Mero. Serenity and Kiri helped the other two to the pools.

As Gao changed the Batteries, Miia groaned and grabbed her head in frustration. " They're definitely after him." that's enough!" Cerea snaps as her patient with Miia wore thin. " The only reason Master is around is because you broke the wheelchair!".

" She's not the only who likes fairytale. This caught everyone in the room attention. In fairytale, the prince always rescued the princess. And then they live happily ever after." Miia recalls her childhood. " So it was my dream to be carried by a prince. My very own prince." A mental picture of herself in a white dress while being carried by Aiden who was wearing royal clothing. "But he's carrying that mermaid instead." Miia said bitterly as Cerea pictured poor Aiden carrying Miia who in her excitement was strangling him with her tail. " Isn't that physically impossible?" Cerea thought.

" Darn her, seducing him in a swimsuit !" Miia exclaimed while slamming her fists on the couch cushions. " Then why don't you wear one too." Cerea said as she started to feel annoyed at the Lamia. This gave Miia an idea. Everyone minus Papi, Cerea and Shaia left the room. It took the two centaurs a minute to realize why everyone left.

" No, I'm sure. I don't have anyone in my life." Aiden told Mero when she repeated her question earlier. The door opened then revealing Miia in an red bikini top that barley cover her breasts save her teats. Papi was with her in an school swimsuit. "Excuse us!" Miia exclaimed. " I wanted to go for a swim, do you guys mind?" " No, go ahead." Mero said as Rui and Sein nodded in agreement. "Darling, swim with me!" Miia shouted as she held on to Aiden's arm. " Sorry, not now." Aiden didn't notice the dark smug grin Miia had.

" Now we're standing in the same ring. In fact, I'm showing more skin. I won't let you three have your way any longer!" The lamia thought. Kiri notice the smug grin on Miia's face. " I was hoping that she finally calmed down." Kiri thought with a sigh.

" U-um." Two voices said indicating Cerea and Shaia were there. Miia dropped Aiden's arm the moment she saw how small the centaur women bikinis were. " Why are you two seducing, Darling!" Miia demanded. The swimsuits you gave us were too small!" Cerea retorted. " And where did you you get the paeros?" Miia asked. " These are table sheets." Shaia revealed while blushing in embarrassment. Serenity and Kiri left the room before Miia involves them in her crazy plan.

At that moment Papi peeked out from Cerea's sheet. "What are you doing, Papi!" Cerea demanded. " Suu ran off somewhere and I thought she would be here." Papi replied as she went back underneath Cerea again. " Is she in here?" The blue haired harpy asks. " Of course not!" Cerea exclaims angrily. For some reason Cerea let out a yelp as she ran out of the room trampling Papi. Shaia followed her fellow centaur as Miia saw Mero pulled Aiden into the pool.

" So, she finally shows her true colors!" Miia shouted as she jumped into the pool. Miia couldn't see anything in the dark pool. The Lamia soon realized how cold the water was and she was feeling sleepy. Before Miia could fall asleep, Aiden saved her and brought her out of the pool. " Miia! Are you okay?! Here let me warm you up!" Mero shouted in worry as she hugged the surprised Lamia. " You really scared me there!" Aiden exclaims before a familiar slime engulfed his head.

" Suu!?" Miia asks stun. " She got dried out from the heater, and was looking for water. She jump at me earlier and Beloved pushed me to safety." Mero explained as Miia realized she jumped into the pool for nothing. Finally Aiden got Suu off him. " Miia, the warm water is still in the bath." Aiden reminded her. " I'll take one too!" Mero told them.

As the two took their baths, Aiden was carrying Suu around in the bucket. " You got to stop doing this! Miia, could've gotten killed trying to save me!" Aiden scolded the slime who looked down in shame. " Huh, they must be finally getting along." Aiden commented hearing noises from the bathroom. " Well, I'm taking a bath too!" Serenity announced as she slipped into the room.

Serenity kneeled down next to Miia with her clothes still on. " So, you're friends now?" She questioned earning nods. To Miia's surprise, Serenity had an sad look on her face. " Miia, please never do that again. I don't want to lose anyone else. After my Mom left, I never wanted to feel that way again!" Serenity sobbed as Miia and Mero reached out to hug the girl. Miia promise not to do that again as Serenity calm down and got ready to take a shower instead .

It wasn't just the thought of losing Miia that hurt her. It was both that and the idea that her Mom isn't her Mom and she knew Aiden wouldn't tell her anything. Serenity needed to see her mom again soon.

Whelp! I finally got this done. I'll put in some more if I remember and I'm working on the next one. I decided not to have a poll instead, I want you guys to tell me who should appear in the Aiden getting sick and the start of D chapter. Remember I'm putting in the game characters and anime slash Manga characters, and if you guys have ideas for other Monster girls for this tell me. Have a nice day or night everyone.


	11. A Spider Comes Along

(Serenity's Pov.) It was a another bright sunny day. I walked into the Manga store hoping that I wasn't the only girl there. My hope was immediately dashed as I was the only girl in here. I walked to some shelves to look for a manga for Mimi. My brother was at work. So, I went to the store instead. I then notice a boy a year older then me was looking for a Manga too.

The boy has blue hair and was wearing a blue coat with dark blue and red accents, a blue tie, a white shirt, blue pants and brown shoes. I recognize the clothes as a school uniform. I blinked at the realization. Shouldn't he be in school? I'm not in school for a reason. The boy must have notice me staring at him because he looked at me. I saw that he has ruby red eyes. The boy wasn't mad like anyone else would be. Instead he smiles at me and went back to what he was doing. I felt myself blush, as I went back to my work.

At that moment the door opened I thought nothing of it. Until I found myself huddled with the other customers. We were being held hostages by Orcs. I started getting scared when someone hugged me. " It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you!" A male voice vowed causing me to blush. As the Orcs made ridiculous demands I looked back at the last two days.

For starters. Miia burned her hands while learning to cook and she was shedding that day. Aiden helped her out and for some reason he nearly broke his neck. The day after a guy claiming to be a director want to film only the girls. The man had Gao and Kiri stay in the living room while he acted like a pervert to the girls. Thankfully Suu exposed his intentions as he was filming Papi, who was laying an egg. Aiden hit him while threatening him to never come back.

Smith said that she was looking for the fake director. But now I was scared for everyone here. I notice a fire alarm and remember what a action movie taught me about guns when they get wet. I needed a chance to pull it. I was brought back to reality as gunshots rang out. I looked to see a woman, who was my brother's age bleeding from gunshots wounds.

" H-how did you find me?" The woman chokes out. " Us, Orcs can smell a woman a mile away." The leader sneers. I felt bad for the red hair woman as I slowly moved my left arm away from the person holding me to the fire alarm. The leader put his gun on the woman's chest. " I don't like foulmouthed women!" He said as he killed her.

Everyone screams expect for the person with me and myself. I was scared, but I had to save the day. Like Aiden. Suddenly a grunt brought out a girl of sixteen, who was hiding. " No!" She screams as she got away and tore down the curtains. Having enough, I pulled the alarm. A harsh ringing noise rang out as the sprinkler system rained down as apparently the two were connected.

" Who pulled the alarm!?" The leader demands, as far away gunshots rang out as the armed Orcs lost their weapons. " Who's shooting at us?! I can't smell anyone!" The leader demanded again. " Don't worry Boss! we still have hostages!" A grunt reminded as the wall near us explodes. A tall person with body armor and helmet appeared. " Who's this giant man?!" A grunt exclaims in surprise, as the person trapped the two Orcs near us with police shields and a piece of the wall.

" Come along, little hostages!" A cute female voice called as the person took off their Helmet exposing a girl with tan skin and long blond hair. What got my attention was the big horn and the pout on her face. " By the way, I'm a girl!" She protests. My companion, who I realized was the boy from before grabs my hand and drags me out. When I wanted to watch and see the leader captured.

" Serenity, I'm stunned! I didn't think you would be here!" Smith exclaims in surprise. " Yeah. I sort of wished that I came here later!" I bitterly chuckled, as I realized how dangerous that was. " Don't worry, you'll be okay!" The boy reassures me with a warm smile. I smile at him as I notice the giant woman and the dead woman along with two others appeared. " Tasuku, you got left out!" A girl with dark color skin and yellow eyes laughs. I also notice she was naked with long white hair covering her private parts.

" Doppel, please be nice to him." A girl with one purple eye and short dark purple hair pleads shyly. " Hey! You were dead!" I shout after getting rid of my surprise. " Serenity, I want you to meet MONs. This is Manako the Monoeye, Doppel the Doppelganger, Tio the ogre, and Zombina the Zombie." Smith introduced them.

" And it looks like, you already met Tasuku!" Zombina laughs, while giving me a friendly grin. I looked at the boy confused. " Wait, are you with them?" I ask earning a nod. " Yes, I'm sorry. I should've warned you, but Smith said it was to late." Tasuku told me. " Wow! Wait, aren't you just one year older then me?" I questioned. " Yes, he is. But he was stubborn and he is a vampire." Smith answered instead.

" A Vampire! You don't look like one!" I pointed out. " There are two different kinds of vampires and I'm the less dangerous kind." He replied. " The dangerous kind has wings." Tio adds. My phone suddenly rang and I looked to see the house number. " Hello." I said. " Lady Serenity! Are thee alright!" Shaia exclaimed in concerned as I heard an ruckus in the background. " Yes, I'm fine." I responded. " Serenity, did you give them a hard time?" My brother asks. " Well, I turned on the sprinkler system!" I laughed. " That's my sister!" Aiden exclaim with pride.

After talking on the phone. I invited the MONs team for dinner which Aiden backs up. All in all everything was fine.

( No one's Pov.) At night a man in a warehouse was stuck in a cocoon of spider webs. He had called for help resulting in the MONs squad to handle the situation. " It's so creepy with the webs, Bina-chan." Tio said in a shaky voice. " Tio, I promise this will be over soon." Tasuku promises the ogre. The boy was wearing a orange vest with a pocket on it, on top of his vest are pauldrons that rest on both his shoulders, a teal jumpsuit and a black shirt collar was noticeable. He was also wearing orange fingerless gloves that end on a black strip and orange boots. Tio was the one who gave him the uniform. She thought that uniform looked better on him, than the regular MON uniform.

The three continued to sneak up on the extra specie. Zombina foot brushed against a webbing that alerted the extra specie. Suddenly, Tio tripped over some webs and fell on Zombina! Tasuku immediately realized who they were up against. " Manako! The extra specie is on the move and watch out she's a Arachne !" He shouted in his walkie-talkie.

At the roof the Arachne fled while Manako lined a shot only to miss. " Told you. You should have taken the shot earlier." Doppel comments as she laid on her back, when she saw a piece of paper floating towards her. The doppelganger caught the paper and looks at in surprise.

At the Valentine home. Smith along with Tasuku, told the family minus Aiden about the warehouse. " Wait, the paper had our address on it?" Serenity asked looking scared. Smith nodded. " Yes, I believe since we found the director at the warehouse. She must have got it from him." Smith said. " This has gotten worse then we thought. So I'm staying over to keep watch over here until the Arachne is captured." Tasuku told everyone. " I'll help too!" Gao offered. " And me three!" Miia voiced. " Thank you, but I don't want anyone to get hurt." Tasuku responded.

" Papi, Suu. Where are you getting that stuff?" Kiri asks the two. Who were bring things like shampoo and some food items. " We found these outside." Papi replied as Serenity recognize some of the stuff. Serenity ran outside and found the plastic bags also Aiden's cellphone. " Aiden's been kidnapped!" Serenity shouts as she ran back inside. A cellphone rang and Tasuku picked his up and answers it. " Zanya, what's wrong?" Tasuku asks. " What! Okay, I need you to go to Dr. Hart's home now!" He orders.

" Is something else wrong?" Smith asks. " Zanya just told me that Calamity Mary has escaped from prison!" Tasuku told her. To everyone surprise, Smith had an horrified look on her face." What! This not my best day!" Smith exclaimed. " I'm going to find Darling-kun while you stay here! This just got serious!" Smith orders, as everyone else wondered if Aiden was safe.

Meanwhile at a different warehouse. Aiden was hanging upside down by spider webs. " Where am I?" He asked. " Oh, You're finally awake." A mature female voice said as the Arachne from before stepped from the shadows. " Nice to meet you. I'm the Arachne, Rachnera Arachnera. Are you scared." Rachnera chuckles, as her multiple solid red eyes stared at Aiden. " Good evening!" Aiden greeted good naturedly instead. " G-good evening." She said in surprise.

" Hey, do you mind letting me down?" Aiden asks. Rachnera let him down looking upset. " Why are you not scared!" She demands. " Well, I'm a little used to this." Aiden replied sheepish. " Or you're just not scary!" A voice called out. To the twos surprise a eighteen years old girl appeared with a gun in one hand. " Hey, Rachnera where's that pervert at?" She demands even if it sounded like a question.

" He been arrested." Rachnera simply said, as the girl looked disappointed and angry. " He was supposed to give me my money! Well, then again I still have you!" The girl exclaims then chuckles wickedly. " As if! I would never listen to you, Calamity Mary!" Rachnera shouts in defiance. Mary growls as she lifted up her gun, Aiden moved fast as he tackled Mary. She grabs a knife that Aiden didn't notice before and slashed at him.

Aiden dodge but the knife cut the back of his shirt. Suddenly Mary had a surprised look on her face before laughing. " Seriously! A witch casted a protection spell on you!?" Mary laughs as Aiden looked surprised. Suddenly Mary grabbed some grenades from her bag. She pulled the tabs and threw them at him and Rachnera. Aiden grabbed the Arachne hand and lead her outside just in time.

Calamity Mary smirked as they ran away. She had a big interest in the young man now.

Smith finally got to the warehouse while Aiden who had learn more about Rachnera wanted her to live with him and Smith agreed. After some chaos with the new member everything settle down when Smith appeared with two trucks.

" Alright, Smith who are you bringing now!" Aiden demanded as Smith gave the man near the truck a nod. The man opened the back and three Arachne came out in the first. " Darling-kun meet Alexis the long leg breed Arachne, Sabrina the Large Breed Arachne, and Mara the Small breed Arachne." Smith introduced. Alexis saluted. " I'm ready for duty, Commander!" She called out while Sabrina crosses her fuzzy arms. " Don't think you can boss me around!" She snarls as Mara happily waved at them. " Hi! Do you guys have anime or video games!" She calls out.

Smith signal the other truck driver and a Honey Bee and a queen bee appeared. " Darling-kun these are Honey the Honey Bee and Queen the Queen Bee." Smith finished saying. " Hi Papa!" Honey greeted. " Good morning, king." Queen greeted. Aiden felt a little weirded out but smiled as Serenity struck a convention with Mara. Maybe the next few days are going to be fine.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.


	12. Sick Day and A Date with Smith

(No ones Pov) "Aiden, are you sick?" Serenity asks as Aiden lay down on his bed. The young girl was very worried. Aiden hadn't come downstairs for breakfast, and he wasn't in his office. So Serenity went into her older brother's bedroom. She found him laying on his bed and he looks very ill. " Yeah. I am Serenity." Aiden coughed out as Serenity pats his back. " I'll call Smith and see if she has any idea on what to do." Serenity told him as she left the room.

" Serenity, is Darling alright?" Miia asks concerned as she saw the young girl walk into the living room. " He's sick, so until I talk to Smith. Nobody should go up there." Serenity said rather doleful voice. This is the first time Aiden has been sick. Usually Serenity would be sick and her brother took care of her. The girl was feeling helpless, since she never took care of a sick person before. Gao hands her the phone.

" Hello?" A voice asked from the phone and it wasn't Smith. " I'm Serenity Valentine. Is Agent Smith there?" Serenity asks the boy on the phone. " Agent Smith, is out at the moment." The boy told her as Serenity heard another voice. " Serenity, is everything alright?" Tasuku asks in concerned.

" Tasuku, I'm glad you are there! Aiden is sick and I don't know what to do!" She exclaims as her hands starts shaking. " Tell me about Aiden's symptoms." Tasuku says. Serenity tell him about her brother's symptoms. She was unaware that Miia, who was wearing a nurse's outfit was about to leave the living room. Kiri sighs and picks up a nearby squirt bottle. He then sprays the cold water on the lamia. " Why do we have a squirt bottle filled with cold water?!"Miia asks while looking annoyed. " It's to stop you, Shiana and Lucine from taking advantage of Aiden." Kiri tell her.

Serenity finishes telling Tasuku about Aiden's symptoms. The thirteen years old realizes that Aiden has a cold. " Okay, just listen very closely. First, nobody expect for the slimes can get near him. Second, I'm coming over to help out. Just wait for me to get there before you do anything." Tasuku tells her as he hung up.

" What did he say, Serenity?" Keros ask her. "He said, that everyone except the Slimes can be around Aiden." Serenity told everyone. " Fine with me!" Sabrina stated as she crossed her arms. Sabrina was the current troublemaker, but she still showed a caring side. " Suu's the only one who could help Aiden." Queen pointed out.

" Oh, yeah." Serenity mumbled. Jelli was a mute and Quess never handle anything like this before. Everyone looked at Suu who looked confused

Back in Aiden's room, the poor man was in pain. " Dang it! My head and throat hurts!" Aiden complains. He suddenly remember that the extra species in the house can't get near him and Serenity was out of the question. Now he hoped Smith would come over. " I must be really desperate if I want Smith to appear." Aiden thought.

" Master, I'm coming in!" Cerea declared outside the door. " Wait, don't come in here!" Aiden shouts as the door opened. Suu stood at the door. " Master, we're using Suu to help!" Suu mimicked Cerea. " Aw! That's really nice!" Aiden spoke in a happy tone. As Suu checked his fever by putting her forehead on his head.

Aiden chuckles as she did that. To his surprise Suu brought out a small pool and a bowl of something white. " Beloved, please sit in the pool." Suu mimic Mero. Aiden did as Suu said and immediately regretted, when he found out pool has freezing cold water. " When Mermaids need healing, we submerged in a pool was ice cold water." Suu said as Mero.

Aiden jumped out of the small pool and changed his clothes. " Sorry, but I can't be in cold water." Aiden told the slime who gave him the bowl. " Darling, I made this for you!" Suu declared as Miia. Aiden looked at it and decided it was fine and was about to take a bite. When he heard the little exchange from before and learned what was in the bowl.

" You now what, I'm not hungry!" Aiden nervously chuckled as he put the bowl up. When he looked at Suu, he was scared when the slime's arm turned into wings and her eyes glowed. " Nicole, is that you?!" Aiden shouts referring to the character from Dead Space.

Downstairs, was a little eventful when everyone was teaching Suu. First, Cerea taught her how to check a person's fever, only to faint from heat exhaustion. Tasuku had showed up at that moment and he helped Mero with the pool, not knowing about what it was for. Then Miia made her food, that Mero had tried. The poor mermaid fainted while her fellow mermaids tried to revive her as Kiri called the poison control.

Papi had taught Suu about how harpies keep each other warm. At last the girls mainly Miia accidentally taught weird things to the slime, Rachnera, Alexis and Sabrina tied them up while warning the girls only to find Suu gone.

Back in Aiden's room, Aiden had passed out from exhaustion. Suu read his mind and realized that he got sick helping her, Aiden throat started hurting and Suu put a determine look on her face. Back downstairs, Serenity was cooking. She chopping up vegetables when Tasuku enters the kitchen. " Is everything always crazy over here?" He asks with a chuckle. " Yeah." Serenity replied while giggling.

" I wonder where Smith is at." Tasuku says. "You don't know where Smith is at?" Serenity asks in surprise. " No. But I have a feeling that she's skipping work today." Tasuku sighs. Serenity agrees that the agent was most likely skipping work. Tasuku casually looks out the kitchen window. " Did Aiden put together that swing set?" Tasuku asks Serenity. " Yeah. Papi and Suu begged him to put a swing set in the backyard." Serenity replies with a giggle.

The twelve years old then hears the sounds of the girls protesting. Tasuku and Serenity rushes to the living room. The girls minus Quess, Jelli, Chione, Mimi, Alexis, Sabrina and Rachnera were tied up in webs. The three arachnes had decided to keep the girls tied up, because this was funny to them. Surprisingly Mara was tied up." Why am I tied up?!" Mara demands. " Because you were teaching Suu weird things too." Sabrina replies with a stern look on her face. She was trying hard not to laugh. Gao was busy untying Tsen, while Kiri was untying Kagura.

Chione walks into the living room. She blinks a few times and wonders if she was still asleep. " I'm starting to hate spider webs." Mimi grumbles as she tries to free Papi. Serenity, Tasuku and Chione help to free the others.

Back at Aiden's bedroom. Aiden woke up to find Suu breast feeding him water from her body. " Suu! What are you doing?!" Aiden shouted until he realized his throat wasn't hurting and he felt better. " Did you, do that to help me?" Aiden questions her as the slime nods. At that moment Miia, Mero, Cerea, Papi and Serenity came in the room. " Darling, you're better!" Miia exclaimed happily.

" Yeah, It really was my fault for not taking another umbrella." Aiden says sheepish. " No, it's my fault. You got sick because of me, but I still love you Master." Suu says surprising everyone in the room. " You love him!" Miia shouts angrily as she shakes the slime. " Miia, stop that now!" Tasuku shouts at her from the doorway. Miia immediately stops. She had heard the stern tone in the thirteen years old boy's voice. She didn't want to get into trouble, but she still felt mad that Suu is another love rival.

" Tasuku, did you help Serenity?" Aiden asks the boy. " Tasuku, was a big help to me." Serenity told her older brother with a smile . Aiden went down stairs to reassure the others as Tasuku left since he had something to do. Everything was fine, for now.

* * *

(Serenity's Pov) " Thank you for helping me, Gao!" I exclaimed happily as he helped me with the baking. I was making cookies for everyone after dinner. I suddenly notice that the house was weirdly quiet. " Hey, do you think it's too quiet?" Gao asks me as I rushed to the living room.

When I got there Tsen, Keros, Queen, Honey, Alexis, Sabrina, Mara, Rui, Sein, Shiana, Lucine, Kagura, Shaia, Haru, Chione, Kiri, and Mimi were there plus two slimes. " Where are the others!" I gasps as I realized that six people were missing. " Miia said something about being suspicious." Mimi recalled. " Yeah, she said something about Buddy too." Tsen added.

I groaned as the puzzle pieces start to fit in my mind. " Aiden, is going to be mad if they charge into his work!" I shouted as I grabbed my slip on shoes. " Keros, you're in charge!" I called out over my shoulder as I opened the door. I ran as fast as could to the park. " They have to be there!" I thought frantic while images plague my mind.

I found the park cleaned of chaos and I was exhausted. I sat down on a bench while groaning. " Do you always, sit down without permission?" An upset voice asked. Startled, I looked over to the boy I didn't notice before.

The boy had dark purple hair and red eyes that glared at me. " Sorry, I didn't see you!" I exclaimed as I jumped up. The boy just sighed. " Sit back down, you look like your going to pass out!" He scolds me. He was right, I may be slim, but I never was athletic.

" I'm Serenity." I introduced myself. " Wen." The boy simply said as he read a book. I notice the title. " Hey, that's a Sherlock Holmes book!" I exclaimed happily as I stared at the book. " You like Sherlock Holmes?" Wen questioned me as I nodded.

To my surprise, Wen adjusted the book where the two of us could read. I thank him as I started reading. It must have been a minute or two when a woman appeared. " Wen, you're not supposed to be here by yourself!" The woman scolded him. Wen just looked away. " Oh, were you on a date?" She questioned as a huge blush appeared on Wen's face and mine. " I just met her!" He protested as the blond hair woman laughs.

" Thank you for keeping Wen company, I'm Dr. Hart." She introduced herself to me. " I'm Serenity Valentine, it's was nice meeting Wen." I said as the blush on Wen's face deepen. Wen got up and stomped away from us. " Oops, we made him mad." Dr. Hart commented as she followed him.

I giggled watching the two leave the park, when I notice Miia. I followed her until I caught up to her and Rachnera. " What are you two doing!" I shout as I grab on to Miia's tail. " Serenity, stay out of this! This is between Darling and me!" She shouts back. " Be quiet! We're going to get caught!" Rachnera whispered as hands appeared and dragged us in a room.

I moaned in pain as I took notice that guns were pointed at the two girls and I realized a sword was pressed against my throat. I stared at the sword. It was close enough to pierce my skin." You three!" A familiar voice shouts in surprise. " Zombina!" I gasp as I recognize the voice. " Manako, Zombina, and Zanya. Let them go!" Smith ordered. The sword was pulled away breaking my daze.

I finally saw the person who had the sword. It was a boy with dark blue hair tied in a ponytail. He had orange eyes that quickly averted from mine. he was wearing white jacket with purple highlights, purple lapels, a golden-yellow epaulette hanging from his right lapel, a red and white medallion poking out of a chest pocket on his jacket, white pants, white gloves and white shoes. His outfit looks like a military-like uniform to me. I then notice he was wearing cool looking glasses " Serenity, Miia, Rachnera. are you three okay?" My brother asks. " Aiden. What is going on?" I ask him. I was completely confused and I had no idea what was going on.

Smith explained to the girls and I about a threatening letter sent to Aiden. " We thought the sender would appear if Darling-kun went on a date with me. I never thought you girls would show up." Smith told us. " I'm sorry, I lied guys." Aiden apologize to us. " It's okay." Miia bashfully says. She was embarrassed that she let herself get paranoid again. " I'm afraid, the sender wasn't fooled by the fake date." Smith said. " So, you girls are going to have a date with Darling-kun." The girls looked surprised then extremely happy. " What about me?" I asked. " The sender could go after me to get to Aiden."

" That's true, Smith." Aiden pointed out as Smith smiled. " That's why Zanya is watching her." Smith told him as the boy let out a noise of protest. " How old is he?" Cerea questions. I had a feeling she wanted Shaia to be my guard. " He's the same age as Serenity." Tio told her. " Really?! he looks like he's a year older than her!" Miia exclaimed in surprise. " Don't I have a choice in this?!" Zanya protested. " Not really." Smith replied with a teasing smile.

I notice Mero was looking at my arm. " Serenity, there's blood on your arm." She pointed out as I saw a line of dried blood that came from a little prick on my arm. " That's weird, I didn't get a shot." I thought.

Then I remember feeling a tiny sharp pain like a pinch when I was reading with Wen. And I realized that he had a something in his pocket that was a blood red color. Did he draw blood from me? I snapped out of my thoughts when Zombina starts laughing. " Poor Zanya! He's going to have a really tough time!" The zombie laughs. " Bina-chan. Please don't make fun of Zanya." Tio tells her.

Zanya groans in embarrassment. I felt really bad for the boy. Hopefully nothing bad will happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **I finished this chapter! I might edit this when I have time. Anyway I'll tell you guys about my plans fore the next chapters. I'm putting the meeting with Draco and Kii together and the meeting with Lilith and the date with Mons together too. When I finish with this arc I'm putting up side stories before Ren and the Mother's appear. They involve the three ghost secretly haunting the house, Polt and Serenity's accident and Rachel appearing. I'll start working on them after putting a chapter in The Monster Book, my new story.**

 **And on the last part, if you read A Magical Adventure then you know the answer to the last part. Have a good day or night everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chynna here, this is an I'm sorry about the last chapter preview. This is a preview for the chapter that's introduced Rachel. If you have been waiting to find out what Rachel looks like, you can read it here or in my up coming one chapter story. It's called A Mother's Choice, it will be about Rachel's past and the reason why she left.

* * *

Everything was calm again at the Valentine home. Serenity was resting on the couch with her left foot on a pillow while poor Lala's body was trying to get her head back from Papi and Suu. Aiden watched the serpent girls chatting away about the new episode of some show they like, Mara was playing an game while chatting with Serenity.

The mermaids were learning to knit with the Arachnes minus Mara, while the centaurs watched Lethal Weapon. A knock on the door brought everyone's attention to the door. " I'll get it." Aiden told them as he went to the door.

As he opened it, Aiden regretted answering the door. A woman with long red hair and bright green eyes stood there. She was gorgeous with a breast size like Miia's, her red dress showed her fair skin legs and arms. " Hello, Aiden." Said the woman with a mature but a little teasing.

Aiden was really glad that the front door was a little ways away from the living room. " Hello, Mother!" Aiden snaps.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like it, this isn't staying long since I'll replace it with a main chapter later. I'm writing the next three chapters, but it's going to be a while. In between time I'm going to write more for The Monster Book, and A Magical Adventure. See you later everyone!**


	14. Calamity and Chaos

" Darling, I can't believe I'm going to the aquarium with you!" Miia exclaimed happily as her, Mero and Aiden headed towards said place. " I thought you would like it!" Aiden responded with a laugh. " I wonder if Serenity should be here?" Mero question. " Serenity wanted to stay at home and Zanya is watching her." Aiden responded trying to assure the two girls.

Meanwhile at the Valentine home. Serenity was playing Call of Duty with Mara, while everyone else watched them. " Wow Serenity! I didn't know that you're really good at video games!" Mara praised the other girl. " Thank you." Serenity responded as continued playing. " She hasn't gotten a game over at all!" Keros exclaimed in surprise. " I think Zombina finally met her match." Zanya mumbled. Serenity smile at the comment.

Back to Aiden and the two girls. The three had just entered inside the aquarium. " Hey Mero, why did the staff treated you like you were a princess?" Miia question the mermaid. " No reason." Mero simply replied. The three then explores the building. Mero had something to do, leaving Miia and Aiden alone together.

The two had a great time and stopped to watch some fish, before the dolphin show. " They look so peaceful." Aiden commented with a smile. " Darling, look at those two!" Miia exclaimed suddenly. Aiden looked over to see two fishes kissing.

" How adorable!" Miia cooed at the fishes. " It's really is adorable." Aiden replied as Miia looked at him. The two stared into each others eyes and slowly started leaning their heads together. " I don't think they are kissing." Mero suddenly spoke. Miia angrily slithered over to the mermaid. " Are you trying to ruin my chance with Darling!" She demanded.

" Of course not, I wanted to tell you guys the show is starting." Mero replied, as Aiden cleared his throat. " We better go see it." He said. They went to bleachers outside where the dolphin show was at. " Hey, where's Mero?" Aiden asked as Miia got a feel of dread.

The crowd started clapping, alerting the two. " Hello everyone! Today we have a guest!" The male trainer said into the microphone. Beside the man was Mero! " Hello everyone!" The mermaid called out as she waved at the crowd. Miia and Aiden were stunned at Mero performance.

However, Miia looked at Aiden and saw a fond smile on his face. And it wasn't aimed at her. Angry, Miia stormed off. " Stupid Darling!" She angrily shouted as she bumped into a man. " Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Miia apologized. " It's alright, I didn't get knock down." The man replied with a chuckle.

The man was handsome with short blond hair and he had scales on his face. " A Lizardman!" Miia thought in surprise while shuddering. " Here take this to keep yourself warm." The man spoke as he gave her a coffee can. Miia gratefully took it, as she realizes that she was in the Penguin exhibit.

" I'm Draco, do you want to go somewhere?" Draco questioned. Miia nodded as she was still mad at Aiden. Draco and Miia left the building and went to the nearby pond. " I love this place!" Draco sighed happily as Miia nodded. " Yeah. It's really nice and peaceful here." Miia mumbles to herself. She was calming down now. She was starting to think that she should go back to the aquarium.

" Hello, miss Lamia!" A voice called out. The two looked over to see Calamity Mary. " Where's your host?" She asked. " Miia run!" Draco shouted as Mary pulls out an revolver. Miia suddenly remember seeing Calamity Mary's picture and started slithering fast only a bullet zoomed near her face.

" Stubborn girl, tell me where is the warlock now!" Mary angrily demands as Draco suddenly had wings. " Try to fight me first, for i'm a great Dragonewt!" Draco shouted as he charged at the Magical girl. Calamity Mary smirked as she delivered a kick that sent Draco flying into the pond.

" Stay away from me!" Miia yelled out as Mary started walking towards her. The red head lamia was terrified. She knew that Mary could easily kill her at any moment. " MIIA!" Aiden roared out as he charged at Mary. Miia was surprised to see Aiden, but she was also relieved. Mary smirked and points her revolver at him. " Time to die, warlock." The magical girl says with a wicked chuckle. Suddenly a spear of ice almost hit her! " An ambush?!" Mary question herself in surprise as she scanned the sky.

This gave Aiden a chance to stop Mary. He quickly grabs her. " You're going back to jail!" Aiden told her. Mary just laughed as she brought out a flash bang. She tossed it at Miia forcing Aiden to let her go. Aiden protected Miia from the bomb that didn't explode. " Darling, she got away!" Miia shouted as Aiden continued holding her. " Next time I'll stop her." He vowed as Mero helped Draco out of the water.

" Draco, you're soaking wet!" Miia exclaimed shocked. " I'm fine." Draco shivers as Aiden went over to help the other male. " Wait a minute, you're a girl!" Aiden shouted in surprise. " Why does everyone think I'm a guy?!" Draco complained.

Tio appeared then and apparently the Dragonewt was abandoned by her host. So, Aiden decided to take her in. " An shard of ice?" Tasuku questioned Smith on the cellphone as he stood near an warehouse with five policemen. " I think those two are in town." Smith simply replied as she hung up. Tasuku shook his head in disbelief. " Sir, the target is in the building." A police officer told him. " Good, let's get to work." The boy replied as he got ready to enter the warehouse.

* * *

" An barbecue in the forest is so cool!" Serenity exclaimed happily as she munches on a hamburger. " I wished the forest was in a better condition." Aiden mumbled as Papi and Suu played around. It really bother him to see trash in such a beautiful forest. " Zanya, hurry up and eat already before I do!" Zombina said good naturedly as she munches on a beef kebab. " We're supposed to do our jobs." The boy reminded her.

" Oh right, Zanya I need to go back to the car! I left something important in there!" Serenity exclaimed suddenly. Zanya sighed as he followed her back to the car. " She forgot the bento box meal that she made for him." Aiden told the others. Zombina look surprise to hear that. Suddenly a tremor sent everyone falling. The four looked around until a tree landed on the Zombie. " What is that!?" Aiden yelled out as he stared at the giant tree monster.

The Monster grabbed both Aiden and Papi! Poor Suu held on to the creature until it kicked her off. " MASTER!" Suu screamed in despair as she fell in a small hole. " Humans should all be destroyed!" The creature roared as it threaten to drop the two. " Kii, don't hurt Boss!" Papi suddenly shouts as an opening in the tree showed a woman.

" You know her!" Aiden exclaimed. " Kii is my friend, who I left in the forest so she could be safe." Papi replied as Aiden notice the dryad. " Papi, why are you protecting him?!" Kii demanded angrily. " Because I love him!" Papi shouted. " Then die with him!" Kii angrily shouted as she tossed the harpy.

Suddenly a giant Suu appeared. She caught Papi and glares at Kii. " Master, I believe that if we get rid of the toxic materials in her body. We can stop her." Suu told Aiden. " Did you get smarter?" Aiden question as a mystery voice sighed. " Leave this to me." The mysterious voice said calmly as a torrent of water hit Kii.

To Aiden surprise, the giant tree body fell apart as Kii looked confused. Suu manage to catch them both as finally the tree disappear. " I can't believe that I missed everything!" Serenity complained, as the others learned that Zanya stopped her from helping. " I still haven't figure out who helped us." Aiden wondered. I couldn't get a good look either." Kii spoke up.

Kii body shrunk into a kids body. " Hey, are you sure you want to live with us?" Aiden ask her. "Yes, only so I could be with Papi." Kii replied coldly. " Has anyone seen Zombina?" Zanya questions as everyone else froze. Poor Zombina was still in in the ground, where Kii had stepped on her. " I'm glad that I'm dead and I hope someone finds me!" She groans.

Meanwhile at the Valentine home. Everyone had gone to bed expect for Kiri who stood near his opened window. " It's a good thing that Smith warned us about Calamity Mary." He sighed. " And it's a good thing I learn about Kii." A unknown male voice added. " I'm glad you saved Aiden and Miia." Kiri told the mysterious voice. " Thank you. Do you think the slime will keep your secret?" The voice question the boy.

" Yes, she understands." Kiri simply replied. "I don't want anyone to about who I really am." He added. " What about that human girl you like?" The voice asked as Kiri blushed. " Joker, don't say stuff like that!" He protested as he shut the window closed. Kiri sighed as he looked over at a picture with both himself and Serenity in it.

The boy softly smiled at the picture. " Maybe, Joker is right." He whispers as he got into bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Sorry, for the wait everyone! Next up is Aiden's date with Cerea and the female MONs members. Then Lala is making an appearance and the three ghosts secretly haunting the house will be revealed. One little thing first. Calamity Mary calls Aiden a warlock for a nickname and she will appear again sometime. Author out


	15. A Devilish Day and MONs Date

" Cerea, please take the armor off." Aiden sighed. The female centaur was being very protective and was wearing a full armor suit, with a helmet at that! " Master, remember that D could be around and he maybe a devil!" Cerea reminded as Aiden sweat dropped. " What about the extra species." Aiden pointed out.

" You have a point there." Cerea admitted as she started taking off her armor. " I doubt that D is going to show up with you around." Aiden reassured her with a soft smile. " That's true." Cerea responded while smiling back. " I wonder what's everyone doing at home?" Aiden suddenly wonder.

Meanwhile at the Valentine home. Miia had decided to do a cooking lesson by herself again. " I really don't know if I should call the ambulance, the fire station, or poison control?" Kiri wonders while holding the house phone in his hands. " Maybe, all of them." Tsen replied while looking scared.

Serenity just felt bad for Aiden, since Miia wanted him to eat her food. " How come no one stops her?" Zanya asks the girl. " Everyone already tried." Serenity simple replied as everyone dreaded the thought of the Lamia's cooking. At that moment, Serenity notices Mara looking outside. " Mara. Is something bothering you?" Serenity asks the small breed arachne. " No." Mara replies.

" Aren't you the small breed earache that has agoraphobia?" Zanya suddenly asks. Mara reluctantly nods. Serenity walks over to Mara and gently grabs her carapace covered hand. " Come on. I'll help you with your problem." Serenity says with a kind smile. Mara stares at the young girl in surprise. Nobody wanted to help her with her fear before. " Thank you." Mara mumbles.

As the two go out to the backyard. Zanya was very amazed that accepted someone's help. He had read that she ignored Smith's attempts to make her go outside. The small breed was considered a shut in because of her phobia. Zanya starts remembering his problem. The male agents keep saying that he has gynophobia. Mostly because Zanya either gets nervous or freaks out when a girl is near him. Zanya never openly admits his fear for several reasons.

One, Zombina and Doppel would make fun of him. Two, Tio would pity him. Three, it might lower Manako's already low self esteem. Zanya was in Smith's team because his father put him that team. " Why did you put me in this team, father?" Zanya thought. He snaps out of his thoughts when he hears laughter. He looks out the window to see Serenity and Mara playing on the swings.

Zanya remembers what happened yesterday. He was still surprised that Serenity made a bento box meal for him yesterday. " Maybe Serenity isn't so bad." Zanya thought.

* * *

Back at with Aiden and Cerea. Aiden was having fun hang out with Cerea. While the centaur woman was very embarrassed. because she got caught stuck between mechanical doors, and she was determined to show Aiden that she would make great wife.

At the moment, the two were having a picnic. " So, I heard from Serenity that you made lunch." Aiden spoke up first. " Yes I did. Mistress Serenity, told me you like egg sandwiches." Cerea said as she gave him his sandwich. Aiden smiled at her before taking a bite, immediately he made a face.

" What is wrong Master?" Cerea questions him. " Oh my, did you taste the sandwich first?" Rachnera pointed out more than asking. Cerea looks up to see the arachne up in the tree. " I'm a herbivore, I can't eat eggs." Cerea replied to the spider woman. " Need some salt, Honey?" Rachnera asks while using her webs to hold a salt shaker.

Aiden accepted the salt and put it on his sandwich. " Serenity, likes her eggs without salt, but I like it." He commented without realizing that Cerea was upset. The centaur woman stood up and walked somewhere else. " Why can't I become a good wife!" She sobbed as a little girl approach her.

" Hi lady!" She called out to the centaur. Cerea turned around and blackouts. " Cerea, come back! A wild boar is running around here!" Aiden called out. After Cerea left, an officer told him about a wild boar causing trouble. Suddenly the centaur woman appeared. " Thank goodness, I found you." Aiden sighed in relief.

Cerea didn't say anything as she approach him. Before Aiden went it she unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her breasts. " Cerea?" Aiden questions without looking down. " Master, I found a way to make you happy." She said in a seducing tone. Cerea grabbed his hands and them on her breasts.

" Cerea, what's wrong with you? We can't do this!" Aiden shouted. She ignored him and continued making him grope her. " It's like she's under hypnosis. I need to snap her out of this before it's too late!" Aiden thought.

Meanwhile. The little girl from before, was watching while laughing. " That was really easy hypnotizing her!" She laughed as her hood fell off. She wasn't child, but a lesser Devil! The extra specie girl continued laughing, until she notice the boar.

Back with the two. Aiden was pleading to Cerea when a scream rang out. Cerea snapped out of her hypnosis just in time. The boar came charging at the two! " Cerea, let's stop this hairy pig!" Aiden announced while Cerea smiled. " Yes Master." She replied as the boar came close.

Aiden jumped in the air and lands a kick on the animal. It bellowed in pain and rage, while Cerea grabbed a fallen signed post and knocked the boar out! " We did it!" Cerea and Aiden cheered. Unnoticed by them, Rachnera had tied up the Lesser Devil. " At least they are okay." Rachnera breathe a sigh of relief.

" Wow, I thought you would've played the hero. But it looks like, no matter what your shyness will never let you get to close to anyone!" The Lesser Devil taunted. Rachnera suddenly gained an angry aura. " You know if weren't a adult. I would've let you go. But I think you need to be punished!" Rachnera threaten the now scared girl.

" Seriously! Why do we need to eat a salad before dinner!" Miia demanded, while scowling at her salad. The other carnivores scowled too, while Papi picked at her food. The Herbivores and omnivores however, were happy with the salads. " Because, Everyone needs to eat vegetables too." Cerea replied. " Glad to see you happy, Cerea!" Aiden told her.

" I thank the kind little girl for giving me a new found passion, to be your wife!" Cerea replied, before noticing Miia and Papi give their salads to Suu. " Quit it you two!" The centaur woman shouted at them. " My family is really fun!" Serenity exclaimed happily while watching the three.

* * *

" Eek! Look at those sweets! Tio squealed happily while dragging poor Aiden. The day before the Mons girls,minus Dopple decided that Aiden should take the three on dates to get D out of hiding. " Sweetie, look my favorite idols have a new CD out!" The Ogre exclaimed happily while dragging him again.

Finally, Tio stopped at a clothing store. " Wait right here!" She told Aiden as she went to try on a dress. " Wow, I'm exhausted!" Aiden panted. Before Widen had left his house. Zanya warned him earlier that Tio gets very excited when she sees her favorite things. Almost immediately, Tio came back wearing the dress. " What do you think, Sweetie?" She asked. " I think it looks lovely on you." Aiden replied.

Suddenly, the dress ripped exposing Tio's breasts. The girl hid in a dressing room, while crying her eyes out. " I really love this dress! Why can't I wear it!?" She sobbed. " Tio, I can make it fit you." Aiden told her. " You can?" Tio asks. " Yeah, Miia usually gets clothes to small and I make it fit her." Aiden replied.

Tio immediately opened the door and hugged him. "Thank you, Sweetie!" She shouted in joy. " You're still in your bra and panties." Aiden reminded her. Tio let him go and got dressed.

* * *

" I can't wait to see the new Zombie Apocalypse movie!" Zombina shouted happily. "You like those movies?!" Aiden asks in surprise. " Of course I do, the more gore the better." Zombina replied. " I learn something new everyday." Aiden mumbles. Suddenly, Zombina cursed. Aiden looked over to see the Zombie's hand missing, before noticing it on the ground.

Aiden took them both to a café, so he could sew up her hand. " I thought Serenity could sew." Zombina questions him. " Serenity, has a hard time sewing." Aiden simply replied. Zombina decided to have some fun and loosen one of her breasts. It fell down and Aiden caught it. " Oops, it fell." She said innocently, when Aiden started blushing.

However, the young man started sew it back up. Zombina was surprised and started blushing. " By the way, where's Tasuku?" Aiden asked her. " I can't tell you where he was, but he's coming back tonight." Zombina replied, when Aiden touched a certain spot. Zombina let out a moan, scaring Aiden. " Did I hurt you?" Aiden asks her. "I'm fine." Zombina replied.

She mentally scolded herself of the moan. Zombina felt something warm on leg, and she looked up to see Aiden's nose bleeding. The Zombie let out a shrill laugh at that.

* * *

" Manako, why are you walking far away from me?" Aiden asks the shy girl. " No reason." She replied. Aiden knew sundown was near and D still hasn't showed up. Manako eventually asked if they could sit down. " Mr. Valentine, probably doesn't even like me. Because of my one eye." The shy girl thought sadly. Manako looked over at Aiden, only to see him staring at her.

" Manako, are you okay?" He asks her in concerned. Manako stuttered at first, until a movement caught her attention. " He's here!" She shouted as a figure ran away. Luckily, Tio was nearby. She grabbed a vending machine and threw it towards the figure. He dodge it, but was gazed by the machine and fell down.

Zombina immediately appeared and pointed a gun at the mysterious figure. " It's over D!" Zombina told him. Suddenly, the cloaked man changed into Doppel! " Looks like the jig is up." The Doppelganger said.

By the time Doppel explained everything, the sun started setting. " If she wrote the first note, who wrote the second one that Zombina told me about." Aiden thought. To the male surprise a young woman stood on the other side of the street. But as soon as a car appeared, she vanish. Aiden stood stunned, as a scythe went around his neck.

* * *

Oh boy, Aiden is in trouble! Next up is Lala's full introduction. After that expect ghosts and Dina. Have fun reading everyone!


	16. Aiden is dying?

At the Valentine home. Everyone was starting to relax, before Aiden arrives. Serenity was busy playing a video game with Mara. " Serenity, I haven't seen Zanya around. Is he still here?" Mara suddenly asked. " No. Once he got word that Aiden was safe. He just left the house without saying anything." Serenity replied with a giggle.

At that moment, the front door started opening. "Darling!" Miia shouted happily as she rushed to the door. She stopped immediately when she saw a headless body. " Ahhhhhhh!" Miia let out a scream that alerted everyone.

Miia panics and accidentally trip both herself and the headless body. She continues screaming, when she realizes that the body landed on her. " Miia, calm down." Aiden told her as he helped the body up. " Aiden, who's the headless body?" Shiana asks as Kagura slowly moved towards them.

" I don't know, she lost head and needs our help." Aiden tells everyone. " Where shall we start?" Haru asks, when Aiden sat the body down. " Well, we were on a slope near the park. So, it must be there !" Aiden announced. " That sounds very possible that the head is there." Alexis commented. " Suu, can't go." Sabrina pointed out. She didn't trust Suu after she got attacked by the slime one time.

" Has everyone notice that Suu never attacked Serenity and the boys." Lucine points out. " True, and I'll stay here to watch the body." Rachnera offered earning a nod from Aiden. Everyone minus three people, left for the park. Miia was terrified at the thought of finding the head. " Serenity, do you mind staying close to me?" Miia asks the younger girl.

" Sure." Serenity replied as the lamia jumped at a noise. While everyone partner up, Aiden and Cerea went together to find the head. " I wonder what kind of extra species she is?" Aiden wonder out loud. " Most likely something from the undead category." Kiri suddenly replied. Aiden and Cerea both jump at the boy's sudden appearance.

" Why do you say that?" Cerea asks, still surprise. " The body is still moving, so she is either a zombie or dullahan." Kiri pointed out. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream rang out. " Miia!" Aiden shouts as he ran towards the scream. The three manage to find, Miia and Serenity. The former was unconscious, while Serenity examines a head.

" Mistress Serenity! What has happened?!" Cerea questions the girl, while slightly panting from running. " Well, Miia stumbled upon the head and she started freaking out." Serenity told the three. Cerea just sigh was she picked up the unconscious lamia. " Master, I'm taking Kiri and Serenity to find the others. Can you watch the head?" Cerea said to Aiden who nods. After the three leave, Aiden looks at the head.

" Maybe, I should hold the head so it doesn't dirty." Aden says to himself, as he reaches out to grab the head. " Do not lay your hands on me lightly." The head suddenly spoke. Aiden jumped back in surprise. "I am a Dullahan. Guides of souls, the reapers of death. It seems you are taking care of my body, I thank you." The Dullhan said.

" Huh, she's different from her body!" Aiden thought in surprise. " I had no intentions of reveling this form to you. But, as I am one being hunted by the organization, I cannot be allowed such luxuries. In this sate, I cannot use my powers." She says. Aiden however was completely confused. " you there, human. I will allow you to lay your hands on my flesh. Consider yourself to be my temporary body, and offer yourself in service to me." The Dullahan spoke in a speech like tone.

" know that being in service to a Dullahan, an agent of death, is the greatest honor for one of the world of the living. Return me to my flesh and thus, return my power!" She continued her speech. " Um, what?" Aiden asks confused. The Dullahan now looked embarrass. " Like I said, I want you to take me back to my body. It's not very comfortable sitting here just a head." She says embarrassed. " Why the weird talk?" Aiden questions in his head.

Aiden pick up the head and was surprised how heavy it was. " did you sent me a note?" Aiden asks the Dullahan. Before, he got an answer. she started panting and moaning. " My body is being assaulted!" Miss Dullahan moans. " Rachnee! This must be why she stayed behind!" Aiden thought, as a branch cracks.

Aiden hid from a police officer, that just arrives. " Darn it! If we get caught, I'll end up in jail!" The young man thought while panicking. The Dullahan moans against Aiden's hand for awhile, until she suddenly stopped. " What happened?" Aiden whispers to the head. " The assault stopped." She simply replied.

Aiden breathe a sigh of relief. " Suu, must have stopped Rachnee. I should thank her later."" Aiden thought. Then a horrible feeling appeared, as the Dullahan started moaning again. " Darn it! There's nobody at the house to stop Suu!" Aiden thought frantically, as The Dullahan screams.

The scream must have scared the cop, because he screams too. Aiden watches in surprise at seeing the cop running away. That's when the others finally regrouped. Everyone went back to the Valentine home and reunite the head to her body. " If you like, I can use my webs to keep your head on." Rachnera offered, while the Dullahan hid behind Aiden.

" I just made a big jug of lemonade, would you like some?" Serenity offered to the Dullahan. " Hm. I have yet to amuse myself by wetting my throat with otherworldly drinks." The Dullahan says as she accepted the glass of lemonade. To everyone surprise, she took off her head and poured the drink down her throat. " Hey, can you eat snacks?" Papi asks the Dullahan.

" Of course." The Dullahan replied, as she did the same with the chips. " You were right about the possibility she was a Dullahan." Cerea told Kiri. " I'm still surprise that I'm right. This means that someone in anyone's family, is on the verge of death." Kiri comments. " What! Miss Dullahan, is someone dying?!" Gao shouts at her.

" Indeed, someone is dying." She simply replied. " I'm sorry for your loss." The girls told each other, while the boys kept quiet. "So, who's dying?" Aiden asks. Suddenly, the Dullahan pointed at him. " You, you are the one on the verge of death!" She announces, while everyone stood stunned.

* * *

" I'm on the verge of death?" Aiden questions. " That's ridiculous! He's my brother! So, I would know if he's dying!" Serenity exclaims fearfully. " What about those times, when your brother was in mortal danger." The Dullahan pointed out. "But, that doesn't-" I have no need for your retort." The Dullahan cuts her off. The dullahan looks at Aiden.

" Nothing escapes this eye of Balor, I possess. I a Dullahan and a knight Hades, have been sent to reap your soul." The Dullahan told Aiden. Rachnera suddenly tied the Dullahan up! " Did you ever think that maybe, this isn't the place for you to say something like that. I'm the only one, who's allow to lay her hands on my Honey!" Rachnera growls at the tied up female.

" Did someone call me?" Honey asked while coming into the room. " I'm the avatar of death itself. Even if you bind me with thread, fate will-" Mimi cut her off by putting duct tape on the Dullahan's mouth. "You guys take care of Honey, while Mimi and I take care of her!" Rachnera told the others.

" Papi! Take Master to a safe place!" Cerea ordered the harpy. " Okay, here we go Boss!" Papi exclaimed happily as she grabbed him with her talons. The way Papi had grabbed him, his face ended up in her panties. Papi flew out of the house and Aiden ended up hitting several trees. " Papi, fly up more!" Aiden told her.

Expect, she started panting from his voice and hit something. "Darling!" Miia screamed at seeing him fall. Luckily Suu caught him. " Method aside, good catch!" Miia praises the slime. " Why didn't you offer to help?" Serenity ask Chione. " I can't handle heavy weight." The gargoyle replied.

Unfortunately, Aiden almost drown because Suu hugged him. Then he almost got killed when, the centaur women offer to guide him out of the town. He was ridding Cerea when she got into her fantasies. Aiden had fallen in the water, were the mermaids nearly drowned him. So they could have a child with him before he died.

Miia and the other serpent girls rescued him. " Darling-kun, Danna-san, Aiden, Dear Sir!" They shouted worriedly. Suddenly, they all got tied up. " Don't you see, He is on the verge of death." The Dullahan says to the girls and Rachnera was with her.

" Girls, I think we should let her do her job." Rachnera told them. " I won't let her!" Serenity shouted. Unlike some of the others, she notice Aiden going into the water. " Aiden is my brother! I don't care, what you say about him! I won't let him die!" Serenity shouts as she ran towards her brother.

Out of nowhere, Kiri appears and grabs Serenity's wrist. " Serenity, just calm down!" He orders her. " Kiri, let go! She's going to kill Aiden!" Serenity protest, while trying to free herself from the boy's grip. The serpent girls stared stunned at the scene. They couldn't believe that the boy would do this. " Kiri has always been so sweet and kind! Why is he doing this?!" Lucine thought in surprise.

After some protesting. Aiden got up and proves to everyone that the Dullahan, was wrong. " How did you know that Aiden wasn't going to die, Kiri?" Miia questions the boy. Miia, the other serpent girls and Serenity realizes. That he had to known about the Dullahan was wrong. " I just had a feeling." He simply replied as he let Serenity go. "Either way, thank you for stopping me." Serenity thanks the boy with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Back at the Valentine home. Smith explained that the Dullahan named Lala, was one of her problem cases and Lala decided to stay at the Valentine home. " I'm glad you not dying!" Serenity exclaimed happily to her brother.

"I'm glad about that too." Aiden responded. It was the next morning and everything was alright. Until, someone knocked on the front door. The only people awake at the moment was Miia, Gao, and the siblings. So they opened the door, Smith stood there. " Good morning everyone! I brought Draco, Lilith, and Kii, plus some others." Smith told them.

" I like this house! It's perfect for a dragonewt like me!" Draco exclaimed delighted. " Where's Papi?" Kii demanded. " Where's Rachnera?" Lilith demanded. Miia and Aiden sweat drops at dryad and lesser devil's demands. The three immediately went inside, while the four outside notice the new members. One was a girl with green skin and hair, in a flower. The second girl had tan skin with eyes like Lilith, only she wore a high school uniform. The third had both skin and eye colors like Lilith, only she wore boots and a black dress.

The fourth was actually a boy! He had purple hair and matching eyes, he didn't seem to happy to be at the home. " You guys meet. Saki the Elder Devil, Lethe the Greater Devil, Aluru the Alraune, and Gaito Kurozou the well I'll let him tell you." Smith introduced the new members.

" Nice to meet you, Gardener!" Aluru flirts. " Hi Teacher!" Lethe greets. "Hello, Husband!" Saki greets. Gaito however ignores everyone. " Sorry about him, he's always grumpy." Smith said in a teasing tone, earning a glare from the purple haired boy. "You're the one who forced me into this!" Gaito shouts at the woman.

" Who, me?" Smith asks innocently. " Just ignore her." Gao tells the other boy. Gaito ignored Gao and went inside the house. Aiden, Serenity, and Miia helps the new members out. Meanwhile at the dining room. Gaito was giving himself a tour, when he notice something outside. He looked real closely at the swings and was surprised to see it move by it self.

The boy blinks a few times, before realizing that it was still moving. " What in the world, is going on here?" He questions, as the swings stopped moving. " Gaito, do you need some help?" Serenity asks him. " No, I'm fine." He replied, as he left the room. Serenity looked outside and wonder what he was staring at.

Serenity shook her head and walk towards the kitchen, without noticing a ghostly figure watching her.

* * *

I'll put this on my to edit list. Anyway, the mystery deepens for the Valentine home. Next up is The ghosts and Mr. Valentine and then Dina appearance, till finally the Polt chapter and Serenity's accident slash Rachel's return. The reason for the fast update is because, Everyday Adventures with Monster Girls was updated.

Have fun reading everyone!


	17. The Ghosts and Mr Valentine

At the Valentine home. Everyone was busy watching Sherlock Holmes. " Serenity! We should start a business in solving mysteries!" Mara exclaimed happily as Serenity shook her head with a chuckle. " Sorry, I doubt that anyone would hire us." Serenity replied. " We would!" Papi and Suu choruse as Sabrina shush them.

" It's too bad that Gaito refused to join in the fun." Miia commented as Mero sighed. " I tried my best to convince him to join us. But he wouldn't listen." Mero said. " Maybe I should talk with him." Aiden says getting up. Serenity stood up and started walking out of the room.

" Just stay here, and I'll talk with him. It's no use for you to miss the fun." Serenity told her brother. Aiden sat back down let her go upstairs alone. Serenity shudder as she got too the second floor. Just like the rest of the house it was dark. " I really hope Gaito has his room lit up." Serenity mumbled as she continued towards the boy's bedroom.

Suddenly a creaking noise followed by a giggle alerted Serenity. She spun around to see no one. " Papi, Suu, Lilith, Mara is that you?" Serenity called out. Nobody answered. Serenity shrugged and continued walking until she found the room. " Gaito, everyone wants you to watch the movie with us!" Serenity called out as she knocked on his door.

Serenity was surprised when the door opened and a rather annoyed looking Gaito stood there. " I don't want to watch a movie with anyone!" He snapped. " Then why are you watching The Maze Runner?" Serenity questions as she looked into the room. " That's none of your business! And don't look inside my room!" He shouted at her. " Wait a minute, did you really wanted to watch this instead?" Serenity asks. " We could've watch The Maze Runner, if you told Aiden that you wanted to watch that." She added.

Gaito looked like he wanted to protest, but stared in shock at something over Serenity's shoulder. Serenity looked over to see a girl with white skin floating behind her. The young girl was ready to scream when Gaito grabbed her hand and pulled Serenity into his room.

" Was that a ghost?!" Serenity exclaimed as the boy closed his door. " yeah, I thought something was weird here yesterday." Gaito commented as he locked the door. " I wonder if she was friendly?" Serenity asks herself. " She could be, but if she's not we need Smith here." The boy responded. " I'll call Smith." Serenity says as she dialed the number in her cellphone.

" Serenity, is something wrong?" Smith asks the moment she answers her cellphone. " Yeah, there's a ghost in the house." Serenity replied. " I'll send MONs at your house at once!" Smith announced seriously as she hung up. " Wow, Smith was serious!" Serenity exclaimed in surprise. " Really? Is she drunk?" Gaito asks as the girl shrugged.

Back downstairs. Aiden was getting anxious for his sister. " Master, shall Shaia and I look for Mistress Serenity?" Cerea asks as Aiden nodded. " Yeah, it's too dark up there for Serenity to see anything." Aiden responded. The two centaur women immediately left for the second floor, and they both heard the same giggles from before.

" We are not alone." Shaia commented as she and Cerea cautiously continued their search. Finally they found the room. " Mistress Serenity, are you alright?" Cerea asked out loud. " Cerea, run away! There's a ghost in the house!" Serenity shouted from the other side of the door. The two stared at the door with surprised looks, until they remember a few strange things happening at the home.

" Lady Serenity, Gaito open the door and follow us!" Shaia advise the two. The door open and immediately all four housemates ran down stairs to the living room. " What's going on?!" Aiden asks in surprise. " Master, we have a ghost here." Cerea replied as the other housemates were stunned. " The worst is that we have three ghosts!" Serenity exclaimed.

" Three!?" Miia shouted before looking for Lala. " I doubt that Lala knew about them." Rachnera pointed out. " This does explain, why the bucket was in the living room that one time." Kiri reminded the housemates that were there that day.

" Not to mention the creaking noises." Serenity added. " And the swings set moving on its own." Gaito pointed out. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Aiden opened it and the MON squad walk inside. Immediately, Zombina assigns herself and Tasuku on looking for the ghosts. While the others protects the Valentine home.

Aiden, Serenity, Shaia and Cerea joined the two to the basement. " Where are the spider webs and the dust?" Serenity asks. " Maybe, the ghosts are cleaning up the basement." Aiden reply, as someone knocked him out.

"Master?" Cerea questions, as she heard a noise. She turned around to see the ghost girl from before, dragging Aiden somewhere. "Master!" Cerea shouts, gaining the others attention. " Tasuku, take the shot!" Zombina orders the boy. " I can't! Aiden is in the way!" He shouts.

Suddenly, a ghost in a witch style clothing and another one in sport clothes appeared. The two started helping, the first ghost. " Master/Milord!" Shaia and Cerea bellowed together, as they charge towards the ghosts. Almost immediately the trio disappeared with Aiden! " Aiden!" Serenity cries out. " Tio, Aiden has been taken hostage! Search every room in the house!" Tasuku shouts in his communication device.

(Kiri's Pov) " Tio , Aiden has been taken hostage! Search every room in the house!" Tasuku's voice ordered. I sat stun at hearing this. " No! She promised that she and her friends weren't dangerous!" I frantically thought. I couldn't believe she lied to me.

(Flashback) I stood by my window after a chat with Joker. He just told me that Aiden and Cerea were really okay. " Hi!" A voice greeted me with a cheerful smile. I jumped, before I spotted the purple hair and skin girl. " You're a Jack o Lantern." I said to her.

" Yeah, and you're a Demon Lord!" She exclaimed happily. " How did you know that?!" I demanded. " I saw you transform yesterday." She replied. I was shock, how long has she been here? "I can't see why you have a hard time admitting what you are. I mean, you are in the program." She pointed out.

" Because, I don't want anyone to treat me any differently." I replied. " Really? You're not telling anyone, your real name either?" She asks. " Yes and who are you?!" I demanded. " Oh, I'm Ran!" Ran exclaimed happily. " Are you a threat to anyone here?" I question her. " Nope! My friends and I are not dangerous!" She says cheerfully, before leaving.

I just sighed, before noticing Suu. "Remember, this is a secret." I reminded her earning a nod from her. I watched the slime leave. "I been so busy worrying about Aiden's pentagram. I forgot to worry about myself." I mumbled.

(Flashback end) Right now, I was actually mad. " Calm down, maybe Ran is trying to get me in my real form." I thought as the Mons members start looking around the house. I knew I had to do something. So, I slipped out of the room and snuck outside the back door. I then saw the light in the shrine. " Am I really doing this?" I ask myself.

I took a deep breath and started changing into my real form.

(No ones Pov) "Girls, he's awake!" A female voice called out, as Aiden starts waking up. " Where am I?" He asks as Ran looks at him. " I'm so sorry about Rei! She panicked and accidentally knocked you out!" Ran explain. " You were panicking too!" Rei retorts. " We warned you that you shouldn't have play a joke on the sister!" The sporty looking ghost exclaimed

"Yeah! Now we're probably in trouble with the government and him!" Ran scold Rei. " Him, who? Aiden asks, before clutching his head and winching. " That would be me." A cold sounding voice replied. Aiden vision was blurry, but he caught sight of aqua hair and pale skin.

" Kiri?" Aiden questions the figure. " Aiden don't talk until I check your wound." The figure tells Aiden. " Wahoo! Miserea is finally here!" Ran cheered. " Shut up! Kazuka , tell him everything!" Rei exclaimed. " We escaped from are original hosts, because they verbally abuse us everyday. We came here because, it felt safe here." Kazuka tells her story.

" Why didn't you say anything before?" The figure questions. " Mister Valentine, is so handsome. We like watching him bathe." Ran replied. " I thought Miia was peeping on me?!" Aiden exclaimed in surprise before crying out in pain. The figure was immediately at Aiden's side. "This is bad! I can't see the injury and the pentagram is red!" He exclaimed, as Aiden wince again.

" Pentagram?" Aiden thought. " I can't you heal him? Your powers are water and ice." Rei points out. "I can't heal him! I need to actually see the wound and the pentagram is almost gone!" Kiri shouts. " What does the pentagram do?" Ran asks.

"It stops him from dying!" That was last thing Aiden heard. Aiden wakes up in his living room. The onyx eyed man sees a faint light from the living room's curtain covered window. " Thank goodness, you're alright!" A familiar voice sighed in relief. " Kiri, what happened?" Aiden questions. " I had to heal you without finding your wound." Kiri replied. " Where's everyone at?" Aiden asks.

" Asleep. Smith will be here in a little while with the papers." Was the reply. " I'm glad, I hope that Rei, Kazuka, and Ran get along with everyone!" Aiden sighed happily. Kiri looked uneasy about something. " Aiden, I know that you know the real me. But, please don't tell anyone." The boy begged Aiden.

" I won't." The young man replied. That's when someone knocked on the door. Kiri opens the door and Smith walked in with some company. " Hi Darling-kun, meet Kehp, Yuki!" Smith introduced the newcomers. " N-nice to meet you." Kehp shyly says. Kehp was a pan faun with short white hair and she was wearing a orange dress.

" Hello, Prince." Yuki greets with a beautiful voice. She was a Yuki onna with the usual blue skin and white hair. Her hair was put up and she wore a blue kimono with snowflakes. "Smith, is this really the time for this?" Kiri asks her.

" Yes!" Smith replied with a teasing smile. "Note to self, kill Smith some day." Aiden thought to himself. " I'll call the construction company for rooms to be made." Smith told Aiden, as She went into the dining room. " Kiri, did you make coffee?" Aiden asks the boy. "Yes, but I was going to give it to you." He responds doleful.

Kehp actually giggles with Yuki. Aiden really hoped he could talk with Kiri about the pentagram. But, that had to come later as he heard Serenity's voice from upstairs.

" How did I even get a pentagram?" Aiden thought.

* * *

Uh oh, Aiden lost his magical protection! He might have Lala, but will he have her with him when Calamity Mary returns? Kehp and Yuki are hints on who will appear in the next chapter. Next up, a Undine appears during a sever storm and she wants Aiden! After that, Polt appears first before the accident slash Rachel's return. Author out.


	18. A Stormy Day

" Good morning everyone! Todays weather is rainy with a chance of severe thunderstorms later today." The weather lady said on the news in the Valentine home. " Serenity and Gao will be alright." Rui tried to reassure herself. " Dear Sir, wouldn't have sent them out if they weren't." Lucine reminded her.

" She's right!" Ran backed the Melusine. " That's right! If anyone needs me, I'm taking a nap on the porch!" Aiden called out as he headed out to the porch. " Miia and Mara tried to be a pervert." Honey told them as she sweeps the floor. Kiri walks into the living room at that moment. " Hey, where's Aiden?" Kiri asks. " Outside, why?" Ran questions.

"Because, Smith says that someone is coming over." He told them. The five ponder at who was coming over. Meanwhile, a few minutes before Smith called. The agent was having trouble with a extra specie. " Keep her sedated!" Smith shouted at some other agents. " Smith! She's fighting too much!" An agent shouted. " The glass is breaking!" An another frantically shouts.

" Tasuku! Give me the tranquilizer gun!" Smith orders the boy. He grabs the tranquilizer gun and toss it at her. " Who showed her Aiden's picture!" He shouted over the commotion. " She saw Mr. Valentine's picture, because of agent Williams!" A man yelled out. " I thought he was supposed to be her host!" Williams shouted.

At that moment the glass broke and a watery figure fled immediately. " Everyone, don't let her get out of the building! She's a high risk for everyone at the Valentine home!" Tasuku ordered the agents as Smith made the call.

Meanwhile at the store. Serenity and Gao were busy shopping. " Serenity, is this okay for the storm?" Gao asks her while holding up a flashlight. " Of course idiot! Did you lose more IQs?" A male voice asked. Gao turns around and gasps. Serenity looked over too and saw a boy her age with yellow hair that had brown stripes on the bangs.

The boy was wearing a yellow semi long sleeve shirt and a short sleeve blue jacket with brown shorts. " Noboru! I'm so happy to see you!" Gao exclaims happily, while the other boy scoffed. " Yeah, nice to see you too. Is this your host?" Noboru asks.

" Serenity is my host little sister." Gao replied. Noboru gave Serenity a look over. " Well, at least you don't look weird like my host." Noboru pointed out. Before Serenity could reply, the speakers came on. "Attention Shoppers! The weather channel just issue a severe thunderstorm warning!" The manager spoke out.

"Everyone is advise to stay inside their homes! The storm is said to produce, heavy rain, strong winds, hail and possible lighting strikes!" The manager adds. " We need to go home, now!" Serenity gasps, as she realizes that everyone at home don't know about the storm.

Back at the Valentine home. Aiden was asleep from the rain, completely unaware that someone was approaching him. It was a girl with sliver skin and hair made of water. She had pointy ears a reveling top and blue mermaid style skirt. She got on the first step to the porch. " My Knight, it is me your Dina. I have come back to you." Dina whispers, while trying to take off her shirt.

" Master! Darling! Danna-san! Milord!" Cerea , Miia, Kagura and Shaia shout together. They had been watching NCIS, when the news started warning everyone about the storm. " Who are you Concubines?!" Dina screamed at them. " Concubines? Kagura, she knows your old favorite phrase!" Miia joked.

However, the Undine was furious. " GET AWAY FROM MY KNIGHT!" Dina screams, as her hair formed like blades. The four jump from the porch and landed on the front lawn. They hoped that the furious Undine would follow them. They didn't want Aiden to get hurt in this fight. The plan works since Dina did follow them. " Stay away from this home!" Cerea ordered Dina. Dina ignores the order and attacks the centaur woman.

Cerea fends off the angry Undine with her sword, while Shaia tried to aim an arrow at Dina. Miia lashes out with her tail, while Kagura copy her. Dina dodge all attacks and continues her attack on Cerea. " I'LL KILL YOU! KILL YOU!" Dina screams at Cerea.

" Dang it! Let us hit you!" Miia shouts. " The rain is giving her an advantage!" Kagura yells out. She just realized what Dina is. " Need some help!" A voice called, as webs caught the raging Undine. It was Rachnera, Alexis, Mara Sabrina. The three were safely on top of the garage. While Mara was climbing down the garage. " Get we stop her?" She hopefully asks as she reaches the ground. Dina gave a scream of rage and used her hair blades to cut the webs.

" Impossible! Our webs are too strong for her to cut!" Sabrina exclaimed in surprise. Dina screamed again, as she charges at Mara who was going to wake up Aiden. Suddenly, a car appears and stops at the house. Tasuku got out of the driver seat. "Dina Deluge! I order you to stop!" Tasuku ordered her.

Dina ignores him and continues slashing at Mara. The small breed was having a hard time avoiding the attacks. " RUN MARA RUN!" Miia shrieked at the small breed Arachne. However, Mara got cornered by Dina who laughed sinisterly. " Tried to get my Knight, huh? For that DIE LITTLE SPIDER!" Dina laugh crazily, as she raised all of her hair blades.

Suddenly, someone hit her on the head with a frying pan. It knocked the rampaging Undine out. " I thought it was weird that nobody came inside." Kiri says, while giving a glare at the unconscious Dina. " What's everyone doing outside?" A familiar voice asked. It was Serenity and Gao.

" Did you really have to get that crazy Undine in here?" Miia asks Aiden. After Serenity finally woke up Aiden, he decided everyone should get inside even Dina. " I actually agree with her for once. Why did you bring the murderous Undine inside?!" Gaito complains.

" Because, she probably needs therapy." Aiden simply said. Everyone in the room sweat dropped at his answer. " Aiden, she really is dangerous. She had to be locked up, before we sent her to her host family." Tasuku tells Aiden. "Then she ends up escaping." Rei commented. Dina starts to wake up. She looks around until she saw Aiden. " My Knight, I'm so happy to find you again." She whispered.

" I'm not a knight, I'm just me." Aiden pointed out. Serenity gave some hot chocolate to Aiden. Dina suddenly jumps up and to everyone surprise, she hugged Serenity. " Trinity! My darling daughter! You came back to us!" Dina exclaimed happily. " Her name is Serenity." Mara said. Dina just ignored her.

" My Knight, don't you see? Our family is back together!" Dina exclaims happily. " Listen, I'm not your knight and Serenity is not your daughter." Aiden tells her, while looking exasperated. Dina let go of Serenity and gave Aiden a sad look.

" My Knight, I really wish that you remember everything. From our marriage, to our daughter's birth." Dina said sadly. " I can try, but you can't harm anyone here." Aiden told her. Immediately Dina looked very happy. " I promise, that I'll never harm anyone!" She promise eagerly.

" I guess, we have no choice then." Tasuku sighs before calling Smith. Tasuku told her everything and Smith just told him to stay at the Valentine home. " Has the storm gotten worse?" Queen asks. " It's pretty bad outside." Tasuku responds.

" Okay everyone! If this storm is getting worse, we'll head towards the basement!" Aiden announces. " Aiden, a tornado is not appearing." Tasuku tells him and Aiden looked sheepish.

" But, what if a tornado does come?" Kehp asks. " Yeah, and why the basement? Isn't outside." Haru points out. " Actually, there is another way to the basement." Gao reveals. Everyone looked at him in surprise. " Why didn't you mention that before?!" Shiana demanded. " Nobody asked." Gao points out.

At that moment the lights go out. " Do I hear sirens?" Sein asks. Everyone froze, indeed the warning sirens were going off. Everyone rushed over to the inside door to the basement. " It's locked!" Mero exclaimed.

" I'll open it!" Sabrina announces, as she tore the lock off. Finally, everyone got to the basement. It took a hour before the siren stopped. " I really need to talk with Smith about this." Tasuku mumbled. He wasn't happy that Smith neglected to tell him that there was a tornado warning. " Darling, are we really keeping Dina?" Miia asks.

" Yes Miia. She's not so bad." Aiden tells her. Miia shivers at the thought of the homicidal Undine living at the house." Serenity, can we talk?" Mara asks the girl. " Sure!" Serenity replied cheerfully. "Do you like any of the boys?" Mara questions.

" Mara! That's a little private!" Serenity exclaims in embarrassment. " Oh! You're just like your brother! You have cute boys, easily falling for you!" Mara tease. " Mara!" Serenity complained.

Mara just laughs. Kiri looks at them confused. " What in the world are they talking about?" He thought to himself. " I forgot to check the mail!" Mimi exclaimed, as Chione went to get the mail.

" Seriously?! We could've died, and you're worried about the mail?!" Alexis demanded. " My magazine might have came in." Mimi replied. " I'm living in a asylum!" Gaito groans. Chione came back with a letter. "Serenity, this is for you!" The Gargoyle says in surprise.

Serenity took the letter and read it. " Aiden! It's from Thomas!" Serenity shouts in joy. " Your pen pal?" Aiden asks. "Yes! He says everyone at the farm is fine. Oh, he says he has homestays like us! Their name are Tamara and Lein, a Kobold and awerecat."Serenity tells Aiden.

" Who's Thomas?" Rachnera asks, while Suu, and Jelli tried to see the letter. " He's my pan pal from Virginia. He's sixteen, plus he lives with his parents and younger sisters." Serenity explained. " Can I have a pen pal?" Aluru asks eagerly. " Hold your flowers, missy!" Lethe teases the alraune.

Papi, Suu and Kii just ignored everyone, while playing with the Wii. " America. I wonder when I'll get a chance to visit again?" Aiden thought. " I have to go now." Tasuku announced. "Okay. Tell the other MON squad members, I said hi." Serenity told him. " I will." Tasuku promise.

After Tasuku left. Life was sort of back to normal. Miia and the other girls competed for Aiden's affection. The boys help Serenity with the cooking. Everything was fine, but nobody notice a certain someone watching watching the house..

" So, the Warlock can be killed now." The figure softly chuckled. Car went by, and its headlights briefly exposed the figure. " Next time we meet, Warlock. I'm going to kill you!" Calamity Mary vowed with a evil laugh.

Author here. Oh, boy! Calamity Mary is back, but don't worry. She won't appear again, until the Broker appears. Next up is Polt and Run. Then the big appearance of Rachel! Cathly, Merino, Yukio and possibly two others will appear in the next chapter. One more thing, Serenity will not join the group to the vacation arc. Instead, she'll be staying with Michael Hart, because of her injury.

So, fans of Serenity can see her in A Magical Adventure. Thomas, Tamara and Lein are characters from Monster Girls in the USA. Author out.


	19. Polt and Run

" Take a deep breath, Miss Valentine." A nurse told Serenity. The young girl did what the nurse told her. " Good job! So far, you're not showing signs of being sick." The nurse told her. " Megumi, can you watch my sister while I checked on the others?" Aiden asks the nurse. "Of course, I would." Megumi reassured him

Aiden walked out of the room, and decided to check on the boys. " GET THAT CAT AWAY FROM ME!" a shout came from a closed room. " Gaito, calm down! It's not a real cat, it's my exchange student!" A female voice shouts.

A blond hair woman ran out of the room. She had a black cat, that looked very happy. "Michael, did Yunael came along to work with you?" Aiden asks. " Yes! She begged me to bring her here today!" Michael sighed frustration. Aiden had met Michael yesterday, when he made the appointments.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A scream rang out. " Miia!" Aiden shouts, as he rushed towards the scream. He found her fainted on the floor in her underwear. " Milord, do not worry about her. She overreacted because she didn't like her weight." Shaia deadpanned.

After everyone went home, a question had to be answered. " How did you three gained weight?" Saki asks. " Yeah, Mero and Cerea exercise everyday." Draco comments. " Wait a minute. You're the cookie thieves?!" Mara exclaimed. " Mara, I'm so sorry." Mero apologizes. " I ate a cookie too." Haru bashfully admits.

" Those were mine!" Mara sobbed. Serenity had bought her some cookies two days before and ten of them mysteriously disappear the next day. "Anyway... how are we going to solve this problem?" Kiri asks. " Maybe, we can build a gym." Miia says, while still looking depressed.

" That seems a little drastic." Aiden points out. " Serenity, do you have a idea?" Mimi asks the young girl. Serenity looked up from her piece of paper. " What about the new gym. A Kobold runs it and Smith suggested it one time." Serenity tells everyone.

" That's actually a great idea!" Honey cheered. " We should go there today!" Aiden announced happily. " Wait! Quess, Jelli, and Mimi can't go." Kiri reminded Aiden. " Chione, Queen, Honey and the plants can't come either." Gaito points out.

" Why is Suu going?" Quess asks. " Because she likes to follow Papi wherever she goes." Kiri replied. " I'll stay behind with Sabrina to take care of the others." Alexis told Aiden. " Can someone grab me a damp sponge?" Serenity asks. Gao went into the kitchen, and came back with a sponge.

" Thank you!" Serenity giggled, as she prepares her letter. " I can stay home too." Rachnera volunteers. " No, I think you should come with us. Because, for some reason my mind is telling me that you shouldn't stay at home." Aiden tells her. " What could I possibly do to the others?" Rachnera ask innocently. Sabrina picked up a box near the regular Arachne.

" This is the reason." Sabrina says, while glaring at Rachnera who just looked away. " I finished my letter!" Serenity sang happily. The letter was for her pen pal, Thomas. In the letter it describes the storm, Dina's arrival and the doctor visit.

" Did you remember to ask for a picture of Tamara and Lein?" Mero asked earning a nod from Serenity. Mero had become curious about the Kobold and Werecat. So, Serenity asked Thomas to help her out with that.

" We really should remember Dina." Keros whispered to Aiden. " Dina, I need your help with the pools. Can you check them out?" Aiden asks the Undine. " My Knight, I will be glad to help." Dina hummed, as she walks towards the pool area. " Quick, lets go before psycho comes back!" Miia whisper yells.

That is when the others left. " I hope Thomas gets my letter." Serenity says as they approach the gym. " Do not worry, I know the harpy working at the post office. She's a fast flyer." Haru reassured her.

" We're here!" Papi, Suu called out together. Indeed, they had reach the gym. " Welcome to Sports Club Kobold!" A voice called out. It was a Kobold woman, wearing sports clothes. " I'm so glad that everyone here is interested in the gym! I'm Polt the Kobold!" Polt told everyone as she excitedly shook everyone's hands.

" It's nice to meet you. I'm Aiden Valentine, and this is my sister Serenity." Aiden started the introductions, but Polt stopped him. " Agent Smith already told me about everyone. So, let us get started!" The Kobold says, while going to the gym.

" Wow! Is this why Smith didn't come over earlier?" Gao asks in surprise. " Smith is actually doing her job?! She's dying!" Keros gasps, as they went inside. The group was not expecting how big the gym was on the inside. " Is this a toy?!" Papi asks excitedly while jumping on a exercise machine.

" Papi, you'll get in trouble." Haru warns, when the regular harpy looks aroused suddenly. Miia grabbed Papi and continues following everyone. " Hi everyone!" A familiar voice greets them. It was Tio and the other MONs members.

" What are you guys doing here?!" Shiana demanded, she didn't want anymore rivals around at the moment. " We're trying the gym out." Smith simply explains. " You said that you were doing this for money." Doppel pointed out. Smith quickly shush the shapeshifter.

" Zanya, Tasuku! I'm so glad to see you two!" Serenity exclaimed happily. " R-really?" Zanya shyly asked earning a nod. " It's good to see you too." Tasuku responds with his usual warm smile. " Wow! Kazuka would love this!" Aiden exclaimed at seeing the equipment.

Then he notice that Papi, Lala, Lilith, and Draco were tied up. " Sorry, it looked so fun." Rachnera apologizes, but looks like she enjoyed doing it. " Rachnera, you really need to stop this habit!" Aiden scolds her.

" is there any thing that avoids ropes?" Miia asks Polt as Serenity and Tsen work on freeing the others girls. " Well, there's yoga." Polt suggests. " Can you boys watch the equipment?" Polt asks the boys. "Why?" Kiri asks. " I'm worried that someone might steal them." Polt admits. " Did you forget to set a alarm system in the gym?" Zanya asks. " Yes." Polt sheepishly admits.

Everyone sweat drops, as the girls plus Aiden follows the Kobold. " Okay everyone! Copy this pose!" The Kobold did a somewhat easy yoga pose. " Um, miss Polt. You might have to adjust the yoga poses." Serenity awkwardly says. Papi, the centaur women, Kehp, Rachnera, Mara, Haru were having trouble.

" Oops, we should go to the pool now." Polt said embarrassed. " Serenity, what is wrong?" Mara asks her friend in concern. The girls were in the changing room and Marr notice Serenity looks very nervous. " I'm fine." Serenity replied, as she straighten her swimsuit.

The truth was, Serenity doesn't know how to swim. Aiden never had a chance to teach her. Everyone finally went to the pool area. " Wow!" Yuki shouts in amazement. " We have this pool and a kiddy pool." Polt explains. " I want to go to the kiddy pool!" Papi cheers as she and Suu went looking for it.

" Wait, I'll join you!" Manako called out, as she followed them. " Have fun with the pool everyone. We're going to sun bathe." Smith tells the others. Rachnera, Doppel, Tio, Lala, Haru, and Zombina followed her.

Serenity looks at the water and shudders. "Are you going to swim or not?" Gaito asks her. " No, I'll just watch everyone else." Serenity replied looking sad. Gaito sighs at her answer. " Okay, what is the matter?" He asks, but it sounded like a demand. " I can't swim." Serenity admits.

" Look, I'll teach you how to swim. But, we're doing the lesson at home." Gaito tells her. " Really?! Thank you, Gaito!" Serenity exclaimed happily, as she hugs him. " Get off me!" He shouts at her while blushing.

Serenity let go and then notice Miia and Mero swimming rather fast. "Miia challenged Mero to a swim competition." Kiri told the two. "Miia is actually pretty fast. Not a lot of extra species can keep up with a mermaid." Zanya comments. That is when they notice something wrong. " The pool isn't warm enough for a Lamia!" Tasuku shouts, as ran towards Polt and Aiden.

" Mero can't stay in the pool, because of the chlorine!" Kiri announces. However, the girls kept going, even when their fellow mermaids/lamias shouting for them to stop. " I won't lose!" Miia and Mero thought, as they saw Aiden in the water. He had his arms open like he was going to hug them. Miia and Mero both blush at the sight of Aiden somewhat muscular body.

Before they knew it, Aiden chopped them on the head. "Ouch! Darling that hurt!" Miia complains. " Beloved, why would you do that?" Mero asks while wincing in pain. " Because, you two were going to hurt yourselves! I never want to see anyone intentionally hurt themselves, because of a ridiculous challenge!" Aiden scolds them.

" Cerea, already won." Aiden adds pointing to the centaur. " So, we lost!" Miia moans, as Mero softly whines. " Really! You two need to learn self control!" Cerea scolds as she helps Miia and Mero. Cerea grabs their bathing suits and accidentally let Aiden see a certain part on both girls. " DARLING, YOU PERVERT!" Miia screams.

" Thank you for coming to Sports Club Kobold! I learned a lot today, I'll get new equipment for centaurs and Arachnes. And I'll warm up the pool more, plus I'll add oxygen instead of chlorine." Polt tells everyone.

" That's great!" Aiden encourages her, causing the Kobold to blush. " I wonder what Smith surprise is?" Mara questions, as they headed home. " Who knows." Miia replied, as she looked at Aiden and Cerea. The Lamia gave Cerea an scary glare at seeing the centaur holding Aiden's hand. " Miia, don't kill Cerea." Lucine told Miia.

" Wasn't this a nice day, Gaito?" Mero asks the purple hair boy. " Let me tell everyone this. I don't intend to be nice to anyone, because I don't need friends." Gaito told the others. Everyone was stun to hear this.

" Maybe, I should try to talk with him?" Rachnera thought. Suddenly, everyone stomachs start growling. " Don't worry everyone! I called Ruri earlier, she and her sisters already cooked dinner at the house!" Serenity giggles.

Eventually, the group got home. "Greetings, Master ." A different Yuki Onna welcome him. " Who are you?" Aiden asks in surprise. The Yuki Onna in front of him has, pale white skin and pale hair that was tied in a ponytail with a snowflake. She also wore kimono with snowflakes and had no pupils.

" I'm Yukio." She simply introduced herself as a minotaur, a pan faun, and a Kitsune appears. The minotaur woman was tall with breasts bigger than Tio's ! She has black and white hair in a ponytail, black stripes under her eyes, and she wore overalls with a bell around her neck.

The pan faun just wore overalls, with long woolen fingerless gloves and has light color hair with wool on her. The Kitsune looked young like Papi, but she had a fox nose, fox ears, and nine fox tails, she was also wearing a kimono. "Hey there Chief! I'm Cathyl!" The Minotaur greets him. " I'm Merino." The Pan Faun shyly introduced herself.

"And I'm the amazing Luz Ninetei!" The Kitsune introduces herself. Aiden made a mental note to kill Smith for not warning him. " Nice to meet you guys!" Serenity greets the newcomers, while showing them the dining room. "More rivals already!" Miia shouts angrily, as she slithers into the dining room.

Aiden couldn't help, but laugh. "Maybe, I'll wait to kill Smith." Aiden thought.

* * *

Author here. Next up is the big one. I should tell you guys this first. After the chapter were the house needs repairs, I'm going to work on As Magical Adventure for a little while. But I'm still going to work on the other chapters. Author out.


	20. An Accident and Rachel's Return

At the Valentine home. Aiden had gone to work and everyone was either inside or outside. Serenity knew that Yukio and Yuki were inside while most likely everyone else was outside. The youngest female finished putting her hair in a ponytail.

She gave herself a quick look over, before putting on her flipflops. Aiden didn't like her wearing flipflops. Because she almost falls down whenever she wears them. She went down stairs and pause to see a exasperated Rachnera and a very annoyed Gaito in the living room. " What's going on?" Serenity asks them. " I'm trying to get this boy to be nice." Rachnera sighed. " I told everyone yesterday, that I don't intend to be friends with anyone." The boy reminded Rachnera and Serenity.

" Is Yukio and Yuki in their rooms?" Serenity question earning a nod from Rachnera. Serenity went back to walking to the back door. When she felt thirsty. " I should get some water first." She thought as she went into the kitchen. Serenity grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Suddenly, her left foot turned.

She corrected her foot, when she felt and hears a big popping noise. Immediately after that, her left leg folds underneath her and Serenity fell down! " Serenity, what was that noise?" Rachnera asked from the living room.

" I just fell down!" Serenity replied as she got up. The girl limped over to a chair in the dining room, and sat down on it. " Did I break a bone?" Serenity thought to herself. The pain in her foot getting worse by the second, to the point she couldn't touch the floor with her toes.

Rachnera and Gaito appeared in the dining room. " Are you hurt?" The Arachne worriedly asks earning a nod. " Okay, I'll get the others just stay right here." Rachnera told the girl, before leaving. " I think I should call Dr. Hart." Serenity says as she started dialing her cellphone. " That's a really smart idea." Gaito comments as she finished dialing.

" Hello?" Michael asks from the other line. " Dr. Hart, it's me Serenity Valentine. I need a appointment fast." Serenity told him. "I could get you in anytime, what's the problem?" Michael questions. " I think, I broke my foot." She replied. " Oh dear. Can anyone drive you to the hospital?" Michael asked her. " No, unless Smith appears." Serenity told him.

" Then I'll pick you up." Michael says while hanging up. Serenity put up her phone and stared at it. " I should call Aiden." She sighed. " Too late, I already called him." Yuki said as she came into the room. " He said that he couldn't get off work until later." Yuki added. Cathyl appeared and picks up Serenity. " Kiri, said it would be better if Serenity was in the living room." She told them.

Cathyl took her into the living room, where everyone including Yuki and Gaito who follow the minotaur were there. Serenity lays down on the couch, when someone knocked on the door. Miia opened it and Dr. Hart came inside. " Serenity. Everything is ready at the hospital." Michael tells her.

" That's good." Serenity sigh in relief. Cathyl picked Serenity up again and carried her to the car. It took a little while, but Michael got to the hospital. " The x-rays are unable to tell me if a bone is broken!" Michael sighs in frustration.

" Should we get her a boot and some crutches?" Megumi asks earning a nod. Megumi went to get the stuff. " Dr. Hart. How am I getting home?" Serenity asks him. " I called Top Speed to take you home." Michael told her.

Megumi appeared with the boot and crutches. " Here you go, you'll feel so much better!" Megumi said cheerfully, as she put the boot on Serenity. Megumi gave Serenity the crutches. " Whoa!" The young girl cried out.

Serenity turned out to be clumsy with crutches. " It's a good thing, Top Speed is here." Megumi comments. Michael and Megumi both helped Serenity to the waiting room. " It's a good thing, I came." Top Speed commented at the young girl condition.

Michael continues helping Serenity, until she sat on Top Speed's flying broomstick. " If it still hurts to walk on it in two weeks. I want you to come back." Michael told the youngest Valentine.

" I'll will." Serenity promises, as Top Speed took off towards the Valentine home. " Top Speed, Michael said you are pregnant. Is that true?" Serenity asked the magical girl. " Actually... I am." Top Speed replied, as they made it to the Valentine home.

Top Speed waited till the girl had gotten to the door, before leaving. " Can someone open the door!" Serenity calls, as a commotion was heard inside. Kiri open the door and looked at her in surprise. " Is it broken?" He asked, while indicating the crutches.

" Dr. Hart doesn't know. The swelling probably is the reason why nothing showed up in the x-rays." Serenity replied, as she somewhat hops into the hallway. " Everyone has been worried about you." Kiri told her, as Papi appears." Serenity!" The harpy exclaimed happily, as she jumped on the girl.

" Papi! I can't put my left foot down!" Serenity shouts, as she started to fall again. Miia suddenly appeared and grabs Papi. While Kiri stops the girl from falling. " Papi! You nearly made Lady Serenity fall again!" Shaia scolds the harpy.

" I did?" Papi questions, she had taken three steps and forgot. " Mistress Serenity, please allow me take you to your room." Cerea says while lowering her body. " Thank you!" Serenity sigh in relief. She was tired of using the crutches.

Serenity got on Cerea's horse half and the centaur woman made her way towards the Serenity's bedroom. " Help her put on her pajamas!" Mero calls out. " Pajamas?" Gao questions. " Oh! I get it, Serenity can't put foot down. So, she needs something to take of easily when using the bathroom!" Luz said excited. " I should be taking care of my daughter!" Dina complains.

" Dina, we all need to take care of her." Kagura explains. Dina just pouts. " Darling, said that he couldn't get home till four." Miia reminds everyone, as Cerea came back. " Miia, how can anyone help her? Almost everyone here has a animal lower body." Mara points out.

Kiri pats Miia on her back. " Don't worry, you'll get another chance to help out." He reassured her. Miia ignored him and went over to the couch. " I wanted Darling to realized that I'm a better caretaker for Serenity!" She shouts, as she jumps on the couch and covers her face with a pillow.

Everyone gave Miia a disapproving look. Yukio got a ice pack and went upstairs to give it to Serenity. While Rachnera calls Smith. " Serenity got hurt!" Tio exclaimed in concerned, Smith was busy with something. " Yes, can anyone help out? We're a little lost on how to take care of her." Rachnera asks.

" Well...Tasuku has the day off. I'll call him." Tio replied while hanging up. Rachnera was about to hang up the phone when she hears a noise. She turns her head to see Gaito standing next to her. The boy looks angry. " You're letting that vamp come in here?!" Gaito demanded. " Gaito, please don't complained. Tasuku can help Serenity until Aiden returns from work." Rachnera says, while putting up the phone. The boy just glares at her, before going up the stairs.

" Why is he like this?" Rachnera muses. That when something broke. " Lethe! Look what you made me do!" Shiana angrily shouts. Rachnera sighs before going into the kitchen.

(Gaito's Pov) "I rather have Smith come over, than that vamp!" I thought, while walking to my bedroom. " Is someone out there?" Serenity asks. That's when I notice her door was open. " It's me!" I called out, as I looked inside the room.

It was actually pretty cozy, if anyone didn't notice the pink walls. " Hi Gaito! Is everything alright downstairs?" She asks. " It's a asylum." I deadpanned earning a giggle from her.

" I don't see the house as a asylum!" She giggled, while straightening her nightgown. " Cerea put a nightgown on you?" I ask confused. " I'm wearing sleep shorts too." Serenity replied. " Serenity actually looks cute in it." I thought, before I caught myself.

" Idiot! You can't get attached to anyone, till I'm stronger!" I scolded myself. " Gaito, are you okay?" Serenity asks me in concern. " Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. " Okay, if you ever want to talk. I'm right here." She told me. I wanted to leave, before I said something I would regret. " I'm a Dhampire ." I told her.

" That's the reason why you ignored Tasuku yesterday?" She asks, as I just nod. I immediately went to my room then. I wonder why I told her what I am.

(No ones Pov) " Welcome home, Master!" Suu greats Aiden, who just came home. " Hey Suu. Where's Serenity?" Aiden questions. He was very worried about his little sister. Suu grabs his hand and lead him to the dining room. " Whoa! Who cooked this?" Aiden asks in surprise at seeing the homestays at the table with different food.

Cerea smiles at him. " Welcome back, Master. Gao, Kiri, Yuki and Yukio made the meal." Cerea told him. " Aiden, I'm sorry I couldn't get in the dining room sooner." Serenity apologizes, while Tasuku carried her in a princess style.

" Tasuku, you came over to help?" Aiden questions rather dumbly. " When Tio told me about Serenity's accident, I had to help out." Tasuku chuckles, as he set Serenity down on a chair. Aiden was amazed at seeing the thirteen years old boy, wearing a black long sleeve shirt and casual blue pants. Aiden was used to seeing Tasuku wearing a school uniform or his work uniform.

" Is today your day off?" Mara asks, for Aiden. " Actually, it is." Tasuku replied, as he got ready to leave. " Wait, please stay the night!" Serenity begs the year older boy. " I don't want to be a bother." Tasuku responds to her. " You are not going to be a bother." Aiden reassured the young boy.

Tasuku gave him a smile, before sitting down next to Serenity. After the meal, everyone went into the living room to relax. Serenity was on the couch, watching Mara play a game on the Nintendo. Cerea, Shaia and the boys were watching Lethal Weapon. The serpent girls were chatting about a show they like.

Papi, Suu, Kii were playing. Lilith and her fellow devils were teasing Lala and the ghosts girls. The others were either watching the movie or reading. Aiden felt at peace, when someone knocked on the door. " I'll get it!" Aiden announces, as he went to the door. Aiden opens it and was stun to see woman his age standing there.

She had long blood red hair, green eyes, and wearing a red dress that was rather short. "Hello, Aiden." She greets in a mature, but teasing voice. Aiden was glad nobody could hear him. "Hello, Mother!" He spat out. " What's with that greeting!" She chuckles.

" Why are you here now, when Serenity is hurt?!" Aiden demanded. The woman frowns at hearing that. " What did you say?" She asks. Before Aiden answers, she bolts into the house and ran towards the living room. Everyone in the living room looks up in surprise.

Serenity and the woman just stares at each other. "Mom?" Serenity questions. That's when the woman ran over and hugs Serenity. " Serenity, my precious daughter! I missed you so much!" The woman sobs. " GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Dina screams out angrily. Shaia manages to catch the Undine, before she attacks.

" Darling, who is this woman?" Miia asks, as Aiden came into the room. " I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. My name is Rachel Vega, I'm Aiden's and Serenity's mother." Rachel introduced herself. " But, you're so young!" Mimi exclaimed in surprise.

Aiden sighs. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Rachel has finally arrived! I'm going to work on my Monster Musume Ocs story, before I put up the next chapter. First a question, does anyone know what Rachel is? Submit your answer in the reviews and I'll reveal the answer in the next chapter.


	21. An Unwanted Guest and Mama Miia

" The mail is here!" Serenity called out, as she hears the mailbox opening and closing. " I'll get it dear." Rachel told her. Rachel was only gone for a minute, when she came back in the living room. She had five letters in her hands.

" Hmmm, a letter for Miia, Papi, Cerea, Rachnera, and Gao." Rachel muses. " Really?!" The five exclaimed in surprise. They immediately grab their letters. Serenity smiled at seeing, the excitement in their eyes. Serenity ended up frowning. "Mom, still hasn't explained anything." Serenity thought.

(Flashback) " It's so good to be home!" Rachel exclaimed happily, after sitting down next to her daughter. " Who knew you would make a big harem, Aiden!" Rachel teases the young man. " Why are you here?!" Aiden demanded.

Rachel ignored the demand, and turn towards Kiri. " Are you my daughter's boyfriend?" She asked with a cat like smile. " No! I'm not!" Kiri shouts in embarrassment.

" What about you. Are you my daughter's boyfriend?" Rachel asked Gaito. " If I was. Why would I admit it?" Gaito questions. " Gao, Kiri, and Gaito are my homestays." Aiden sighs.

" Really?!" Rachel exclaimed in surprise. " Mom. Why did you leave? I was beginning to think that you were dead!" Serenity questions, while starting to sob. Rachel sighs, before making her adopted daughter look at her.

" I should've called, I know. But, I was tried to get home as soon as I could. Someday, I'll tell you everything." Rachel promises, as Aiden just rolls his eyes. " I love you and your brother. So, I'll never leave you two again." Rachel adds, with a soft motherly smile.

" Momma!" Serenity sobs, while hugging her mother. Aiden got up and took Kiri aside. " Are you getting any vibes around Rachel?" Aiden asks. " That's the thing. I can't, and I usually can tell if someone is human or not." Kiri said ,with a confused frown.

" So, you can't tell if she's a witch or not?" Aiden asks frustrated. " Either way. She's still your and Serenity's mother." Kiri reminds him. Aiden just groans, while Serenity introduces everyone to Rachel.

(Flashback ends)

" Rachnee, where are you going?!" Gao shouts, causing Serenity to snap out of her thoughts. She saw the arachne going upstairs. " Kiri, Gaito! I need some help!" Serenity called out. Both boys immediately went to her side. " What's wrong?" Kiri asks in concerned.

" Something made Rachnee upset. I have to see what made her upset. " Serenity replied, as Gaito brought over the walker. Serenity was having a really hard time with the crutches. So, everyone decided an walker was better for her.

The two boys helped her up and go into the hallway. " Serenity! Read this!" Miia shouts the moment she saw the young girl. " An request for Rachnera to go back to her old hosts!?" Serenity exclaimed in horror, she couldn't believe an family member might be leaving.

" Now, now. Rachnera has a lot of friends here. So, she'll stay here don't fret." Rachel said in a soothing tone. " Is she really Serenity's adopted mother?" Everyone in the hallway thought, minus Serenity.

" By the way. I'm going shopping. Does anyone want to join me?" Rachel asks. Dina, Kiri, and Gaito volunteered. As the four left, Sabrina took Serenity back to her bedroom.

" Centorea, Mero, Papi, and Gao. We need to make anyone who comes for Rachnera go away!" Miia announces. While the spider woman was an rival. Miia still saw her as a friend. " Excuse me! I'm Ren Kunanzuki and I'm here to take Rachnera home!" A female voice called out from outside the house.

" She's here already?!" The five exclaimed in surprise. " Gao, go open the door." Mero urged the boy. He opens the door for the teenager. " Thank you, scruffy boy." Ren said with a smile. " Scruffy?!" He thought in dismay.

" What's going on down there?" Serenity called from her bedroom. Gao went upstairs to talk with her, while the others decided to do some hazing. First. Suu attacked Ren, who actually took the molesting.

Then she wore a dress of Mero's and called it a challenge. Now she ate Mika's cooking and that's when Rachel and the four came back. " What's going on?" Gaito's asks seeing the unconscious girl.

" She ate Miia's cooking." Papi responded in amazement. She was amazed that Ren ate Miia's cooking. " What?! I'll call poison control!" Kiri exclaimed, while panicking. " This is the Valentine home again. Wait, Yuna is that you?" The boy questions, as the others had surprise looks.

" Tori has a crush on his next door neighbor? Wow! That is a big step for him to be a boy!" Kiri said to the woman. " You're having an conversation with the operator?!" Miia asks in surprise. " So, the girl lives with her uncle. That's the same with my hosts, expect their siblings." The boy continued. Gaito sweat drops. He couldn't believe that Kiri was having a conversation with the poison control operator.

" What's going on?" Rachel asks, while going into the kitchen. Ren had woken up the moment Rachel entered the kitchen. Rachel had given Ren some tea. And was currently questioning the teenager. " Why do you want Rachnera back? Didn't your family sell her?" Rachel questions. Ren looked down guilty.

" This all happened, because of me. She was having trouble with the ladder to the attic. I asked her if she needed help, but I scared her and Rachnera accidentally scratched me." Ren told the red haired woman. " I was getting stitches at the hospital, while my parents did that terrible thing!" Ren adds, looking upset.

Mero, Kiri, Papi, and Suu gave her pity looks. While the others, were starting to get worried about Rachnera leaving. " Oh, you're here already?!" Rachnera asks in surprise. The spider woman was carrying an suitcase. " She's really leaving!" The group thought in dismay.

" What is going on here?" Serenity asks in surprise, as Shaia carried her to the living room. " I see. So that's what happened." Serenity says after hearing Ren's story. "I'm going to over come this challenge, now. Unlike last time, I'm actually ready!" Ren exclaimed happily. " I'm sorry, Rachnera belongs here!" Serenity announces.

Everyone in the room looked at her in surprise. " W-what?" Ren stammered. " You talked about Rachnera like she's a challenge. But, she's a living breathing person like you and me. I'm sorry, but Rachnera is my big sister like the other girls." Serenity told the older girl.

" Way to go, Serenity!" Papi cheers. The boys in the room gave her looks of amazement. While the others were really touched. " I see. I'll just overcome this challenge and I'll be back!" Ren announces, while leaving. " My daughter. I'm so proud of you." Rachel praised her adopted daughter.

Aiden later came back and heard everything. " That's my little sister!" Aiden exclaimed happily, while Serenity played a video game with Mara. " By the way. What did your letters say?" Kiri asks the four, who got letters too.

The girls open theirs and paled. " What bad news?" Rachel asks. " My family is really proud of me!" Gao exclaimed happily, before noticing the three girls reaction to their letters." My Mom, Momma, Mother is coming here." The three finally admits. " That's wonderful!" Serenity told them.

However, they are not happy about the letters.

* * *

(Serenity's Pov)

" Big Brother! Don't leave me!" I found myself screaming out. I quickly look around and found myself still in my bedroom. " Did I just have an nightmare?" I ask myself out loud. My heart was racing like crazy, and I felt lightheaded. " Serenity? Are you okay?" An familiar voice asked, from outside my door.

I couldn't answer, so Kiri opened my door and saw my condition. He didn't say anything, as he checked my pulse. " Your heart is beating really fast. Did you have an nightmare?" He asks me. I just nod, I was still shaken up. I was surprised to see Gaito walking into my bedroom.

" What's with the screaming?" Gaito asks in a irritated tone. " Serenity, had a nightmare. Stay with her, while I get her something to drink." Kiri said, while leaving my bedroom. " Wow! You are in bad shape! I can hear your heart beating from here!" Gaito exclaimed in surprise.

I finally found my voice. " Is Aiden, still here?" I asks him. " Yeah. Why wouldn't he be here?" Gaito questions. " In my nightmare. Someone was taking Aiden away." I replied. " Have you met your brother? He's an fighter, and he'll beat up anyone who tries to kidnap him." Gaito told me in an reassuring tone.

Kiri came back with a cup. " I got you some water." Kiri told me. I took an sip, while Gaito revealed my dream. " Aiden would never let himself get taken. So, don't worry." Kiri reassured me. I just nod, as the two left. " It was an dream, nothing else." I thought going back to sleep.

* * *

(No ones Pov)

" Come on everyone! Miia's mom is coming soon!" Aiden reminds everyone. Aiden decided to have the house cleaned before Mama Miia arrives. "I think we have an rumba!" Serenity giggles while watching Suu. " That's what I was thinking!" Mero giggles too.

" By the way. What are your mothers like?" Rachel asks the three girls. Miia, Papi, and Cerea freeze without responding. " Are their mothers that bad?" Aiden thought. Serenity tugs at Aiden's shirt. " Aiden. I think she's here." She said, pointing at the window next to her chair.

Indeed an truck was at the house. Aiden, Miia, and Rachel goes outside. " Hi Miia!" Mama Miia calls out cheerfully. " Hi Mama." Miia shyly greets her mom. " So you're my daughter's host." Mama Miia comments, while holding out her hand. Aiden reaches out to shake her.

When she places his hand on her breasts. While she grabs his crotch. " My! You're pretty impressive!" Mama Miia exclaimed happily. Aiden blushes in embarrassment, Rachel however gave him an teasing grin.

" Momma!" Miia exclaimed in embarrassment. Eventually they went inside. After the introductions, the older Lamia had an gift from her village. " My. You look tired, sweetie." Momma Miia says to Serenity. " Why don't you three boys help her." Momma Miia suggests."

Miia got suspicious at the gift, now her mom was sending Serenity and the boys away. " Then again, Serenity does look tired." Miia thought. While the boys were helping Serenity. The girls, minus Rachel and start drinking the tea. Miia was about to take a drink, when her mom stopped her. " This is a trap for Darling!" Miia thought frantically.

" Darling, don't drink the tea!" Miia shouts, only Aiden just came back with cookies. " Mom is getting lemonade for Serenity- " Aiden partly says. He just notice the unconscious girls. He looks at the visiting lamia " What did you do to them!?" Aiden angrily demands. " I needed to put the love rivals asleep. So, you can be the village communal husband." Momma Miia explained with a smile.

Miia reacted fast. She threw Suu at her mom and grabs Aiden. As they ran away, Mama Miia escape from Suu and went after them. Rachel appeared with the lemonade. " Oh no! I should have seen this coming!" Rachel exclaimed. Rachel starts chanting some words and the spider women disappear!

Rachel does this to the remaining serpent girls too. " There. They're in bed now." Rachel sighs, as Gao appears with Kiri and Gaito. " Whoa! What happened here?!" Gao questions in surprise. " No time to explain! I need to find Aiden and Miia, before that poison lady finds them!" Rachel exclaimed, while running out the house.

" Poison?!" Kiri shouts in surprise, as Gaito checks Cerea's pulse. " Whatever it is. It's not deadly like Miia's cooking." Gaito told the two. That's when it clicked. " We were sent away! So, Aiden could get kidnapped!" Gao exclaimed. " That means, Serenity's nightmare almost came true!" Kiri shouts.

" Miia probably plan this!" Gaito points out in anger. He thought Miia was a good person. Yet there's evidence that suggests that she helped her mother. " I know Miia. She would never do this!" Gao defends her. " You're right, Gao!" Aiden calls out.

The boys look to see Aiden and two unconscious Lamia women. After waking up, Miia and her mom took a bath. Momma Miia gave Miia her blessing on pursuing Aiden. " By the way. Who are you rooting for?" Mama Miia suddenly asks. " On what?" Miia questions her mother.

" Which boy will win Serenity's heart." Momma Miia replied with a giggle. " I really don't know. Gao is too naïve to realize he likes her. Gaito, he's slightly better then before. But he still a tsundere." Miia replied. " Kiri, he's really helpful and cute. But, I think he's hiding something. Then there's two other boys, one is like a prince to Serenity. The other is shy, but he's warming up to her." Miia adds.

" If they don't watch out. More rivals might appear." Momma Miia muses. Miia giggles at that. Serenity is very cute and kind, she does attract attention like her brother. Later that night. Aiden leaves his bedroom for a glass water. When he sees the tied up Lamia women. Aiden sighs and unties them, before sending back to their rooms.

Aiden continues into the kitchen. He stops in surprise at seeing an certain figure. " Kiri. It's late, go back to bed." Aiden softly tells the boy. " I will. I'm getting a drink of water." Kiri told the older male. " Me too." Aiden softly chuckles. Kiri smiles and pours water into Aiden glass too.

" I think Rachel is a witch." The violet eyed boy says. " I knew it!" Aiden exclaimed. " An actual witch, Aiden." Kiri reminded him. " So, what makes you sure of that?" Aiden asks. " I felt magic in the living room." Kiri replied. " Are you ever going to tell me what you are?" Aiden questions.

The boy shakes his head. " I can't tell you now. I will eventually." He responded. Aiden nods, he understood about keeping secrets. Aiden still hasn't told Serenity the truth about their real parents. The two go to their rooms. Aiden knew that he need to rest now. For the last two mothers were coming over soon.

* * *

If you knew already or just learn about it. Rachel is a witch, her story will appear soon. The next chapter involves Papi's and Cerea's moms. Then Aiden has to survive his harem members in the aftermath of Smith's questioning on who is he marrying. See you guys later!


	22. The Birds and The Horses

" Whew! I'm still surprise that your mother tried to kidnap me!" Aiden exclaimed to Miia. " I'm sorry, Darling." Miia replied sheepishly. " It's okay." Aiden told her with a smile. Miia blushes at his smile. " Darling!" She said dreamily.

The two were airing out the rugs on the balcony. The day was actually calm. Rachel was shopping for emergency medical supplies with Serenity and Gao. Mero gave Serenity her wheelchair for the day. So, the pink haired mermaid was being carried around by Sabrina. And that still surprises everyone.

" Hey! Papi got another letter from her mom!" Rachnera calls out, while giving Aiden the letter. Aiden was confuses about this. " Why would she send a letter, when she's coming here today?" Aiden questions himself. " Open it!" Miia urges him. Aiden did as she wanted and immediately regrets doing it.

Inside the letter was a picture of a naked Papi and a naked man. Luckily some stuff were covered up. " Papi has a boyfriend?" Rachnera questions, after seeing the picture. " But, she never mention a boyfriend!" Miia reminds her, while still surprise at seeing the photo.

" She is a regular harpy remember? They forget stuff." Rachnera points out. Aiden was stun. This couldn't be real. Papi who was taking a nap on the balcony, wakes up. Surprising the three, they didn't realize she was on the balcony too. " I just remember something." Papi tells the three. Aiden and Miia freezes at the thought of Papi might really have a boyfriend.

Suddenly a Harpy with tan skin, blond hair, dark eyeliner and wearing a tribal dress appears! " Papi!" The Harpy snaps. "Come back!". " Mom?!" Papi exclaims in surprise. " That's your mom!?" Aiden shouts, hardly believing this. " What is with the mothers looking so young?" Aiden thought, as Papi's mom approached her.

" Come on, hurry!" Papi's mom shouts, while shaking Papi. " No!" The blue haired Harpy whines. " I'm staying here forever and ever!" Aiden sweat drops at that. " They certainly talk like scatterbrains." Aiden thought. " Papi the picture! Don't you remember?!" Her mom snaps. " No, I don't remember anything!" Papi yells, while trying to fly away from her mom.

" No running away!" Papi's mom exclaims, before grabbing Papi with her talons. Papi lost her balance and starts falling. Aiden quickly caught her, but they still fell of the balcony! Luckily, they fell on bush. " Papi, are you okay?" Aiden asks her. Papi was to dizzy to answer. Aiden picks her up bridle style. " Darling! She heading your way!" Miia yells out.

" Papi!" Papi's mom yells, while dive-bombing towards the two. Aiden then saw Suu walking around with Quess and Jelli. "Suu! That woman wants to play with you!" Aiden calls out to the slime. " Yay!" Suu cheers, before tackling the harpy woman. " Papi! Did you melt!?" Papi's mom shouts in worry. " She maybe chasing her daughter. But, she's still a mom." The young man thought, while running towards the park.

Meanwhile at the store. Rachel was looking for small band aids. Serenity had notice a box with a magical girl on it. The girl reached for it only, someone else got it. Serenity looked at the person in surprise. It was a boy her age. He has short brown hair, burgundy eyes and fair skin. He was wearing a yellow hoodie with a blue sleeveless jacket and brown shorts. The boy notice her staring at him.

" Oh! Did you want this?" He asks her. " Yes. But you can have it." Serenity replied. The boy ignores the last part and put the band aid box in her basket. " My host is crazy over magical girls. She and her cousin both are hyper in nature." The boy chuckles. Serenity giggles at hearing this. " I'm Serenity Valentine." She introduced herself.

" My name is Taiyou Asukawa." The boy introduced himself. That's when another boy their age approaches them. He has light cyan hair that was tied up, green eyes and fair skin. He was wearing a blue long sleeve jacket with orange and yellow trim, a black shirt and light gray cargo shorts.

Serenity also notice he has long white socks and brown shoes. " Taiyou! Noboru was being rude to me!" The boy complains with a cute pout. " Sora. You can't have your way all the time." Taiyou sighs. Sora looks at Serenity. " Tell him he should help me." He demands, surprising the girl.

" Don't drag Serenity into this!" Noboru scolds the cyan haired boy. " Hi Noboru!" Serenity greets him happily. " Oh, so this is the girl you talked about!" Sora says in a teasing tone. Noboru got upset and grabs Sora's hand. Taiyou sweat drops at seeing Noboru dragging Sora towards their host.

" I should go too." Taiyou tells Serenity, before leaving. Serenity giggles, as Gao and her mom came over to her side. " I got everything for the first aid kit." Rachel told the two preteens. " I couldn't find anything on the list." Gao mumbles regretfully, as Serenity pats his arm. Serenity's cellphone rings, as Gao pushes the wheelchair.

The brunette girl answers her cellphone. " What's going on at the house now?" She asks. Serenity listen to the phone, before hanging up. " Aiden had an adventure." Serenity told her adopted mother and Gao. Indeed Aiden did have an adventure. It turns out, Papi's mom was wanting the photo back. It was not Papi in the photo, but her mom with her dad!

Papi's mom left to visit her husband. While Aiden and a very happy Papi went home. For now everything was quiet again. Until Cerea's mom arrives.

* * *

" Good work, Cerea!" Aiden calls out to the Centaur. Cerea and Aiden were by the river. For Cerea wanted to do some jousting training, before her mother appears. " Thank you, Master. Today, I'm engaging in an unavoidable battle with my mother!" She told him. Aiden was confused by that. " Why does everyone have problems with their moms?" Aiden thought.

Then a mental picture of Rachel appears in his mind. " Then again. I still have problems with my adopted mother." Aiden remembers. Aiden and Cerea head home after a little more training. Aiden's cellphone suddenly rings. " Hello?" Aiden answers. " Beloved! There's a woman demanding to enter the house!" Mero whimpers.

" Ah, it's just Smith wanting coffee." Aiden tells her. That's when he hears the violent shouting. " Serenity is terrified! And so am I!" Mero whimpers. " Stay right there and lock the door! Cerea and I are coming home immediately!" Aiden shouts, before hanging up. Aiden and Cerea ran home to stop the intruding woman.

" Hark! Be there no one in the abode?!" A loud female voice yells out. " Who's here?!" Aiden asks in surprise. " I know that voice." Cerea mumbles with dread in her voice. Aiden walks towards the house to see another female Centaur. She has long blond hair in a bun and wearing a old fashion dress.

" I have been informed that my daughter Centorea is in residence here, hence my presence! If this is true, then open thy doors!" The female Centaur demands. There were no noises responding to the demand. " You refuse? Insolent curs! State thy intentions forthwith!" She yells. " Please stop yelling! There are kids in the house!" Aiden shouts at the Centaur woman.

That's when she stops shouting and looks at Aiden. "Oh-ho, so you are my daughter's host! I must thank thee for thy ceaseless efforts to support my daughter!" The Centaur woman exclaims with a smile, while she thumped her fist against her chest. Aiden blushes at seeing the Centaur's woman's breasts shake from her thumping her chest.

" She's Centorea's mother? I thought she was a salesman." Miia comments while opening the door. Mero, Kiri, Gaito and Papi were with her. " Ho, so you are my daughter's friends! What a welcoming sight to see her bonding so strongly!" Cerea's mom shouts joyfully. " Can you quiet down? Your shouting is giving me an headache." Gaito grumbles in annoyance.

" Mother." Cerea speaks up. " It's been so long, Centorea! How great to see you in fine health!" Cerea's mom exclaims warmly with a smile. " Well, then! Where is this teaser of yours?" Cerea's mom asks her daughter. Cerea silently walks up to Aiden's side. " What are you doing? Isn't this man your host?" Cerea's mom questions her daughter. " This man is my master that I sworn loyalty to!" Cerea announces.

Cerea's mom suddenly had an angry aura around her. " Centorea! I sent you abroad to find a teaser, a handsome one at that! This man is unremarkable average!" Cerea's mom shouts at her daughter. " What the!? I am handsome!" Aiden shouts annoyed. " Aiden. Cerea's mom is mad, people say stuff like that when they are mad." Rachel tells him, as she suddenly appear beside her adopted son. As Cerea and her mother argue.

Smith appears and she looks exhausted. " Hey, Smith! Why are they talking about teasers?" Aiden asks her. Suddenly, Aiden thought of something. "Gaito, Kiri. You two should go check on Serenity." Aiden told the two boys. " Gaito is still too young to listen to the conversation. Kiri, I really don't know about his real age." Aiden thought, as he remembers his talk with the violet eyed boy.

(Flashback)

Aiden was in the living room reading the book Smith gave him. He was reading peacefully, when he heard someone walking downstairs. " Aiden. It's late, you should be in bed." Kiri told the young man. " I should be saying that to you!" Aiden exclaims surprise. " I was wanting a glass of water. Are you reading the book Smith gave you?" Kiri questions Aiden.

" Yeah. I'm trying to figure out a way to keep Papi from forgetting things." Aiden replied. " I don't think that's possible." Kiri said. " Kiri. You should go back to bed. You are too young to stay up late." Aiden to the boy. "I'm older than you!" Kiri protests. " You look like you are Serenity's age." Aiden points out. " I'm still older than you because of my species." Kiri tells Aiden. " How old are you?" Aiden asks him.

That's when the aqua haired boy suddenly goes back upstairs. " What was that about?" Aiden asks himself.

(Flashback ends)

Aiden snaps out of his memory and learns more about centaurs. Cerea and her mother then have a jousting match. Despite Aiden's help, Cerea loses the match, but she gains her mother's respect. " So, Cerea is part human?" Serenity questions Cerea's mother after the match. " That is correct, lady Valentine." Cerea's mom replied.

Serenity casually looks around and notices Suu, Miia, Papi, and Cerea were looking out the door. Serenity hops over to them and hears something startling. " So, Darling-kun. Which girl are you going to marry. I need a you to make your decision soon." Smith says. Serenity immediately knew she was talking to Aiden.

" A decision so soon? This is way too fast!" Serenity thought. The young girl was hoping that maybe Smith could wait longer. This was not good for Aiden to have stress. Serenity didn't want her older brother to be the angry person he was before. " And if that happens. I'll never learn who is that couple in the picture in Aiden's room." Serenity thought.

Authoress here. Sorry if it seems short, I didn't want to make it too long. Next up is Aiden vs. Marriage. Aiden has to survive his harem in that chapter. And Serenity will be staying with Michael till Mero is revealed to be a princess. So, like I said before, fans of Serenity will be able to see her in A Magical Adventure. Oh, before I forget.

Gao, Kiri, and Gaito will be staying with the female host mention in the chapter. So, there will be a special chapter featuring the boys soon. See you guys later!


	23. Chapter 23

" Where am I?" Aiden questions himself. The onyx eyed man was sitting on a field near a river. Aiden notices a figure. " Who are you?" The young man asks. " Darling! Master! Boss!" Three familiar voices called out. That's when Aiden woke up to see Cerea, Miia looking at him worriedly. " Why am I outside?" Aiden thought confused.

Then he remember that Rachnera, Alexis, Mara and Sabrina had asked him to check the attic. The arachnes had told him the floors have been creaking a lot lately. So Aiden decided to check the roof to see if there was any problems. Aiden did have Gao and Kiri helping him. But Rachel needed Gao's help with cleaning up the arachne webs in the house.

Kiri had to leave to help Serenity when her tutor appeared at the house. Aiden has been busy taking care of the everyone else. He forgot to help Serenity with her homeschool work. So he hired a tutor for her. Miia had appeared and offered to hold onto the ladder after Kiri had left. Aiden was about to check on the roof when. " Hey! whatcha doing?!" Papi asked him.

Aiden notice she was flying to close to comfort since Miia started shaking the ladder. " Cut it out Papi, that's dangerous! Get away from Darling!" Miia shouts at the harpy. " Miia! Please stop shaking the ladder!" Aiden pleads to the lamia. " Wha!? What is going on here?!" Cerea demanded as she charged over to help Aiden. Only she ended up knocking the ladder over.

" I'm glad I didn't hit my head on a rock." Aiden thought after thinking about the incident. Suddenly Miia gives Aiden a tight hug. " Jeez you guys. Mom gave me her approval, so Darling and I are dating now. So don't you dare hurt him." Miia told Cerea and Papi. The Centaur and the harpy were shocked then angry. The two started try to pull Aiden away from Miia.

" Papi's mom told her to mate with him!" Papi shouts. " And Master fought alongside me! My mother accepted him as well!" Cerea announces. Aiden was getting hurt by the three girls pulling on him. " If I'm going to marry any of the girls! I need to accept their feelings!" Aiden thought in pain.

That's when Cerea accidentally kicked him. Aiden went flying and almost hit his head on a rock! But luckily Suu caught him. " Thank you, Suu." The young man told her. Since Cerea, Papi and Miia were still arguing. Aiden went inside the house with Suu. As the two got inside the house. Aiden saw Kiri and a girl helping Serenity down the stairs.

The girl has a small, lithe figure and has a doll like appearance. She has short light brown layered hair, hazel eyes and she is wearing a long sleeve green jacket, a white shirt with a large Peter Pan collar that secured by a then thin dark ribbon, suspenders, a brown mid-thigh length skirt, knee-high black socks and white ribboned mary janes.

" How's Serenity's lessons going, Chihiro?" Aiden asked the girl. Chihiro looked at him with a smile. " Her lessons are going pretty good. She was getting bored, so I decided that we should continue her lessons in the living room." Chihiro told Aiden. Aiden simply nods. He didn't want to accidentally reveal his near death experience to Serenity.

" Aiden. I heard something falling outside. Are you okay?" Kiri asks the onyx eyed man. " The ladder fell before I could get on it." Aiden lied. " Aiden. You should be more careful." Serenity told him with a worried look on her face. Aiden simply nods as Chihiro, Kiri and Serenity go to the living room. Aiden decided to wash the floor while Suu watched him. " Are you getting married, Master?" Suu asked him.

" How did you know, Suu?" Aiden question. " I heard Smith telling you to get married." Suu replied as Aiden notice he had a cut on his finger. " Yeah she told me to get married. But it's really hard to pick someone." Aiden told the slime. " Why don't you marry everyone?" Suu asked with an innocent smile.

Aiden sweatdrops at that. " Sorry Suu. But I can only marry one person ." Aiden replied. " Then. Are you going to marry me Master?" Suu asks while pressing her on him. Aiden panics when he notices he's going into her body. " No! I'm not going to escape! I have to except Suu's feelings!" Aiden thought as his head went into the slime's body. Unable to breathe, Aiden soon blacked out.

Meanwhile. Serenity was having her lessons while Haru, Lucine, Shiana and Shaia were watching the young girl have her lessons. They were learning about how to give Serenity her homeschool work if one of them married Aiden. Cathly and Merino was watering Aluru and Kii while Quess and Jelli was playing with Haru. Kagura was at the shrine with Luz, Yuki and Yukio.

Mimi and Chione were playing a board game with Draco. Dina was giving the devils Sein and Rui cooking lessons. Rei, Kazuka, and Ran were helping Gao and Rachel. Tsen and Keros were running while Gaito was watching the Arachnes minus Rachnera cleaning the porch. Everything was fine, but nobody notice Mero rescuing Aiden from Suu.

Poor Aiden had nearly died again. But when Mero rescued him. He was fine. " Beloved. Did Suu attacked you because of what Smith told you?" The pink haired mermaid asks Aiden. " Yeah. One of these days I'm going to kill Smith. Because I keep getting into trouble because of her." Aiden sighs. Mero gave Aiden a sympathetic look. She felt bad that Smith always seems to take advantage of his kindness.

During her time at the Valentine home. She grew fond of Aiden and Serenity. She loves the young girl like she was her little sister. And she found herself falling in love with Aiden. But she knew that the other girls are in love with Aiden too. So an idea just popped into her head.

" Beloved. The filter in my pool has been acting up. Can you check on it, please?" Mero asks him. " Sure." Aiden replied with a smile. He took off his shirt and dived into the water. Mero followed him. " Why did I ask him that? I know I shouldn't have lied, but I couldn't stop myself." Mero thought as she took off her top.

Aiden looked at the filter confused. " It seems fine to me. But there might be something wrong with it." Aiden thought. Suddenly he felt something warm and soft on his back. Then he notice a pair of arms hugging him and he realized Mero was hugging him from behind. " Mero?!" Aiden thought in surprise.

The mermaid continues hugging him but Aiden realize he was running out of air! " I have to accept Mero's feelings too!" Aiden thought with determination before blacking out again. Once again Aiden found himself at the field. He notice a girl that he seen there twice already but was unable to say anything.

Aiden suddenly found himself coughing up water as he was suspended from a web above the pool. " Beloved! I'm sorry!" Mero cries out as she covers her chest with her arms. " It's okay, Mero." Aiden told her with a weak voice. " Didn't me and the other Arachnes asked you to check the roof?" Rachnera asks Aiden.

The young man froze when he heard Rachnera's voice. He completely forgot about the roof. Rachnera grabs Aiden and starts leaving the pool room. " For forgetting about the roof. I'm practicing my 100 forms of bondage on you." Rachnera purrs. " Beloved!" Mero shouts frantically. At the attic. Aiden endured the bondage until Rachnera let him go.

" Alright. What are you thinking about so hard?" Rachnera asks with her arms crossed. Aiden was so surprise he couldn't say anything. " You're freaking out because Ms. Smith told you to marry someone, right? So you are trying to accept everyone and their feelings, aren't you?" The Arachne questions. Aiden just looks at her with a surprise look on his face.

Rachnera makes a doll made of webs. " I think you already know this... But you keep trying to do this 'accepting' everyone's feelings, you're liable to be torn to bits." Rachnera sighs. Aiden gulps when she splits open the doll's stomach. " And I know you would be happy that, Honey. But, It's not going to make us very happy. When you get hurt, it's an accident, we don't mean to hurt you. But... When we do end up hurting you..." Rachnera pauses and looks at her claws.

A mental image of Ren getting injured by her, appeared in the Arachne's mind. " Because our bodies, especially mine aren't gentle on humans." Rachnera adds. " Jeez. You have no idea how I feel do you..." Rachnera sighs. " I do." Aiden told her. " While all the other girls lose control of themselves. You always been really gentle with me and Serenity. That just shows me how kind you are." Aiden told her with a warm smile.

To his surprise. Rachnera looks very embarrassed. "Ahhhh jeez! You like that?! You like teasing me that much, do you!?" The arachne demands while pushing him on her bed. Back at the living room. Chihiro looks over Serenity's math lesson. " Looks like everything is done for the day." Chihiro told Serenity with a smile. Kiri wasn't paying any attention to what was going on. He had just noticed Cerea, Miia, Papi, Mero, Suu, Honey, Queen and Kehp running up the stairs.

" What in the world is going on?" Kiri asks himself. Almost immediately a loud noise came from upstairs. Everyone outside ran inside, while Serenity tried to get up. She stepped on her injured foot and immediately cried out in pain. Chihiro helped her sit back down. " Gaito! I'm going to see if everyone is okay upstairs!" Gao shouts to the other boy.

Gaito nods and goes upstairs to help Gao. Almost immediately, Gaito found Aiden. The younger male notice Aiden was unconscious and checked Aiden's pulse. To Gaito's horror, there was barely a pulse! " Gao! We need to call the paramedics now!" Gaito shouts. Suddenly Aiden wakes up! " Is everyone okay?" Was the first thing Aiden asks. " Everyone is okay, Aiden." Gao told him while helping Miia get out of the rubble.

Eventually Smith arrives and Rachel tells her about what happened. " I'm so sorry Darling-kun! I didn't know that the girls heard my conversation with you!" Smith apologizes. " It's okay. But I don't want to think about marriage for a while." Aiden tells her. All the girls looked shocked to hear that. " I want to train myself before i get married!" Aiden adds with a determined tone in his voice.

" Ms. Smith. Where are Rachnera, Mara, Sabrina and Alexis are going to sleep at?" Serenity questions. The attic was the arachnes shared bedroom. " I have an idea. I'm sending Darling-kun, his mother and the girls to a nearby town to have a vacation. The boys are going to temporarily stay with a different host." Smith replied with a smile. " What about Serenity?" Mara asks. " Mara is right. What about Serenity? She can't leave town with her injury." Keros points out.

" She can stay with me." Chihiro volunteers. " I already asked Dr. Hart to watch her while everyone is away." Smith tells them. At that moment two cars pull into the driveway. Michael steps out of one car and waves at everyone. To everyone's surprise, Tasuku stepped out of the other car and it was the drivers side of the car! " Hi guys! I'm here to pick up my host's three new guests." Tasuku told everyone.

" You can drive?!" Aiden asks in surprise. " Yeah. Zombina was really worried when I first started driving." Tasuku told him with a chuckle. Aiden stayed on the porch while everyone started packing. He was really glad that Lala is the one keeping him alive now. But a part of him was worried. What if she was unable to save him? " Penny for your thoughts?" Chihiro suddenly asks Aiden.

" Chihiro. Do you ever worry about dying?" Aiden asks. " For a long time I did. But my friends helped me realize that I shouldn't be worried about it. It's still scares me, but I can't stay afraid of it forever." The high school student replied. " I'm worried about it because I don't want to leave Serenity alone. " But she wouldn't be alone if something happens to you. She would still have her mom and the homestays." Chihiro points out.

Aiden simply nods. It still surprised him that Chihiro is a boy. But he was more surprise that he instantly knew Chihiro was a boy when he first met him. Aiden remembers that when he met Chihiro, the teenage boy was trying putting up fliers. He was helping his friends and he never expected Aiden to talk to him. They started talking about computer programs until Aiden randomly asked Chihiro to tutor Serenity.

The small boy was surprise, but he agreed to tutor her. Aiden smiles when he remembers the surprise look on Chihiro's face when he told the boy that him and Serenity are hosts. " It's still really amazing that monsters exist." Chihiro said to himself. Aiden nods and smiles when he notices Michael putting Serenity's stuff in his car. " Aiden. Please be careful on your trip." Serenity told her brother. She was being carried by Cathly. " I will." Aiden assured his sister.

Cathly helps put Serenity in Michael's car. Gao, Kiri and Gaito came outside with there bags. " See you later, Aiden." Gao told him, before he went to Tasuku's car. " Please don't die, Aiden." Kiri pleads. " I won't." Aiden reassures him. Gaito didn't say anything, but he looked really sad. Aiden watches Michael's car leave with his life sister. Then he watches Tasuku's car leave with the three boys.

Aiden was sad to see them leave. But he reminded himself that he'll see them again soon. " Wait a minute! Why did Smith send the boys somewhere else?!" Aiden thought suddenly. That's when he realizes that yet again, Smith was up to something. Aiden realize he might end need a vacation if this vacation ended up being chaotic. " Dang it, Smith!" Aiden yells, while unintentionally startling Chihiro.

Smith was already going back to her office. She had a mischievous smile on her face. She had a feeling that Aiden found out about her true intentions. Smith knew Aiden would be very mad at her. But she didn't care, as she drove towards her office.

* * *

The next chapter will be out soon. After the next one, there will be a special chapter involving the boys. In case anyone is wondering, Queen, Honey and Kehp were with Miia, Cerea and Papi. They were stopping the argument from the first part. And there was a special character in this chapter. Chihiro is from a series called Danganronpa. Chihiro will show up in the other chapters and other Danganronpa characters will make appearances too. See you guys later.


	24. Chapter 24

" My knight. When are we getting to this new town?" Dina asks Aiden. " We'll be there in a few minutes." Aiden told her with a chuckle. Aiden was driving his regular car to the town. Dina, Yukio, Mero, Suu and Papi were in the car with him. " Do you think letting that man take our daughter was a good idea?" Dina questions him. " Yes. Michael is a doctor. So he can help her if something happens." Aiden responds.

Dina is still convinced that Serenity is her daughter and that Aiden is her knight. " Boss. Are we going to that big building?" Papi asks, while staring at a hotel. Aiden simply nods. He was wondering if the others already got there. " Beloved. I'm starting to get cold." Mero tells Aiden. That's when the young man realizes the car was really cold. " I'm not making the car cold." Yukio answers Aiden unspoken question.

That's when he notice it was snowing outside. " What in the world is going on here?" Aiden asks himself. He parked the car and helps everyone leave the vehicle. Poor Mero, Suu and Dina, they were shaking like crazy. " Hey! Look at those snowmen!" Papi calls out with an excited smile on her face. That's when Aiden realize something." Those aren't snowmen!" Aiden shouts. Yukio took a closer look and was surprise.

The so called snowmen were Miia, Lucine, Shiana, Rachnera, Draco and Kagura! " Master! I'm so glad you are here!" Cerea shouts in relief, as she carefully walks over to Aiden. " I'm so sorry!" A new female voice shouts. To Aiden's surprise, a girl with light blue skin and white hair that looks like it's made of ice rant towards them. She was wearing a dress that white, purple, and three different colors of blue.

" I'm sorry! I was so excited to meet new people that I lost control of my power!" The girl cries out. The girl starts crying as Shaia, Yuki and Yukio take the frozen girls into the hotel. As soon as everyone inside, the girl starts calming down. " Master. I want you to meet Rosty. She's a Jack Frost." Cerea introduced the girl. " Hello Rosty." Yukio greets the Jack Frost. Rosty didn't hear the greeting, she was still apologizing.

" Does you live here with your host?" Aiden asks Rosty. " No. I don't have a host yet. Agent Smith left me, while promising to find me a host." Rosty replied. " Smith!" Aiden thought angrily. He knew she was lazy, but this was inexcusable to him. " How long have you been here?" Miia asks. " Two weeks." Rosty replied. Everyone looked at her in surprise. " You been here for two weeks!" Shiana exclaims in surprise.

" Aiden. Do you mind touring the hotel with me?" Rachel asks her adopted son. Aiden was going to say no. But everyone else were either going to there rooms or talking with Rosty. " Sure." Aiden reluctantly replied. The two walk in silence for a while, until. " Did Kiri figure out my secret?" Rachel asks looking very serious. " Yes." Aiden replied, while clenching his hands. He really didn't want to with her.

" I know you hate me for suddenly leaving you and Serenity. But I had to go home. Witches like me can't stay in the regular world." Rachel told him. " Why?" Aiden asks in a tense voice. " After the Salem witch trials. A group of people decided to become witch hunters. My kind was forced to make a dimension that we can live in peace." Rachel takes a deep breath after saying that. Aiden then notice that his adopted mother looks scared.

" When technology was invented. The hunters made devices that can find a witch wherever she's at. A few witches like me wanted to stay here. But I'm the last one living here in this world." Rachel reveals. Aiden was stunned to hear that. He now fully understands the situation his adopted mother was in. " The hunters have been arrested, right?" Aiden asks. Rachel shakes her head.

The young man then realizes that Rachel will probably have to leave again soon. " I want to stay here. But it's still too dangerous for me to be here. When I leave again, tell Serenity that I have to go visit relatives." Rachel tells him. Aiden simply nods. For the first time in a long time. Aiden stopped hating Rachel.

" Mom. Do you know what Kiri is?" Aiden asks. " I know what and who he is. Kiri's real name is Miserea. He's a type of monster call a demon lord." Rachel replied. Aiden was stunned. " A demon lord?!" Aiden shouts in surprise. " He's not a real demon. If a certain monster is really strong. They receive the demon lord title." Rachel tells Aiden. " I saw Kiri's real form one time. I couldn't get a good look, but still looks human in his real form." Aiden says.

" That's why he looks completely human when he's in his human form. I'm surprise he's in the program. Miserea never interacted with extra species and humans before. Expect he does interact with his servant." Rachel muses. " Servant?" Aiden questions. " A member of the dragon species both serves and protects him." Rachel told him. Aiden was really surprise. He wonders what made Kiri decide to join the Interspecies Exchange program.

Later that day. Aiden was relaxing at a onsen. He was surprise the hotel had one. But he was enjoying it. " This is the best!" Aiden sighs in bliss. " It looks hot to me." Rosty suddenly says. Aiden was startled and he immediately reached for a towel. " Rosty! What are you doing here?!" Aiden asks embarrassed. " I got worried when you didn't return with your mother." Rosty replied while looking very worried.

" I'm fine, Rosty." Aiden told her with his usual warm smile. Rosty immediately starts blushing like crazy. The young man then notice the water turning into ice. " Rosty! You're losing control of your power again!" Aiden shouts. The female jack frost didn't hear him. The ice was spreading everywhere in the room! Suddenly the door flung open! Cathyl and Sabrina rush into the room! " Sabrina! I'm going to stop Rosty!" Cathyl shouts, while running towards the jack frost.

Sabrina wasted no time getting to the onsen and picking up Aiden. Luckily Aiden had put a towel around his waist, before he was rescued. " You certainly have a death wish." Sabrina sighs. " What can I say. Everywhere I go, I find an adventure." Aiden chuckles. By this time, Cathyl had calmed down Rosty. " Maybe this is way I haven't found a host." Rosty mumbles sadly.

" Hey. Don't torture yourself. Anyone would be happy to have you." Aiden reassures her. Rosty looked surprise at first. Then she smiles. " You are really kind Mr. Valentine." She tells him. Aiden blushes at that. Soon after that, Aiden went to his temporary room. He looks at his cellphone and smiles at the pictures on his phone. The first picture was Serenity and Gao. Serenity was putting a bandage on Gao in the picture.

Aiden chuckles when he remembers that day. The next picture was Tasuku and Zombina. The boy was blushing like crazy, while Zombina was laughing. She was teasing Tasuku about his crush on Serenity. Aiden almost laughs at the next picture. It was a picture of Papi holding a cute little kitten. Why it is funny is because of what happened after he took the picture.

Papi found the kitten and was begging to keep it. Gaito was just passing by. When Papi decided to show him the kitten. The boy freaked out the moment he saw the kitten. Papi was really confused about why Gaito was really scared. But Aiden's surprise, Papi finally realized why Gaito was scared. She handed the kitten to Aiden and apologized to Gaito.

The cellphone suddenly shows Aiden that he has a text message. It said. " Big brother. I finally got that letter from Thomas. He has a new homestay now." Aiden notices he has another text. It said. " I hope Smith fixes the attic soon. I'm starting to miss everyone already." Aiden realizes Gao sent that text. He texted back saying. " I hope so too."

Aiden waited for a few minutes and decides to turn off his cellphone. But he stops when he sees a picture sent to his phone. It was a picture of Serenity asleep on a couch. There was a boy with her and he looked really embarrassed. Mostly because Serenity was laying her head on the boy's shoulder. Aiden chuckles when he realizes Michael sent him the picture. Because it said. " She fell asleep a minute after she sent you a text."

Aiden chuckles again. It was a really cute picture. But he wonders who the boy is. Until he remembers that the boy is one of Michael's homestays. At that moment, someone knocks on Aiden's door. " Danna-san. May I come in?" Kagura asks. " Sure. Come on in." Aiden tells her. Kagura enters the room and immediately closes the door. " I'm sorry, Danna-san. I listened in on your conversation with your mother." Kagura says while looking down on the floor.

" Then you probably know that my mom, isn't my biological mother." Aiden says. Kagura nods. " I also heard what she said about Kiri. I knew who he was the moment I first met him." Kagura told Aiden. " Why didn't you say anything before?" Aiden asks. " Because I didn't want anyone to treat him differently." Kagura replies. The young man nods. " By the way. Have you ever seen a dragon around the house?" Aiden questions.

" Besides me?" Kagura asks with a chuckle. Aiden nods. " I have." She replied. Immediately Aiden falls off his bed. " Danna-san!" Kagura shouts in surprise. Aiden was lost in his thoughts at the moment. He decided that he should pay better attention to certain things. Also he decided to put security cameras outside the house too.

* * *

In this chapter, Rosty was introduced. I've decided to reveal the reason why Rachel left in this chapter. She will be leaving after the princess Mero arc in the story. Next up is the special chapter. Then Aiden, Keros, Shaia and Quess explore the new town.


	25. A Normal Day and Danger is Arriving

This chapter has hints of future events that will happen in this story.

* * *

" I want to go home." Gaito thought. He still couldn't believe that he had to leave the Valentine home. " I was starting to like living there!" Gaito shouts while looking very angry. This was Smith's fault! She took him away from his new home! " Gaito. Calm down. You'll go back home when Aiden comes back." Tasuku reassures the other boy.

That's when Gaito remembers he was in Tasuku's host's living room. The thirteen years old boy was studying a book. " Are you reading the monster book?" Gaito asks Tasuku. " Yeah. There's been a report of possible dangerous extra species coming to Japan." Tasuku replies. " What extra species are possibly coming here?" Gaito asks curiously.

" One is a Killer Bee. The second one is a Matango. The third is a different vampire. The fourth is a Mindflayer." Tasuku told him. Gaito immediately shudders in fear. He wasn't afraid of the first three, but he was afraid of the fourth. A Mindflayer is considered the most dangerous extra species in the world. Humans and other extra species feared Mindflayers. The some members of that species look completely human. Others don't look human.

It was the ones that looks completely human that you have to watch out for. Taiyou enters the living room before Tasuku could close the book. " Tasuku. I'm going to the store. Lillian wants apples." Taiyou tells Tasuku. Tasuku chuckles and gets up from his chair. " I'll go. I have a hour before I go to work." Tasuku says before leaving the house. Taiyou suddenly notices the book.

He was surprise to see the page about Killer Bees. " Tasuku should really stop working when he's home." Taiyou sighs. Gaito silently agrees and goes upstairs. Taiyou sighs again and puts up the book. He turns around and isn't surprise to see Sora. Sora was walking to the stairs with a bucket full of water in his hands.

" Sora! Lillian said you couldn't prank our guests!" Taiyou calls out. " But Gaito deserves to be pranked. He was really rude to everyone last night." Sora reminds Taiyou. " That's because he suddenly had to leave his other home." The brown haired boy told Sora. Meanwhile Tasuku was just leaving the store.

He was walking back to the house, when he notice a boy in front of a candy shop. The boy hair color was odd with the left side of his hair being white and the right side being black. He was wearing a black coat, beige shorts with thin red stripes, a yellow scarf, a mini hat on his head and high white socks that reach his calves.

" Why is he wearing a coat and a scarf?" Tasuku thought in confused. The boy suddenly looks at Tasuku. Tasuku's eyes widen in surprise. The boy's eyes were dark blue, but what surprise Tasuku was the boy's pupils. The boy's right pupil was a solid yellow star and the left was a yellow ellipse that is dark blue in the middle.

Tasuku immediately knew this boy was not a human. " Hello. I'm waiting for my host." The boy said with an innocent smile. Tasuku sighs in relief and starts going back home again. He was glad that he didn't have to arrest the mysterious boy. Back at the house. Noboru was shouting at Sora. While Kiri and Gao were try to calm down Noboru. Zanya was really glad when Tasuku finally came home.

" What's going on?" The thirteen years old asks looking very confused. " Sora pranked Noboru." Zanya sighs. Tasuku simply sighs before going to the kitchen. " Noboru! Please stop shouting! Lillian has a bad headache!" Kiri shouts. " Kiri. You're shouting too." Gao whispers. Kiri immediately starts blushing in embarrassment. He didn't mean to shout.

Noboru stops shouting, but he continues glaring at Sora. Tasuku finished putting up the apples, when he had disturbing thought. He knew that some extra species had odd pupils. But the mysterious boy's pupils were too odd. That's when Tasuku realizes what the boy is. " I need to warn Smith! The Mindflayer is already here!" Tasuku thought fearfully.

* * *

Q was getting really bored. The broker said that he shouldn't try to mind control anyone yet. But he was getting tired of waiting. Q actually hated that his species was feared. It was no fair! He wanted to join the Interspecies Exchange program too! Him and species deserves to be in the program like everyone else!

It would be a lie if he denied that he didn't enjoy mind controlling people. Q then notice the shop's door opening. Q gives the shop keeper an innocent smile. " Hi! I'm new to town. Do you have a map?" Q asks. " I do have a map. What's your name kid?" The man asks. " My name is Yumeno Kyusaku." Q replied.

It still felt weird saying his real name. He was used to being called Q. The man goes back into the shop. The moment he went inside, Q's innocent smile changes. His smile was now full of malice. " When I get my doll back from the broker. I'm going to use my powers on the shop keeper." Q thought while chuckling.

He went back to acting innocent, when the man came back. Q took the map and thanks the man. He looks at the map and wonders where the Valentine home is at. Q couldn't understand why the broker wants him to go to that house. Then he remembers that he was supposed to find a girl name Serenity.

Q briefly wonders why the broker wants the girl. But he wasn't complaining. As long as he was away from that scary vampire. He was fine with Kiira and Kino. But Kyuri was really scary to him. And he is a Mindflayer! " I'm glad that I convinced that lady to let me stay with her." Q sighs as he walks to the park.

* * *

Uh oh! Serenity is in danger! Don't worry everyone, she's safe for now. Yumeno Kyusaku is a character from the series Bungou Stray Dogs. Next up is part two of Aiden and his homestays vacation. I made a new poll. Everyone can vote for which girl should show up next. The girls I picked for the poll are from the Monster Musume game. See you later everyone.


	26. Chapter 26

" I love this place!" Quess shouts happily. " You are starting to sound like Papi and Suu, Quess." Aiden told her with a chuckle. Aiden, Shaia, Keros and Quess were touring the new town. Keros looks around amazed. " This town is amazing." The unicorn whispers in awe. Shaia was surprisingly very carefree.

Aiden soon found a poster for an upcoming concert. " Sayaka Maizono and her idol group is coming here next month. Maybe I come back here to see it." Aiden said to himself. " I would come back here for the concert." A unknown female voice said. " Milord! Watch out!" Shaia suddenly shouts. Aiden quickly turns around and is very surprise.

A girl with dark red hair that was tied up short pigtails and tan skin was right in front of him. She was wearing a black tank top and a black and white long sleeve hoodie. But what surprise Aiden was that the girl has six red eyes and her lower body is a body of a giant black scorpion. " Don't be afraid. I'm not going to sting you." The girl says with a yawn.

" Wait a minute. Are you Rosty's friend Tito?" Aiden asks. Tito simply nods and yawns again. Before they left the hotel, Rosty told them about her friend. Tito was living at the hotel too because Smith left her there like the jack frost. " Miss Rosty said you like to stay in your room. Why are you here?" Shaia questions while looking suspicious. " An Undine came into my room and started shouting at me. She wanted me to stay away from her Knight." Tito replied.

Immediately the girls became very sympathetic. Dina had a bad habit of barging into the other girls bedrooms. She also had a bad habit of yelling at them. " I'm going back to the hotel before I get into trouble." Tito announces while leaving. " She seems nice." Quess comments. " I thought she was a little weird." Keros says.

" She wasn't weird, Keros." Aiden told the unicorn. Aiden notices that Shaia is staring at a sweet shop. Aiden chuckles and starts walking towards the shop. " Where are you going, Milord?" Shaia asks him. " I'm going to the sweet shop." Aiden replied with a smile. Shaia blushes when she realizes that Aiden saw her staring at the shop.

Once the young man got inside the store. He was stunned to see a bald man beating up a eighteen years old boy. " STOP!" Aiden angrily roars at the man. The man looks at Aiden and laughs. " How are you going to stop me?" The man asks with a sneer. Aiden look at the teenager and immediately starts seeing red everywhere.

The poor teen was bleeding from his nose and several other wounds. He also had bruises almost everywhere on his face. Aiden let out a cry of rage while charging at the man. The man was taken by surprise. He didn't expect Aiden to be so fast. Aiden wasted no time and he punched the man's face. The man let out a cry of pain and anger. Aiden quickly kicked the man in his stomach.

The man gagged while giving Aiden a glare full of hate. Suddenly the shop's door opens. The onyx eyed man looks behind him and is horrified. Shaia, Keros and Quess were staring at the scene in shock. The bald man saw the girls and he had a evil smile on his face. " Looks like I'm going to have some fun later." The man said with a wicked laugh. Aiden glares at the man as a pitch black aura appears around the young man. " I won't let you hurt them! And you will never hurt anyone again when I'm through with you!" Aiden yells.

The girls were very surprise. They never seen Aiden this angry before. Aiden rushes at the man and lands a punch to the man's right side. The man tries to hit the younger man, but Aiden quickly dodges the punch. Aiden then lands a powerful punch on the man that sent him flying. The onyx eyed man pants in exhaustion, while calming down. The man was behind a counter and was unconscious.

" Keros, Call 911." Shaia tells the blonde haired unicorn. Keros finds a telephone and calls 911. " Mr. Valentine. Are you okay?" Quess asks in concern. Aiden looks at the queen slime and smiles. " I'm okay. I'm glad that I stopped that man." Aiden tells her. He looks at the teenager and has a sad look on his face. " If I got here sooner. I could've saved this guy before he got hurt." Aiden thought, before he suddenly realizes something. He lost control of his anger.

It's been a long time since he got extremely angry. He was sixteen when it happened, a bully had put his best friend in the hospital. Aiden confronted the bully and he got suspended from school. He deeply regretted what he did, because his best friend ended up moving somewhere else. He felt that losing his best friend was his punishment for losing control of his anger.

As Aiden grew older. He learned that his friend would've left anyway. But he still vowed to himself that he would never get that angry again. " Milord. Do not torment yourself. That man was a villain and you are the hero that saved everyone." Shaia told him with a smile. Aiden smiles back while standing up. The police officers and the paramedics finally arrives at the shop.

One police officer arrests the bald man, as his partner approaches Aiden and the girls. " My name is officer Shinohara. Thank you for stopping Tenichi. He's a wanted dangerous criminal." Officer Shinohara says to Aiden. Keros and Quess gasps when they realize Tenichi could've killed their host. Shaia was proud that Aiden stopped Tenichi. " What did this guy do?" Aiden asks. " He was locking up his homestays in cages and occasionally hitting them. He also attempted to rape several human and extra species women." Officer Shinohara told him.

Aiden was immediately happy that he beat up Tenichi. After the police officers and the paramedics left. Aiden and the girls went back to the hotel. " Darling! You were gone for a long time!" Miia shouts with a upset look on her face. " Don't worry Miia. I didn't elope with anyone." Aiden tells the lamia. " I'm not upset about that! This werecat is driving me crazy!" Miia shouts while glaring at said werecat.

The werecat has short brown hair, green eyes, light brown cat ears and fur, her feet and hand are cat paws. She was wearing a blue and orange jacket, a blue skirt and white shirt. The werecat was trying to catch the tip of Miia's tail. " Excuse me. You are being rude to my homestay." Aiden tells the werecat. " But it's really fun! Snake tails are the best toys ever!" The werecat shouts in a cheerful tone.

Miia groans in frustration. All day the werecat has been bothering her, Lucine, Shiana and Kagura. " My name is Were! I live here at the hotel!" Were tells the group while giggling. " Nice to meet you." Quess said with a smile. Immediately everyone who has tails, realizes that Were was going to bother them. Aiden just smiles at the rather funny scene.

He is really happy that he became a host. He was really hoping that the next few days would be relaxing. Little did he know that those days are going to be crazy as usual.

* * *

Lato will be making an appearance very soon. Next up is the beginning of the Princess Mero arc.


	27. Milking Lessons and Protecting XO

" Dang it! It hurts so bad!" Aiden heard Cathyl shout from her room. The young man immediately get concerned and rushes to Cathyl's room. Without waiting for permission, Aiden opens the door. He was stunned at the sight before him. The female minotaur was standing in front of a big bucket. Aiden face turns bright red when he sees that Cathyl's top was off.

" I'm sorry!" He apologizes as he was about to leave. " Don't go, Chief! I need your help!" The minotaur calls out. Aiden reluctantly enters the room. As much as he wanted to help. He didn't want anyone to think he's a pervert. " This is going to sound awkward. But I need to be milked." Cathyl says with a bright red blush on her face. Aiden's started blushing like crazy, until he realizes that Cathyl was in pain.

He sighs and gets behind the minotaur. Aiden massages her breasts first, then he gently clamps he thumbs and first finger on her teats. She blushes like crazy and moans. Aiden starts milking her while blushing. He was surprise to see how much milk was coming out of Cathyl's breasts. He also notice that she wasn't in pain anymore. After Aiden was done milking her. He realizes he left the door open. " If you weren't helping her. I would be calling the police." A female voice said.

Aiden and Cathyl look towards the door. Standing at the doorway was a dragonewt like Draco. The dragonewt has long white hair that was in a braid, orange eyes, two small blue horns in her head, blue wings, blue tail and blue scales in her face, arms and legs. She was wearing a black and white dress with long white socks and black and white boots. Aiden notice that her chest size was bigger than Draco's.

" Lato. I wasn't being a pervert." Aiden simply told her. Lato was another extra specie temporarily staying at the hotel. Lato scoffs and leaves. " Chief. Thank you for helping me." Cathyl said with a blush on her face. " Usually Serenity milks me. " She adds. " No problem and that's really great that my sister helps you." Aiden replied with a smile. Cathyl smiles back at him, she was really happy that Aiden is her host. " Darling! Dear sir! Aiden! Danna-sama" Four angry female voices shouted from the doorway. The young man gulps in fear. He hopes that he can survive the four angry girl's wrath.

* * *

" I hurt everywhere!" Aiden groans in pain. He was taking a walk with Suu and Mero. Everyone else was already back home. But Suu and Mero wanted to see the town one last time. Aiden was still hurting from being beaten up by the four serpent girls. He didn't want to go on a walk, but Suu gave him the puppy dog look. The trio briefly stops when suddenly van appears!

Before anyone could react. The van's side door opens and someone pulls the three into the vehicle! The same person quickly closes the door while driver drives somewhere. " I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" A cute female voice asks. " I have no excuses for the rudeness." The driver says. Aiden finally snaps out of his daze. He notice a red Oni with long black hair that is tied up in a ponytail.

He then notice the driver has short blonde hair and she has green scales on her face. Both the Oni and the driver had professional clothes on. " Who are you guys?" Aiden questions while hugging Mero. The mermaid looks very frightened at the sudden events. " My name is Kinu." The Oni introduced herself. " I'm a Lizardman, Liz. We're the private security company Talio's members. We will protect you." The driver says.

" Private security company?" Aiden questions in confused. " To be precise, we're Talio's response against extra species. Due to the Extra Species Cultural Exchange law, a amount of extra species came to Japan. As a result of that, a large amount of legal problems with extra species have occurred." Liz explains. " But because of the laws protecting them, humans couldn't deal with them. And it wasn't a problem a government organization could handle by it self..." The lizardman adds.

Aiden immediately remembers about what he heard about Talio. But he didn't understand the current situation. " By the way, we're extra species VIP bodyguards." Kinu told them. " H-hold on! Why is a private security company protecting us?!" Aiden asks in surprise. " A client requested that we protect you." Liz replied. " Ah... Perhaps you have mistaken us from someone else?" Mero questions nervously.

" Impossible, this is the request." Liz simply replied while giving Kinu some papers. " Find and protect XO. And the people with XO too, is what's written on here!" Kinu cheerfully says. " Who?" Aiden question in his head. He then notice that Mero looks very nervous. "So Senpai! Who's XO?" The Oni asks her partner. " Kinu, this is why you're called stupid. Think about it this way!" Liz tells her partner while pointing at Suu. " Ohh! Sounds good! As expected of you Senpai!" Kinu shouts in excitement.

" It's nothing." Liz simply said with a smile. " Suu is XO?" Suu asks looking very confused. " No." Mero replied. Aiden was starting to get a headache. He is a patient person, but these two were making him impatient. " You got the wrong people. So please let us off." Aiden tries to reason with the Lizardman and Oni. "' Denied! We have a mission to complete! We will prove it! Our usefulness!" Liz shouts while not paying attention to her driving.

Aiden panics when he notices van moving erratically. " Pay attention to the road!" He shouts at the lizardman. After a few minutes, the van finally stops. Mostly because the steering wheel locked up and Liz had to stop the van. Luckily they were close to the house. " It can't be helped! We shall walk from here on! XO! You're the VIP! Stay by our side!" Liz shouts. Before they could leave, Suu tugs on Mero's dress sleeve. " What a Vwee I Pee?" Suu asks. " Basically... It means that you are a very important person." Mero explains.

Suu still looks very confused. " Anyways, they're saying that Suu's the greatest." Aiden told the slime. Suu thought about that and smiles. She suddenly jumps and lands on Kinu's shoulders. " Hey there, It's heavy..." Kinu says. " Kinu! Don't contradict the VIP!" Liz scolds Kinu. Aiden sweat drops at the scene. He wonder what the word ' great' means to Suu. " Suu's thirsty." The slime says.

Liz immediately gets a can of soda from a nearby vending machine. " Will you be alright with this?" Liz asks while giving Suu to the can. The slime nods and opens the can. Aiden stops the liquid from getting on Kinu. " I didn't want Suu to attack you because you got a little wet." Aiden explains to the surprise Oni. Suddenly Liz starts running! " This way! Someone's on our tail!" She calls out.

The others follow her. " Someone is following us?! Really?!" Aiden shouts in surprise. " I did not notice at all." Mero says. " Wow... Noticing something like. Maybe they are professionals after all." The young man thought in amazement. " I didn't notice anything." Kinu says. " In situations like these, someone's bound to be chasing us! I saw it in a movie!" Liz told everyone. Aiden was starting to be sympathetic to Gaito. He completely understands why everyone's antics make the young boy say he's living in a asylum.

Right now Aiden felt like Liz and Kinu belong in a asylum. The small group finds themselves at a dead end. " I appreciate your help-" Aiden starts to say, when he heard footsteps. As Suu hides both herself and Mero. Aiden and the two Talio agents hide in a locker. " Is someone really following us?" Aiden asks. " Of course! Even on the request, it says its of extreme importance. There's a good chance a dangerous extra specie is after the target." Liz replied.

The onyx eyed man shudders. If the extra specie is really dangerous, this means that they are in extreme danger at the moment. Suddenly Kinu starts screaming! " B-bug! There's a bug in my clothes!" She screams. " Be quite, Kinu!" Liz scolds the frightened Oni. Kinu continues to panic and she quickly starts unbuttoning her shirt. " Someone please kill it!" The Oni pleads. " Calm down, Kinu. The bug isn't going to hurt you." Aiden reassures her. That's when they realize that the person found them. " No way around it... At times like this! I'll cut off my tail to distract the enemy and we'll escape!" Liz announces while taking off her pants.

" You can't do that! You might die from malnutrition if you cut off your tail!" Aiden shouts. He took a deep breath and quickly opens the door. He tackles the surprise person. " Lala!" Aiden exclaims in surprise. After stopping the Talio agents from Interrogating Lala. Smith suddenly appears and takes everyone to Talio. " Big Brother!" A very familiar voice happily shouts. Aiden looks around and sees Serenity running towards him.

" Serenity!" Aiden exclaims with a smile. The young man then notices Zanya following Serenity. " You're still healing, Serenity! So slow down!" Zanya calls out. Serenity simply giggles as she hugs her brother and her two homestays. " Where were you guys? Everyone was getting really worried." She asks. Aiden explains what happened to Zanya and Serenity.

" Miss Liz. Can I look at the request?" The brunette girl asks the lizardman. Liz looks confused but she gives the papers to the young girl. " This Katakana. And it says Mero." Serenity comments. " The mermaid?!" Liz and Kinu exclaim in surprise. " Does this mean that Smith requested the protection?" Aiden questions. " It wasn't me." Smith replied while looking very tired.

Before Aiden can ask who requested the protection. " Meroune! It has truly been a long time! Did the people we hired do their job properly?! You weren't hurt by your purser?!" Two fish people shout unison. " Sebastian! Potemkin! What brings you here?" Mero asks in surprise. " There is only one reason for us to be here! These are orders from the queen! Come back to the kingdom with us, Princess Meroune!" The two shout. Aiden, Serenity, Suu and Lala were shocked.

" Mero is a mermaid princess?!" Aiden thought in surprise. Little did anyone know, a familiar boy was watching them. " Dang it! I finally found the girl, but she's with her friends now!" Q thought in frustration. He knew this means that he would have to wait for her to be alone. Q hated the idea of waiting, but he needed to wait. If he didn't, the broker might send him back home.

" I won't let the broker send me back home. I'll get the girl and then I can stay in Japan." Q told himself with a devious smirk. He had the prefect plan to capture Serenity. For now, he was going to look for more people to control when he gets his doll back.

* * *

I'll edit this chapter when I think of more things to put in it. Next up is the beach and Oct's introduction chapter.


	28. A Trip to the Beach and Rescuing Mero

" MERO IS AN PRINCESS?!" Everyone expect for Suu, Lala, Serenity, Rachnera and Aiden shouts. The Arachne was taking a nap in her shared attic bedroom. " I knew that she was a princess." Rei says. She didn't want anyone to tease her for not knowing Mero's secret. Gaito rolls his eyes at Rei's attempt to sound cool. " The gothic lolita loving personality is a disguise. Mero's full name is Meroune Lorelei Du Neptune." Sebastian explains to everyone in the living room.

" How could I be so ignorant!" Cerea shouts while bowing to Mero. Shaia also bows to the pink haired mermaid. " What are you guys doing, bow down now!" The heavyweight centaur orders the others. Rachnera enters the living room. The shouting woke her up. Aiden sweat drops at this. The butlers tried to get the others to bow down to. " That's enough you two." Mero gently scolds the fish butlers, while she knocks them unconscious with a big seashell. " Where did she get the seashell?" Gao asks.

" I don't know." Serenity says with a shrug. " Nothing has changed in the house so far." Aiden comments. " Don't go upstairs and the backyard for a while." Kiri told him. Aiden looks surprised to hear that. Papi rushes over to Mero. " Please don't leave, Mero! I don't want you to leave forever!" The harpy cries. " Suu doesn't want Mero to leave too." Suu says with tears going down her face. Rachnera hugs the two crying girls. " Don't be sad. Mero is just visiting her family for a little while." She reassures them.

" Rachnera is right. Besides, look at how happy Mero is right now." Rachel points out. Everyone looks at Mero who was fantasizing about a tragic romance. " I got an idea! Why don't you guys go with me? There's a lovely hotel by the beach." Mero invites her friends. " I'm sorry. But Yukio, Quess, Jelli, Rei, Ran, Kazuka, Dina and I have to stay at home." Yuki apologizes. " I have to do my chores." Honey says. " And I have to work on my to my home." Queen told everyone. " I can't go because of my stupid chest, Chione is asleep and the plants can't go to the beach." Mimi grumbles. Aiden looks confused at this, but he didn't argue.

* * *

" Wow! This is amazing!" Serenity exclaims. Aiden chuckles at his little sister's enthusiasm. He was in a limousine with Papi, Mero, Suu, Sein and Serenity. " I'm a little surprise that you didn't know that Mero was a princess." Aiden says to the siren. " Rui and I already knew she was a princess. We were surprised that her secret was revealed." Sein replies.

" Mr. Potemkin. Who is the person that is after Mero?" Serenity asks the butler who was driving. " The Scylla Oct is after the princess. She is a powerful sea witch." Potemkin told her. The limo finally stops at the hotel. " Whoa! It's a castle!" Papi exclaims in joy. " Yay!" Suu simply cheers. Rachel, The boys, Merino, Haru haven't arrived yet. But the rest go inside the castle-like hotel.

" It looks like an aquarium!" Shiana says in amazement. Serenity notices Suu running out of the hotel. " Suu! Come back!" Serenity shouts as she chases after the slime. Rachnera follows the young girl. Suu runs over to Rachel who had just arrived. The slime hugs the woman and whimpers in fear. " What scared Suu?" Rachel questions her adopted daughter and Rachnera. " I don't know." Serenity replies. " Slimes are scared of big bodies of water." Merino reminds them.

At the moment, Aiden and his group minus the mermaids appears. They were soaking wet. " You should have warned us that the hotel is filled with water!" Sabrina growls at the butlers. " No wonder Suu is scared. She would've been killed if she was in all that water." Rachel comments. " " I'm terribly sorry about that. There is an hotel for airbreathers." Potemkin apologizes.

" But we didn't bring anything with us!" Miia exclaims. " You're wrong about that. Rachel packed everyone's swimsuits and swim trunks for the beach." Haru told the lamia. Aiden was surprised, but he didn't complain.

* * *

" The sand is making my hooves uncomfortable." Khep whimpers. She was wearing a yellow swimsuit with a small hole for her tail. " You'll get used to it." Merino comforts the other pan faun. She was wearing a blue swimsuit with a pale green stripe. Cathyl was trying to straighten her black and white bikini. " Catch the ball Papi!" Serenity calls out with a laugh. She was playing in the shallow water with Suu, Papi, Lilith, Luz and the boys.

Serenity was wearing a pink swimsuit with a little bow on it. Papi, Lilith and Luz were in their old type sukumizu swimsuits. Gao, Kiri and Gaito were in their red, blue and black swim trunks. Suu was simply wearing a diving suit. " Those guys are having fun." Rachel chuckles. She was in her gold color bikini. " Yeah. I feel bad that I didn't want to swim." Aiden mumbles.

Cerea, Shaia, Tsen and Keros were in their dark blue, silver, orange and violet bikini tops and pareos. The centaur women were taking an relaxing walk. Haru was reading a book and ignoring Shiana's jealous look. The raptor harpy is wearing a beautiful white bikini. The other girls minus Miia wasn't wearing bikinis. Dina in a fit of jealously burnt Kagura, Draco, Shiana, Sabrina, Alexis, Mara and Lucine's bikinis.

Rachel had promised to buy them new bikinis when they get home. "Hey Honey! Look at what I caught!" Rachnera calls out as she drags a ice cooler towards Aiden. Aiden avoids staring at Rachnera's revealing bikini. He opens the ice cooler and was to see that is filled with stingrays. Aiden raises an eyebrow at the sight. " This is a lot of stingrays." He comments.

" These things were the only things I could catch." Rachnera huffs. Aiden feel someone tugging at his sleeve. He turns around to see Suu who was holding a crab in her hands. " Master. What is this?"Suu asks him. " It's a crab." Aiden tells her with a chuckle. The onyx eyed man was startled when he hears several people screaming.

He was stunned to see a big group of crabs leaving the hotel. "What's going on!?" Serenity exclaimed as the crabs scuttled to the ocean. " Prince! Something terrible has happened!" Rui shouts as she rolls her wheelchair towards Aiden. " What's wrong?" Aden asks in concern. " Mero has been kidnapped by the sea witch!" Rui exclaims.

Aden felt his blood run cold. The thought of Mero in danger terrified him. " I will rescue her!" Widen vows. He wasn't going to let anyone harm a member of his family.

* * *

" Are you sure Oct lives in this cave?" Miia asks the fish butler. Aden, Cerea, Rachnera, Shaia, Miia and Suu were on a boat. They had just arrived at cave by the ocean. " Of course we are sure. Sebastian and I had been here before for advice from Oct." Potemkin replies. " Wait a minute! You guys been here before?!" Aden shouts in disbelief. Sebastian and Potemkin merely whistle.

" These butlers are imbeciles." Shaia mutters. Once the six were off the boat. Potemkin and Sebastian take off with the boat! " Jerks!" Miia yells at the far away boat. Aiden was furious at the butlers actions. " They better be lucky that I can't beat them up." Aiden mumbles with a dark tone in his voice. " Master. We should ignore this situation for now." Cerea advises the man.

Aden nods before he looks at Suu. " I need you to stay here, Suu. If Potemkin and Sebastian come back. You have my permission to do whatever you want to do with them." Aden tells the slime. " Okay." Suu chimes with a cute smile. The five enter the cave. " This reminds me of a horror movie." Miia says while cautiously look around. She then felt something go under her shirt.

" Oh Darling~ You are being very frisky today~" Miia purrs. She thought Aden had his hand under her shirt. " What are you talking about, Miia?" Aiden asks in confusion. That's when the lamia realize that Aiden was over by the centaur women. Miia lifts up her shirt to see tentacles! " Get them off me!" Miia shrieks in terror. Shaia rushes over to help Miia. Aiden quickly spots the giant sea anemones.

" Shaia! Watch out!" Aden warns her. The warning came too late as Shaia got caught by the sea anemones. The sea anemone's tentacles then reaches out for Cerea! She fends off the tentacles with her sword. It took the tentacles three minutes to finally capture her. Aiden could only watch as the three eventually collapse in exhaustion" Oh my~ A handsome man decided to visit me~" A feminine voice seductively purrs.

Aiden turns around to see a woman wearing a loose cloak with a slingshot micro bikini. Her legs were multiple tentacles and her hair was made of tentacles. "She must be Oct." Aiden thought. Oct curls her tentacles around Aiden. " Since my pets were having fun. I shall have my fun with you." Oct softly chuckles. Before she could do anything. Rachnera ties up Oct with her webs!

" You really should've pay attention to your surroundings."Rachnera told the Scylla. " You set a trap from the start and this guy was your bait!" Oct hissed. The arachne looks confused for a second. " Yeah that's it!" Rachnera smiles. " You made that up." Aiden thought. He then notices a shadowy figure walking towards him, Rachnera and Oct. " Suu. Is that you?" Aiden asks nervously. Something was wrong with the slime. He didn't know what was wrong but it made him nervous.

" Hey Suu. Help me out here." Rachnera said without realizing something was different about Suu. " Help... sure." Suu coos with a smirk. The slime was now fully visible. Her diving suit was unzipped past her breasts that were as big Shaia's breasts. " Is this because she absorbed too much sea water? If the sea is the mother of life than did Suu become motherly?" Aiden thought.

" Well then, let Suu help you out." The slime smiles as she molest the three. As Aden, Rachnera and Oct lay down on the cave floor exhausted. Mero appears in her wheelchair. " What are you all doing here?" She asks before she notices everyone's condition. " Miss Oct! What happened here?!" Aiden stares at Mero in surprise. She just called her kidnapper Miss Oct.

Oct quickly stands up and points at Suu. " Princess stay back! That slime is the devil!" The Scylla yells. " Fufufu. Talking back are we?" Suu laughs.

* * *

" I'm so sorry! I thought you were with the mermaids!" Oct laughs while making takoyaki. She looks at Rachnera. " You are really good with your webs. You must be great bondage." Oct complements the arachne. " I am and thank you." Rachnera smiles at the complement. "What about Suu? Suu asks. " You are never allowed near the ocean again." Oct and Rachnera says at the same time.

" But why did you kidnap Mero?" Miia asks. " And what about the stingrays and crabs?" Oct rubs the back of her neck. " Well I had something important to tell the princess. This wasn't what I want at all!" Oct says.

" It wasn't a kidnapping. I offered to go with her. The rumor about Miss Oct tricking people into eloping is a lie." Mero told Aiden. " While the elopement is a problem among mermaids it's not Miss Oct's fault. People still think she has magic, but that should make the rumor false."

" Everyone always thinks I'm a fairytale sea witch. I used the stingrays and crabs for a distraction, so I could talk with the princess and clear up the misunderstanding. But there were still too many people around so we ran out and I left a note." Oct frowns as she finishes making the takoyaki. " Can you use your authority as a princess to clear Oct's name, Mero?" Shaia asks. " Unfortunately no. My mother the queen is the only one who can clear Miss Oct's name." Mero replies.

" Then we should go ask the queen to stop the rumors now!" Aiden announces. Oct smiles and hugs him. " Thank you! I'll give you a good reward later." Oct says. Aiden blushes because his face is pressed against the Scylla's breasts. " Excuse me, Oct. Do you have bag or anything like that? I know a few people who like to eat the takoyaki." Cerea asks.

" I got something around here to take the takoyaki to go." Oct replied as she looks around. Aiden was lost in his thoughts at this moment. Would the queen agree to clear Oct's name? He had a strange feeling that there was a chance the queen started the rumors and framed Oct. But why would she do that? Aiden realizes that questions he has will be answered soon. A big part of him knew that he wouldn't like the answers.

* * *

Next up Aiden and Mero confronts the mermaid queen and Aiden ends up in the hospital in the next chapter.


	29. Confrontation and A Visit to the Hospita

" Do you think Mero's mom will admit her guilt?" Rui asks Aiden. " I hope she does for Oct's sake." He replies. Aiden, Mero, Oct, Cerea, Miia, Rachnera, Rui and Shaia were looking for Mero's mom. The others were safely outside. " Move!" Shaia snaps at the butlers. After Aiden's group came back, Rachnera captured Potemkin and Sebastian. " We're sorry for leaving you at the cave!" Sebastian apologizes with a scared look on his face.

" We thought you would be okay there!" Potemkin cries. Rachnera ignores as she drags them across a walkway. Rui glances at the water on both sides of the walkway. She shudders at the of a predator being in the water. With the queen acting weird, she might have set a trap. " There could be a shark in the water like in those movies." The tropical mermaid thought while shivering.

A speaker near a door turns on with a buzz. " Meroune. I've been expecting you." Mero's mom voice says. Mero frowns at the sound of her mother's voice. On the way back to the hotel. Aiden figured out that the queen is the only one who could've started the rumor. " I expect that you already talk to Oct?" Mero's mom asks her daughter. "Yes! Now rectify this mistake now before it get worse!" Mero yells.

" I see that you figured out my goal. Come to my chamber and bring the human with you." The speaker turns off the moment Mero's mom stops talking. " That was too easy." Rachnera comments. " Run away, Potemkin!" Sebastian shouts as he hops to the exit. Potemkin hops after him. " What's up them?" Miia asks. Suddenly a piranha leaps out of the water! Another piranha appears and tries to bite Rui!

Shaia blocks the attack with her sword. " Dear sir. We have to leave now." Mero tells Aiden. The man nods and follows Mero to the queen's chamber.

* * *

It took a minute to swim to the chamber. But Aiden and Mero finally got there. " Welcome back Meroune." Aiden looks up to see an older version of Mero sitting on a throne. " I welcome you as well human. Thank you for taking care of my daughter." Mero's mom smirks. " Mother. Why won't you tell the truth about Miss Oct?" Mero asks her mother.

" Haven't you caught on Mero? I did all of this for tragedy!" The queen smiles happily. " Huh?" Aiden stares at Mero's mom like she had gone mad. " If the rumor spreads everywhere. Humans and mermaids will stop interacting with each other. Then I will be forced to be separated from my boyfriend." Mero's mom dreamily sighs.

" Mother! You cheated on father!" Mero exclaims in dismay. The queen waves off her daughter's outburst. " The rumor isn't just going to affect mermaids! Stop the rumor now before something bad happens!" Widen demands. Mero's mom taps her chin with her forefinger as she thinks. " Okay. I'll stop the rumors if Mero comes back home." She replies.

Aiden and Mero were shocked. " You have stopped caring about tragedy. So let me remind you of how much you love it." The queen presses a button on a remote. A sound of rushes water alerts the two. They look up to see torrents of water flooding into the chamber. Mero's blue eyes widen in horror. Her mother was going to down Aiden if she doesn't go home!

" No! I never wanted a tragedy that will kill Dear Sir! I love him!" Mero thought. She then realizes that the water is already over her head. She turns around to see something that she never wanted to see. Aiden was clutching his throat and he is struggling in the water. Mero could tell that he needed air. She looks straight at her mother. "I'll go back home!" Mero shouts.

" That was really easy." The queen comments as she presses a button. She then notices spikes jutting from the floor. She presses another button and the piranhas enter the chamber! " I really need to read that manual again." Mero's mom mumbles. Mero gasps as the water starts draining at a fast rate. She looks at Aiden and is horrified. Aiden was no longer moving!

Without a second thought she quickly swims over to him. Her mother immediately realizes what her daughter was going to do. " Meroune!" The queen screams. Mero ignores her and kiss Aiden. She then gives him the air in her swim bladder. A long snake tail reaches out and wraps around Aiden's waist.

It was Miia! " I got Darling!" She shouts while pulling the man out of the water. " Why isn't Mero swimming to the surface?" Cerea asks. " Argh! She must have used up the air in her swim bladder! She'll sink without the air!" Oct yells. Oct was right. Mero was not only sinking, she was also being dragged by the current.

The queen screams when she sees her daughter heading towards the spikes. " What have I done?! I never ment for this to happen!" The queen frantically thought. A surprising snaps her out of her thought. A net was around Mero and someone was pulling her to the surface. The queen squints her eyes to see the net was a spider web. The one holding web was Aiden!

The queen stares at him in amazement. He just rescued her daughter. " Maybe Mero should continue living with this man." Mero's mom thought with a smile.

* * *

Two hours later. The family was back home. " Whew! I'm glad Mero's mom cleared everything up." Aiden sighs. He was so tired, that he wasn't mad at Smith for bringing more homestays without telling him again. Airini the freshwater mermaid and Aashi the eel mermaid were talking Mero. Miya Sahashi the oomukade was chatting with Flay Akbar the girtablilu.

The four arachnes were warily watching the oomukade and girtablilu. Occasionally Mara would go to the stairs and looks up it. Tito, Rosty, Were and Lato had also moved in. Aiden had figured out what Smith did to the backyard. There was an impressive looking tree house on sturdy oak tree. Serenity was currently asleep on couch. Rachel had left an hour ago.

Aiden was surprised that his sister was fine with Rachel leaving. Maybe she knows the reason why Rachel had to leave. Aiden felt something tickle his throat. He coughs to make it go away. After he was done coughing. He looks up to see everyone staring at him.

* * *

" Why are you the only one who believes me at this hospital, Michael?!" Aiden demands. " You have survived so many life threatening incidents. So the other doctors want to make sure that nothing is wrong with you." Michael calmly replies. Aiden scowls at the reply. He never liked being in hospitals.

The only reason why he was there because everyone at home insisted that he see a doctor. The doctor learned that he had drowned and he somehow learned about the other incidents. Now he was stuck at the hospital for a few days. Michael walks out of the room.

Aden closes his eyes and groans. Serenity promised to take care of everything at the house. But Aiden is still worried about what might happen. A random severe thunderstorm can suddenly appear, a burglar can break into the house, Miia could set the house on fire if she attempts to cook.

Aiden opens his eyes and sees Lala sitting on a chair near the bed. " Whoa! Why are you here, Lala?!" The startled man asks. Lala didn't respond as she gives him a letter. Aden reads the letter. " I've sent Lala to visit you since I'm busy and the other girls can't visit you." Aiden recognize his sister's hand writing on the letter.

Lala glances at the hallway where the children were playing at. Lala notice one little girl was staring at her, instead of playing with the rest of the kids. Lala was so distracted that she didn't see Aiden reaching out to her. He pats on her shoulder and she jump in surprise. The jump made Lala's head fall off as Megumi walks into the room.

" Eeeek!" Megumi shrieks as she accidentally kicks the head out of the room. Aiden sighs when hears the pandemonium in the hallway. This was now another reason why he hates hospitals. He starts to wonder how everything was at the house.

* * *

Back at the Valentine house. Serenity was more than a little nervous. She had just learned from Haru that Gaito doesn't know about Were. That was understandable. Were has been mostly bothering anyone with a tail. " Maybe Gaito will be okay with her." Serenity says. The raptor harpy gives her a doubtful look. " He had a panic attack when he saw a kitten." Haru reminds the young girl.

" Who almost had a panic attack?" Gaito asks as he walks into the living room. Serenity was about to answer when she hears purring. She looks behind the couch to see werecat was asleep and has a happy smile on her face. Unfortunately Gaito also saw Were. " A cat!" He shouts as he ran out of the living room.

Serenity immediately knew that Gaito was going to avoid Were for now on. " We really need to find out why he's afraid of cats." Haru says. " It is his decision if he tells us why he's afraid of cats. So we have to be respectful." Serenity told Haru.

The raptor harpy nods bashfully. She had forgotten her manners for a moment. Serenity walks towards the bathroom. She was hot from all the chores she did earlier. The water from the shower will cool her down.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital. Lala had found her head, with the help from the little girl who was staring at her earlier. Now they were having a nice conversation outside the hospital. " Yuuhi! It's time for you to go back to your room!" A nurse calls out. Yuuhi reluctantly walks over to the nurse. She briefly stops to look at Lala.

" Miss Dullahan. When I die, will my soul still exist?" She ask Lala. The dullahan was surprise at the question. She wasn't expecting that question to come from a little girl. The nurse gently grabs Yuuhi's hand and they enter the hospital. Lala slow gets up from the bench. She makes a mental note to visit Yuuhi the next day. Maybe she should bring a gift with her.

First she has to figure out what a little girl would like for a gift.

* * *

" I'm glad that I'm going home tomorrow." Aiden sighs as he looks out a window. It was nighttime and everything was quiet in the hospital. He hears a noise beside the bed. He turns his head and freaks out when he sees a ghostly glowing face. Aden calms down when he quickly recognizes the face. It was Lala who was holding a turned on flashlight.

" What are you doing here so late, Lala?" Aden asks. " I'm here to visit my new friend. I could find here room, so I came here." The dullahan says as she holds up a basket. " Are these plushies suitable for young children?" She asks. Aiden shudders at the sight of the grotesque plushies. Only a fairly normal cat plushie was the only thing that didn't creep out Widen.

It then dawns on Aiden on who is Lala's new friend. Lala was surprised to see sorrow look on the man's face. " Lala. I have some bad news for you. That little girl from yesterday has a terminal illness. Her condition got worse an hour ago. Michael said that she won't make it through the night." Widen told Lala.

Lala was stunned at the news. She couldn't believe that Yuuhi's short life was being cut so short. She sits on the bed and covers her eyes with her hands. Aiden felt a knot in his throat. He never saw Lala look so vulnerable before. " It's my job to take souls into the afterlife. But for some reason I believe that Yuuhi deserves to continue living." Lala whispers.

" Everyone has those thoughts before. My dad used to say that fate can always change." Aiden says. Lala looks at Aiden in surprise. A idea appears in her mind from the wise words of Aiden's deceased father. Without saying anything, she left the room. The man was puzzled by Lala's behavior. But he shrugs and lays down on the bed. " There's no way that she is up to something that will get someone into trouble." He thought.

* * *

The next day. Yuuhi and two kids were playing on their Nintendo 3Ds outside the hospital. Aiden and Lala were watching them from a bench. " I'm really glad that Yuuhi made a quick recovery." Aiden smiles. " Fate must have decided to let her live." Lala comments with a happy smile.

Aiden chuckles before he notices the MON squad and Smith. He also notices that Zombina was very nervous and Tasuku looks serious as he talks to a doctor. He watches as Smith walks over to Yuuhi. " Hi there. I'm Smith. I'm going to do a few tests and they won't hurt." Smith said in a friendly tone to the confused little girl. Smith shines a small flashlight at Yuuhi's eyes.

She turns it off and holds Yuuhi's wrist and looks at her watch like she was checking the girl's pulse. Then Smith holds up her hand to the girl's mouth and nose. " Dilated pupils, ice cold skin, no pulse and she's not breathing." Smith mumbles to her squad. Tasuku walks over to Yuuhi and crouches down to her eye level. " I'm sorry to say this. But you are a zombie." The thirteen years old told her.

" What's a zombie?" Yuuhi asks in confusion. Smith brings Zombina over to the bench. " You are a zombie like her." Smith chuckles. " How did this even happen? Zombina's last treatment was two days ago. And she couldn't have bit the girl." Zanya questions. Lala casually walks up to the group.

" I believe this is the reason why this girl is zombie." She says as she holds up one of Zombina's teeth. " Ahhhh! This is my fault!" The red haired zombie screams. Aden then notices that Lala is hiding pliers behind her back. " This isn't good. I need to put you on house arrest for a while." Smith groans.

" Don't worry Bina-chan. We'll cover for you." Tio comforts Zombina. " What are you talking about? Since you guys are a team, you all are under house arrest." Smith tells her squad. " What?!" The entire squad shouts at once. " I'm going to make Lala apologize later after they calms down." Aiden groans.

* * *

Here's the new chapter everyone. I hope everyone likes it. I got some news. I don't want to immediately jump into the chapters that have Kiira, Kino and Kyuri. So I set up a poll for possible side chapters before the next arc in the story. The three that has the most votes will be the next chapters after the chapters that involve Aiden's dates with Zombina, Tio, Doppel and Manako. See you guys later.


	30. Chapter 30

This chapter has Zombina, Doppel and Tio's dates. Enjoy the chapter everyone.

* * *

" I'm so sorry for what Lala did!" Aiden apologizes to the female MONs team members. He had decided to apologize to the female members first. He gives Lala a stern look when she doesn't apologize. The dullahan felt bad that the MON members were being punished because of her actions. But she doesn't regret her decision. " I'll do anything you guys want!" Aiden shouts.

" Sweetie. Nobody is in trouble for what happened. The little girl's parents are happy that their daughter is still alive." Tio told him. Aiden looks surprise to hear that. " That's right. We are not under house arrest. This is our vacation." Doppel say. " That's right. So you-" Manako partly said before Zambian stops her from finishing her sentence." If you still want to make up for what happened! You can takes out on dates!" Zombina grins. " I can do that." Aiden agrees.

* * *

" Why did Zombina wanted me to wait for her at the docks?" Aiden asks himself. There was no one else at the docks with Aiden. It made him shiver. He looks around and sees a red envelope on the ground. Aiden is puzzled to see it and he picks it up. He opens it up with a shudder. He always taught Serenity not to open things that belongs to someone else. Now he was doing the exact same thing he told his sister not to do.

" Hmm. There's money, a wedding certificate, a picture of a girl and a lock of hair in the envelope. Who would put these things into an envelope?" Aiden asks himself. He looks at his watch. Zombina is already late for the date. So he has enough time to drop off the envelope at the police station.

" You found my envelope." A squeaky and cute, yet serious and defined female voice asks. Aiden turns around to see a girl. " I'm terribly sorry that I open your envelope." Aiden apologizes while rubbing the back of his neck. " No worries. You can keep the money and marry me." The girl says. " Huh?" Aiden stares at the girl.

Before he could react. The girl leaps towards him, but she falls back as a gunshot rang out. " Stay away from my date, Cici!" Zombina shouts as she walks up to Aiden. Cici laughs and sprang to her feet. " Cici made you jealous, huh? Than Cici shall take him and make him my husband." The girl giggles. " Still trying to be a pain in my side, huh?" Zombina grumbles.

Aiden now realizes that the girl is a jiangshi. " Sorry that I'm late Babe. I forgot to stretch before bed." Zombina apologizes. " You should do tai chi in the morning like Cici." Cici suggests to the zombie. Zombina thinks about that. " Wait a minute. Do you two know each other?" Widen asks.

" Yes. Cici has been sneaking into Japan illegally for a while. I'm the one who usually apprehend her, because we are zombies." Zombina grumbles. " Oh! So you two are friends." Aiden says in an upstanding tone. Zombina grimaces while Cici laughs. " You are funny, husband! Cici really likes you!" The jiangshi laughs.

Zombina shoots at Cici again. The jiangshi easily dodges and smirks. " Unlike the last few times. Cici came prepared." Sharp blades suddenly appear from the girl baggy sleeves! Before Zombina could react, Cici had already partly dismembered her. A gunshot rang out and Cici fell over again. " You forgot to cut off my other arm." Zombina smirks.

Aiden goes over to Cici and takes away her blades before she could stop him. " What are you doing, Babe?" Zombina asks with a confused look. Even Cici was confused by the man's actions. " I can stand the thought of doing nothing when people are getting hurt. I don't want to be a bystander, but I know that can't be Superman." Aiden says as he goes over to Zombina. He gets out a small sewing kit from his pocket.

He starts sewing up Zombie's limbs back on as the two stare at him. Cici and Zombina were impressed by the man's bravery and selflessness. " By the way. What is this convention that you wanted to go to Zombina?" Aiden asks. " I forgot about the convention!" The two zombies shout. Cici rushes over to the two and helps show up Zombina limbs.

Aiden raises an eyebrow at the two zombies behavior. They must really love this convention.

* * *

" Come on, Slowpoke! We're missing a good day to prank people!" Doppel mischievously chuckles. " Don't call me a pokémon." Aiden groans. Mara and Serenity would be happy that Aiden knows about Pokémon. " You're in a bad mood today. Did you get nightmares from attending that Yaoi convention?" Doppel asks with a smirk.

Aiden grumbles at that. He never wanted to be reminded of that convention again. " Here's our first victim." Doppel points at a police officer who was talking to a boy. " We can't prank a police officer!" Aiden exclaims. " I'm not talking about the police officer. I'm talking about the little trouble maker." Doppel sighs.

Right on cue, the boy steals the police officer's wallet when the man turned around. The doppelganger stomps up to the boy. " What are you doing?! I told you to prank and steal from people who deserve it, Sora!" Doppel shouts at the boy while snatching the wallet. Sora pouts as Doppel gives the wallet back to the police officer.

" He rudely bumped into Lillian earlier, Big Sis Doppel! So he deserved to his wallet stolen!" Sora protest as the officer left. " That isn't a good enough excuse." Doppel scolds the boy. Aiden is surprise at seeing Doppel act like an older sister to Sora. " Bae. This is Sora Shiunin. He's an imp." Doppel introduce the boy.

Aden remembers reading that imp look like a regular human, because they can make their tails and the small bat wings on their back to disappear. He also knew that imps are notorious pranksters. " Is he your protégé?" Aiden asks Doppel. " Yeah." Doppel says while looking away from Aiden.

" If I'm your protégé! Than why do you scold me for pranking people!" Sora demands. " Because you prank the wrong people." The doppelganger told him. Sora crosses his arms and looks away from Doppel. Aiden starts to wonder why the two act like they had a falling out. A scream alerts the three that someone is in trouble. " Lillian!" Sora shouts his host's name in concern.

Doppel's eyes widen and she rushes off towards the scream. Aden follows her at fast pace. He stops when he sees an Orc who was dragging a woman into an alleyway! The woman was struggling in the extra specie's grip. " You are a feisty one. I'm going to enjoy our fun time." The Orc said with a grin.

" Bae! Lillian! Close your eyes!" Doppel orders. Aiden and Lillian did what she told them to do. The orc let out a terrified scream and lets go of Lillian. " Okay. You guys can open your eyes." Doppel says. The two humans open their eyes to see that the Orc is gone. " Lillian!" Sora shouts as he hugs the woman.

" Sora! I thought you were still at the bookstore!" Lillian exclaimed in surprise. " You have a memory of an harpy!" Doppel complains. " Thank you!" Lillian smiles without realizing that Doppel just insulted her. Sora tugs at his host's sleeve. " We should go home now. The others are probably worried about us." He says. Lillian nods and they leave.

" I don't understand how Sora and Lillian's other homestay's handle her. She's sickly and she has a bad memory." Doppel says. Aiden is surprise to see an concern look on Doppel's face. " How bad is her health?" Aiden asks. " She has good days and bad days. The bad days are more frequent now." The doppelganger replies. " She's not dying if that's what you are thinking." She adds.

Now Aiden was understanding the reason for the tension between Doppel and Sora. It was a little obvious that the doppelganger didn't like the thought of Lillian having homestays for caregivers. She was acting like an concerned older sister than a prankster when she is around her protégé. Aiden was starting to respect Doppel more.

" Come on Bae! We still need to prank someone!" Doppel impatiently calls out as she walks away from him. Aiden sighs before he follows her.

* * *

" Oh Sweetie! I never knew that you enjoy picnics before!" Tio exclaimed as she sits on the picnic blanket. Aiden sets down the picnic basket with a chuckle. " One of my favorite memories involves a picnic." He told her. He then lays down on the blanket with a sigh. " Are you tired, Sweetie?" Tio asks. " Yeah. Miia, Dina, Shiana, Kagura and Lucine are really jealous and mad." Aiden replies with a groan.

The five had chased him for an hour earlier. He only manage to escape because Rachnera and Sabrina tied them up. " You can rest your head on my lap like a pillow."Tio suggests. Since Aiden was tired from the sudden exercise earlier. He puts his head on her lap. " She's so soft and she smells good." Aiden thought as he closes his eyes.

Aiden was asleep, when Tio leans over to get a snack. She was unaware that her breasts were smothering the man. " I need air!" Aiden thought frantically. Finally Tio notice the man struggling. She quickly leans back so Aiden can breathe " I'm so sorry, Sweetie!" She apologizes. " It's okay. I'm used to these things." Aiden reassures her.

" Did you almost die again, Mr. Valentine?" Kii asks as she appears from a bush. Aiden does a double take. He couldn't believe that Kii is there. She was supposed to be at the house. A familiar kobold appears next to Kii. " Hi guys! I brought Kii here for help!" Polt greets Tio and Aiden.

" Help for what?" Aiden asks Polt. " I need her to show me at great place to put a sauna in the forest." Polt replies. Kii looks very unhappy with the idea of something being built in the forest. Aiden was amazed that she agreed to help Polt. " Sweetie and I can help too!" Tio volunteers herself and Aiden. The man was about to protest, until he notice the happy smile on Polt's face.

He sighs and goes to look for a good spot for sauna with the girls. During the walk, he notices a particular pond that has a lot of steam and smells like sulphur. Aiden realizes that the pond is a natural hot spring. " Sweetie! We found a perfect spot for the sauna!" Tio calls out. " Okay! I just found an hot spring that Polt can use!" Aiden calls back. He barely finished his sentence when Polt runs up to the hot spring.

Her tail wags in excitement at the sight of the hot spring. " This is the greatest day ever!" Polt cheers. Aiden and Tio smile at her enthusiasm, while Kii rolls her eyes. " Why did I ever agree to let her use the forest for business?" She asks herself.

Aiden found himself laughing at Kii's question. The dryad complains about everyone, minus Papi and Suu. But she does care about everyone. This day was actually the best date with a female MONs member he had so far. He hopes that his date with Manako will be a nice and fun date.

" Eek!" Tio shrieks because she saw a bug. In her haste to get away, she accidentally knocks Aiden into the hot spring. " Ouch!" He cries out from the hot water. " Sorry Sweetie!" Tio calls out. Aiden waves at her, Polt and Kii to show that he was okay. He made a mental note to avoid hot springs. He likes hot water, but he doesn't like hot water that almost burns him.

Maybe this isn't the greatest date so far. But he still had a fun time.

* * *

I finished the chapter sooner than I thought. I decided not to do a poll for the side chapters. There are going to be for side chapters instead of three. One involves Aiden tellingly Serenity about their parents. The second one has Chione and Aiden investigating a mysterious visitor who only appears at night. Then there's a chapter involving an earthquake and Serenity gets a new bed in that chapter.

The final side chapter is going to be a funny one. Because Aiden has a dream where he's a woman. Aiden's reaction to the sudden gender change in the chapter will be funny. See you guys later.


	31. A Festival Date and Serenity's Busy Day

At the MON's apartment building. Aiden was walking towards to where Manako was at. He had received a text from Zombina and Tio. Apparently the monoeye wouldn't leave a room and she's been in there since yesterday. " I hope she is okay." Aiden says to himself. He quickly find the room's door. It had a note that says. " My humblest apologizes for the inconvenience. However, I have taken liberty of using this room for the time being."

" That is the nicest way to say that I'm taking the room for myself." Aiden comments. Aiden then heard noises, he moves closer to the door. " N-no... No more... anymore and..." Manako whimpers. The young man bursts into the room. " Manako!" He shouts while getting ready to fight whoever was hurting her. Aiden was startled to see pictures of eyes everywhere in the room.

" Mr. Valentine?! What's going on?!" Manako exclaims in surprise. " That's my line! And what's up with the creepy room?!" Aiden questions her. After they left the really creepy room, Manako explains her plight to Aiden. " I see. You were training yourself. But doing that will just make you even more nervous." Aiden tells her. He then notices that the monoeye was crying. " I'm so pathetic! Why can't I be brave like my teammates? Why do people hate monoeyes?" Manako sobs.

Aiden felt really bad for her. He thinks of a way to help her feel comfortable around people. " Never fear! Doppel and I are here to help you, Manako!" Zombina laughs as walks into the room. The zombie was carrying a big box in her arms. " We found some costumes that you can wear for your date." Doppel says while following Zombina.

Knowing that he has to save Manako from getting embarrassed by those two. Aiden looks in the box to find something for her. He sees a fox mask almost immediately. He takes it out of the box and gets an idea.

* * *

A little girl was happily skipping while looking at the booths. A festival was going on and everyone there was having fun. The girl was holding a cute cat plushie in her arms. Without a single warning it slips out of her arms! A woman quickly caught it before it hit the ground. She hands it back to the little girl.

" Thank you Miss!" The girl happily exclaims as she skips away. The woman turn to her male companion. " Did you see that Mr. Valentine?! That little girl wasn't afraid of me!" Manako shouts in joy. Aiden chuckles at Manako's enthusiasm. The mask seems to have given the monoeye a lot of confidence.

" Come on Manako. The booths are waiting for us." Aiden chuckles. Manako nods while smiling behind the mask. The two played many games and won many prizes. Now they were eating candy apples. " This is so good!" Aiden exclaims after taking a bite. He then notices Manako staring at his bag.

The bag was holding all the prizes that they won. " Mr. Valentine. I want Serenity to have the panda pushie." Manako says. Aiden was surprised at first, but then he smiles. Manako moves the bottom half of her mask, so she can take a bit of her candy apple. Aiden saw the cute happy smile on Masako's face. He smiles at seeing the girl being so happy. This was a really nice date.

* * *

An hour later after the date. Manako was talking to the her fellow female MONs members. " Girls! Put on your uniforms now!" Smith shouts as she rushes into the room. " I thought we were under house arrest?" Doppel asks in annoyance. She was enjoying her vacation. " Not anymore! We have a situation! The four dangerous extra species are here!" Smith shouts.

The four freezes at that. They didn't expect the dangerous extra species to get there so soon. " Did you call Zanya and Tasuku?" Zombina asks Smith. " Yes. They are on their way to headquarters now." Smith tensely replies. The four rushes into their rooms to put on their uniforms. Looks like the next few days were going to be tough.

* * *

Sunlight shines through Serenity's window. The girl starts waking up the moment the light hits her. She yawns and sits up on her bed. " I thought I closed the curtains last night." Serenity yawns. After doing her morning routine, she goes downstairs. The girl goes over to a hook on the wall near the front door.

There was a pink beret and a lavender color purse on it. Serenity reaches up to grab the purse and the beret. She puts on the hat and her shoes. Serenity glances over her shoulder before she leaves the house. After a few minutes of walking. Serenity pulls out a piece of paper from her purse.

It was a list of things that she needed to do. " I'll go by Angelique's pastry shop first since it is close by." Serenity mumbles as she walks towards the shop. It took her ten minutes to get to the lovely shop. " Maurice! I'm here to pick up the cake!" Serenity calls out after she enters the shop. " Bonjour Mademoiselle Serenity! You came here early today!" A French man of fifty five greets as he appears from the back of the shop.

Maurice has puffy white hair, wise green eyes, fair skin and a kind face. He was wearing a white pastry chef work outfit and he has a pastry chef hat on his head. He owns the shop, and he named the shop after his daughter who is still living in Paris. Maurice is well liked in the town. Mostly because he adds French words into his sentences, and he gives everyone advice. " I'm so sorry. The red velvet cake you ordered for your frère isn't ready yet." Maurice regretfully told Serenity. " That's okay. I'll come back later. But first I'll buy something before I leave." Serenity says while looking at the display cases.

" I've never seen you sell cream puffs with chocolate custard before." Serenity comments. " That is my temporary assistant's idea." Maurice laughs heartily. " I maybe your temporary assistant. But one of these days I'm going to work here." Taiyou says as he enters the shop. Serenity was speechless. She was surprised that Taiyou is working at her favorite pastry shop.

" Hi Serenity! Is Aiden out of the hospital?" Taiyou asks her. " Yeah." Serenity simply replies. The boy goes to the other side of the counter and puts on a apron. By the time, Serenity already decided to buy some cream puffs and a apple strudel. After she pays for the pastries. Maurice sneakily puts a chocolate éclair in the bag before she left.

He could tell that the girl hasn't had breakfast yet. It was obvious because she usually buys a strudel when she's hungry. His wife will get mad if she learns that he gave away merchandise. But he didn't care, he had ways to get out of trouble. He was about to turn around, when he sees a boy walking past the shop. Maurice furrows his eyebrows. The boy was looking into the shop a few seconds ago. So why was he going past the shop when he left not too long ago?

* * *

Serenity happily munches on the éclair as she walks to a toy shop. " If Papi's toy is fixed. Then I'll go to the candy shop to get Mimi some candy, the bookstore to get the new book that Kiri wants to read and finally I'm going to my second favorite store." Serenity mumbles to herself as she reads her list. The boy who is following her decided that he was tired of waiting. He on purposely bumps into her and almost makes her fall down.

The boy notices this and quickly catches her. " I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Q worriedly asks. " I'm fine." Serenity replies. She looks down to see a bird taking off with her list. " I'll never understand why birds want useless items." Q thought. He notices that Serenity looks upset. Q sighs while rubbing the back of his neck. He is starting to feel bad for intentionally bumping into Serenity.

" I'm sorry that you lost your list. I'll help you with your errands." Q offers. Serenity looks surprise at first. Then her usual cute and warm smile appears on her face. " Thank you. I'm Serenity Valentine." Serenity introduced herself. " I'm Yumeno Kyusaku." Q introduced himself with a smile.

This isn't what Q intended to do. But he could have a chance to kidnap Serenity later that day.

* * *

It was an hour later since Serenity and Q went to the Toy store and the candy shop. Q was actually having a fun time. " Here's the last stop before I go back to Angelique's pastry shop." Serenity says as they approached a store. The sigh says Anime Haven on the front of the store. Q raises an eyebrow at this. Serenity enters the store before Q could ask a question.

He follows her and he is amazed. There were various manga, anime and video games in the store. " Welcome to Anime Haven." A Nekomimi greets the two. Before Serenity could say a word. A woman with long green hair and lilac color eyes appears. Q resisted the urge to shiver. The woman has tattoos that almost covers her arms and her attire seems to scream out " I'm dangerous!"

" I didn't expect you to be here today, Serenity. Are you here for the game you ordered?" The woman asks with a friendly smile. " Yeah!" Serenity replies with enthusiasm. The woman chuckles as she grabs a game from a nearby counter. Its title read Fantasy Life. Q became really interested in the game. Serenity pays for the game and the two leave the shop.

" Who were those women?" Q asks. " The woman is Natalia and the Nekomimi is Lucia, she's Natalia's homestay." Serenity replies. The two reach the Angelique's pastry shop a few minutes later. " Welcome back Mademoiselle Serenity! Taiyou and I just finished the cake a few minutes ago." Maurice greets her. He had notice Q, but he didn't say anything.

Maurice hands a box to Serenity. " Where's Taiyou?" Serenity asks. " His host took him home before you came here." Maurice replies, as his wife comes up to him with a rolling pin in her right hand. Unlike her husband, Maurice's wife is a very stern person. " I just counted the éclairs! I found out that one is missing! Did you give away merchandise for free again?!" Maurice's wife shouts. Q and Serenity flinches from the woman's shrill voice.

" There have been many customers here today. I'm sure that someone bought the missing éclair." Maurice chuckles. His wife scowls as she goes to the back room. Q flinches again when he hears her hitting something. Maurice and Serenity didn't flinch. They knew that Maurice's wife was hitting dough again.

" Come on Yumeno. We should go to my house." Serenity says to Q. The boy smiles and nods. He wanted to get away from the noise since it is bothering him. Maurice watched them leave with a worried look on his face. He didn't trust the boy for some reason. Maybe he is being too cautious, but he couldn't shake of the feeling that the boy is dangerous.

* * *

" I'm home!" Serenity calls out once she and Q enters the house. They walk into the living room where almost everyone is at. Papi and Suu are missing, but that wasn't uncommon at the house. The two were probably playing hide and go seek again. " Welcome back. Who's your new friend?" Aiden asks.

" I'm Yumeno Kyusaku. I've been helping Serenity with her errands today." Q told the man with a smile. " Please sit down somewhere, Yumeno. We are about to start a movie." Mero invites the boy. Q was taken aback by the mermaid's kindness. He wasn't expecting that. In fact, no one seems to be afraid or hate him.

" They don't know what I am. So they can't hate or fear me now." Q thought. He found the lack of fear and hatred nice. Q sits down next to Aashi. Serenity puts up Papi's repaired toy on a table with the cream puffs and candy, and she gives Kiri the book. Just as Serenity was about to sit in her favorite chair. Papi and Suu entered the living room. " I was just about to call you guys. Where were you two?" Widen questions them.

Papi ignores the question as she almost shoves an familiar picture in his face. " Are the couple in the picture your parents?! They look a lot like you and Serenity!" The harpy asks in a very loud voice. A few members of the family gasp in surprise, while the others were shocked.

Aiden was stunned. He never realized that he left his bedroom door unlocked. He didn't even want to see the look on Serenity's face. The truth needs to come out now. But what was currently hurting Aiden was the thought of telling the story of his and Serenity's parent's death. This is going to be really painful for him and his sister.

* * *

Next up is called The Truth Hurts.


End file.
